


Колония-призрак / The Ghost Colony

by Lodowiec



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Outbound Flight - Timothy Zahn
Genre: F/M, Fantastic, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Psychology, Romance, Violence, Xenophilia, Xenophobia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lodowiec/pseuds/Lodowiec
Summary: "Сверхдальний перелет": шесть дредноутов, скрепленных единым фюзеляжем вокруг ядра снабжения, пятьдесят тысяч колонистов, гигантские планы на многолетнюю экспедицию в другую галактику и мечты о светлом будущем. Всё это рассыпалось в прах. Чудовищная катастрофа унесла жизни многих. Уцелевшим придется научиться выживать и делить кров с последним джедаем, оставшимся на борту, и инородцем из Неизведанных Регионов.





	1. Пролог

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящение:  
> Поклонникам заявленного пейринга и друзьям-чиссятам.  
> Отдельная благодарность Imperial Officer за матчасть по дредноутам.
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> \- АУ с момента крушения "Сверхдальнего перелета";  
> \- гетная линия самая что ни на есть штампованная (автор обожает любовные романчики и сказки, что с него возьмешь?);  
> \- энца будет выложена отдельным драбблом (обговорено с автором заявки);  
> \- в шапке указаны не все персонажи и не все предупреждения, они будут добавляться по ходу, "смерти основных персонажей" не будет точно;  
> \- по заявке, но кто знает, куда меня кривая сюжета уведёт;  
> \- "Легенды", но могут попадаться отсылки к "Канону";  
> \- флешбеков много, автору интересна ранняя жизнь Трасса и Лораны.
> 
> Работа написана по заявке: "Колония "Сверхдальный перелет"..., а что если?"  
> https://ficbook.net/requests/351729

Гигантский колонизационный корабль «Сверхдальний перелет» падал вниз, словно раненная птица, которой подстрелили крыло. Последний виток остался до крушения. Разреженная атмосфера планетоида практически не оказывала сопротивления мчащемуся навстречу судьбе колоссу. По крайней мере, Трасс не видел огненных всполохов вокруг переднего иллюминатора, только термодатчики показывали значительный нагрев корпуса. Земля стремительно приближалась: холодный недружелюбный ландшафт, выжженный радиацией сотен солнц, сформировавших плотное звездное скопление. Даже флот Обороны не стал бы использовать этот кусок камня для возведения аванпоста. Панель управления горела аварийными огнями, а в ушах отдавался пронзительный вой сирены.

Лорана посмотрела на Трасса и, натянуто улыбнувшись, протянула ему руку. Он откликнулся и сжал ее предплечье чуть ниже локтя в рукопожатии, принятом у чиссов. Тонкая ручка скользнула вниз и ухватилась за его широкую ладонь. Трасс чуть было не отдернулся в испуге — настолько его опалило прикосновение человека. У Лораны явно был жар. Неудивительно. После мучительно долгих часов пребывания в медитации и контроля над неисправными приборами корабля, девушка окончательно вымоталась. В таком состоянии как она вообще стоит на ногах? Под глазами виднелись синяки, кожа отливала болезненно-бледным оттенком, как тающий на ладони снег. Трасс снова удивился — лица людей так легко читать: он помнил побагровевшего от ярости Кеннто во время экскурсии по «Охотнику за наживой», видел, как рдели румянцем щеки Фераси, когда она смотрела на брата, наблюдал, как то краснел, то бледнел Кар’дас, пока адмирал Ар’алани вела допрос. И вот теперь усталость, боль и безысходность отражались на бледном лице Лораны, рыцаря-джедая, с которой он познакомился совсем недавно, но уже проникся глубоким уважением и доверием.

— Не бойтесь, Лорана… наши жизни принесены в жертву в обмен на жизни ваших людей… — произнес Трасс, при всех попытках казаться убедительным голос его все-таки дрогнул.

Кивнув, она улыбнулась и утерла лицо рукавом, смахивая капельки пота.

— Джедай должен служить и направлять, — ее шепот заглушил режущие звуки воющей сирены. — Не смотрите в иллюминатор, Трасс.

Дредноут затрясло, и боковым зрением синдик уловил приближавшиеся с невероятной скоростью бурые блики, а Лорана, сделав шаг вперед, крепко его обняла, пряча лицо в пепельно-бордовых складках камзола. Ей страшно, точно так же, как и ему. Ее тело горело огнем, как, должно быть, полыхает дюрасталевая обшивка «Сверхдальнего». Медленно проговаривая каждое слово, он накрыл ее голову широкой ладонью:

— Уже немного осталось. Потерпите, Лорана.

— _Сила течет в нас, и мы едины с Силой,_ — сказала она на своем языке. Трасс не понял ни слова, но крепче прижал ее к себе, непроизвольно пытаясь уберечь от участи, что ожидала их обоих. Так он обнимал младшего брата, когда тот, мучимый детскими кошмарами, просил его защитить.

— _Сила течет в нас, и мы едины с Силой…_ — словно мантру, повторяла Лорана, в то время как корабельный компьютер отсчитывал секунды до столкновения. — _Сила течет в нас, и мы едины с Силой._

Сконцентрировавшись на звуке ее голоса, Трасс почувствовал, что больше не боится. Страх рассеялся, уступив место покою, настолько блаженному, что ему казалось, будто всё это сон, который вот-вот закончится.

_— Сила течет в нас, и мы едины с Силой…_

Голос Лораны звучал рядом, а воздух вокруг наполнился чем-то, чего Трасс не мог видеть, но прекрасно чувствовал каждой частичкой своего тела — какое-то благословление снизошло на них, укутав мягким покрывалом. Он зажмурился, отдаваясь этому ощущению безопасности и защищенности. Прямо перед самым столкновением. Перед гибелью. Всё будто отошло на второй план, оставшись вне воображаемого пузыря, в центре которого, обнявшись, застыли чисс и человек.

Он не отпустит Лорану. Они боролись за этот корабль вместе, они и погибнут вместе.

Слыша ее мантру, Трасс пытался повторять:

_— С’латеч’т в’нс, и мыд’ны С’лй._

Красивый язык у этих людей. Жаль, что он не удосужился посетить языковые занятия с Фераси и Кар’дасом, которыми так упивался брат. За доли секунды до столкновения в мозгу промелькнуло последнее желание: жаль, что он так и не сможет сказать Лоране _спасибо_ на ее языке.

_Резкий толчок._

_Звук разбивающегося плексигласа._

_Разрывающий барабанные перепонки скрежет металла._

_Ужасающий треск переборок._

Проваливаясь в бездну, Трасс продолжал сжимать Лорану в объятьях, будто теперь только она являлась тонкой ниточкой, все еще связывающей его с жизнью, а затем, словно по мановению чьей-то руки, разум окутал мрак.


	2. 1. Выжившие

Перед широко распахнутыми, наполненными детским восхищением глазами предстал крупный рыжий шар, диск которого обрамляла корона из плотной, прозрачно-голубоватой атмосферы. Чем ближе корабль подлетал к планете, тем явственнее Лорана ощущала поток Силы, окутывавший ее. Джеда — древняя колыбель джедаев, один из первых храмов Ордена находится здесь. Если корусантский храм самый большой в Галактике, то этот, как поговаривали, величественен настолько, что буквально дышит историей джедаев. Сюда отправлялись падаваны, чтобы учиться глубокой медитации в тишине и покое, не отвлекаясь на фон Силы, исходящий от живых существ в Королеве Ядра; рыцари прилетали искать ответы на вопросы бытия; мастера пребывали здесь отшельниками, добровольно изолируя себя от внешнего мира и общаясь с Силой месяцами, а то и годами. Для юнлингов же Джеда была источником кайбер-кристаллов для будущих световых мечей. Путь в Храм Кайбера открывался для юных джедаев, достигших успехов в самоконтроле и медитации; более подвижных и нетерпеливых же отправляли на заснеженный Илум. В подавляющем большинстве случаев на Илуме получали свои кристаллы будущие джедаи-защитники, а потенциальные джедаи-консулы находили свои кристаллы в пещерах Джеды.

Пролетая над полузасыпанными песком гигантскими статуями древних защитников мира и порядка, Лорана припомнила об историях, которые рассказывал гранд-мастер Йода, о колыбели Ордена, родившегося в этих каменистых пустынях, среди причудливых скал и величественных гор. Она и сама ощущала первобытную мощь Силы, бурными волнами бившуюся о кору планеты, проникавшую в ее мантию и ядро.

На огромной столовой горе, плоская и выветренная вершина которой сформировала плато, разместился единственный крупный город Джеды, откуда высилась башня Храма Кайбера, на чьих песчаных стенах были высечены причудливые узоры. Вокруг шпиля вился мощный поток Силы, напоминающий гигантский циклон. Невидимый глазу, но ощущаемый на ином уровне восприятия, он распускал энергетические ветви по всей Джеде, обнимая ее, как родное дитя.

Внутри храма делегацию из десятка юнлингов встретил мастер Ма’Нинг и, гостеприимно улыбнувшись, проводил внутрь. Несколько дней молодые джедаи жили в отдельных кельях, приучая себя к одиночеству и медитируя по многу часов в день. Поиск кайбера — задача нелегкая, а терпение — высшая благодетель, которая не только приструнит рвущуюся наружу жажду получить все и сразу, но и оградит от необдуманных решений. Мастера зорко следили за детьми, анализируя их мысли и стремления. В таком юном возрасте все детишки непоседливы, самые терпеливые будут допущены в пещеру под плато, а уж те, кто не выдержит испытания терпением, отправятся на Илум.

Через несколько дней, проведенных в одиночестве, в келью Лораны зашёл мастер Ма’Нинг. Она сидела на полу, скрестив ноги, и только-только отходила от утренней медитации.

— Мастер? — девочка встала и вежливо поклонилась.

— Лорана, дитя мое, — обратился к ней Ма’Нинг, — Расскажи мне, что поведала тебе Сила?

— Сила открыла мне многое, — глаза ребенка заблестели от восторга. — Я видела Вселенную. Видела звезды. Их сияющие шары зарождались в больших туманностях. Они светили, проживая свою жизнь, согревали планеты и заставляли кометы распушить длинные хвосты, — лицо девочки потемнело. — Потом они сгорали. Раздувались, как воздушные шарики и, сбрасывая оболочки, лопались как мыльные пузырьки. Сжимались до маленьких колечек, — детские пальчики изогнулись, показывая Ма’Нингу, какими должны быть, по мнению Лораны, эти колечки, — и Сила текла сквозь них. Она утекала из Вселенной, — на щеках Лораны появился веселый румянец, — но она опять зарождалась с новыми звездами. И так постоянно. Много раз. Я не смогла сосчитать.

Лорана закрыла глаза, и ее ресницы затрепетали. Ей снова хотелось отправиться в путешествие с Силой. Мастер-джедай снисходительно улыбнулся и удовлетворенно кивнул.

— Сила открыла тебе великую тайну жизни, Лорана. Ты много раз будешь о ней вспоминать, странствуя по Галактике, — он взмахнул рукой, приглашая юнлига покинуть келью. — Иди, Лорана, твой кайбер ждет тебя. И да пребудет с тобой Сила!

Пещера под Храмом Кайбера встретила Лорану мистическим сиянием Силы. Обычный человек без фонаря или факела вряд ли смог бы ходить здесь в полной темноте. Но для джедая, пусть еще и очень юного, пещера освещалась потоками Силы, переливавшимися всеми цветами радуги. Величественные сталактиты свешивались с потолка. Сталагмиты, словно частокол, покрывали пол. Двигаться между ними нужно было очень осторожно. Некоторые из них срастались со сталактитами, образуя колонны сталагнатов самых разнообразных форм и размеров: от колонн, упирающихся в свод, до каскадов, напоминавших застывшие каменные ручьи. Звук капель, падающих на пол, наполнял залы дивной музыкой. Пещера будто пела, гостеприимно приветствуя юную Лорану. Даже холода и сырости, обычно сопровождавших подземные полости, не ощущалось.

Лорана закрыла глаза и прислушалась к Силе, тонкая струйка которой, будто путевая нить, вела ее вперед. Девочка осторожно шла, зал за залом исследуя пещеру. Где-то нужно было запрыгнуть наверх, чтобы найти проход, где-то приходилось проползать на животе, когда свод практически касался пола, или протискиваться сквозь узкие трещины. Поток Силы вывел Лорану в небольшой зал, его стены, колонны и натечные образования были покрыты матово-белым известняком, напоминавшим снег. Рука природного скульптора придала ему форму ледникового грота. В центре находилась небольшой бассейн — чаша, заполненная кристально чистой водой, над которой навис плоский сталактит. Многочисленные капельки пробегали по его колонне и, прежде чем упасть в воду, стекали по спирали на плоской части.

Залюбовавшись красивым зрелищем, Лорана подошла к краю чаши. Спиральный поток серебристых капель заворожил ее.

Некоторое время она просто любовалась красотой природы, но затем, вспомнив для чего здесь находится, отправилась дальше. Длинный прямой тоннель вывел ее… снова к чаше. Лорана огляделась и, пожав плечами, нырнула под ближайший свод.

Путь вел вниз, и девочка осторожно цеплялась за влажные стены и помогала себе Силой, чтобы случайно не навернуться и не упасть. К ее удивлению, спуск вел… прямо к чаше.

Удивившись, девочка прошла вокруг нее и свернула в тот тоннель, из которого вышла сюда первый раз. Несколько извилистых коридоров и знакомых залов, и Лорана снова ступила на белый известняк. Чаша и плоский сталактит находились прямо перед ней. Снова здесь!

Ни злости, ни испуга она не ощущала, только недоумение. «Неисповедимы Пути Силы, бесчисленное множество их, — любил говорить мастер Йода. — Силе откройтесь, юнлинги, и пройти сможете любой из них вы. Но помнить надо всегда: Темная Сторона спешащих и неосмотрительных поглотить может».

Скрестив ноги, Лорана присела и, прикрыв глаза, попыталась очистить разум. Сила хочет, чтобы она задержалась в этом зале. Она вытянула руку и сконцентрировалась на потоке Силы, не направляя, но вливаясь в него. Тело сталактита вспыхнуло нежно-зеленым светом. Казалось, что жизнь внутри него так и пульсирует. Он был похож на нераскрывшийся цветок, который вот-вот отогнет чашелистики и раскроет лепестки, явив миру свое внутреннее совершенство и красоту. Вода в чаше пошла рябью, и через мгновение капельки поднялись вверх, закружившись вокруг сталактита, а затем заключили его в водяной кокон. Дно чаши опустело. Лорана встала и, не нарушая связи с потоком Силы, ступила на скользкую поверхность. Несколько осторожных шагов, и она оказалась под сталактитом. В направленном вверх взоре отразилось зеленое пламя. Кайбер-кристалл застыл в центре плоской части, в небольшом углублении, невидимом из края зала. Он звал Лорану. Идеальный октаэдр, чьи грани излучали саму Силу.

Маленькие пальчики сомкнулись на кристалле. По телу прошла волна тепла, а аура Силы закружилась вокруг девочки, будто принимая ее в свою колыбель, укутывая потоком энергии, как новорожденного ребенка. Кайбер заблестел в руках, и частичка чистой человеческой души передалась ему, заставляя кристаллическую решетку вибрировать, петь.

Волшебное чувство переполнило каждую клеточку ее тела. Теперь Лорана станет настоящим джедаем! Улыбка играла на ее лице. Испытание, одно из самых важных на пути становления джедая, пройдено. Смело шагая обратной дорогой, она сжимала в кулачке кайбер и уже представляла, как мастер Ма’Нинг будет разглядывать кристалл и хвалить ее.

Краем глаза Лорана уловила движение и резко провернулась. Меж двух колонн стоял мальчишка и внимательно ее разглядывал. В его серых глазах застыла ненависть. Лорана подошла ближе. Быть может, это еще один юнлинг? Он, конечно же, заблудился. Не может найти выход. Она поможет ему, отведет назад. Внезапно от него повеяло чем-то мрачным. Он опустил руку вниз, и в ладони блеснула рукоять светового меча.

— Лорана Джинзлер! — он крикнул так, что стены пещеры завибрировали, усилив звук многократно. — Ненавижу!

Из рукояти, зловеще загудев, вырвался алый клинок. Лицо мальчика исказилось в злобной гримасе. Очень знакомое лицо. Опущенные уголки глаз. Тонкий нос. Овальный подбородок…

Клинок выписал в воздухе дугу, алый свет зловеще отразился от стен. Мальчик сделал шаг вперед, замахиваясь и намереваясь рассечь Лорану пополам…

_«Дин! Ди-и-ин! Пожалуйста, Дин! Не надо!!!»_

***

Крик рвался из груди. Поток Силы разорвало на части. Она вклинилась в разум, сметая все на своем пути. Лорана в ужасе распахнула глаза и невидящим взглядом уставилась вверх, во тьму. Вот это кошмар!

— Пришла в себя, — донеслось откуда-то.

— Жизненные показатели в норме. Пульс учащенный. Давление в пределах допустимого, — прозвучал механический голос.

Лорана проморгалась и увидела перед собой чье-то лицо, злобная гримаса будто наложилась на него. Глаза сверкали хищным оранжевым светом, а рот, полуприкрытый длинными усами, изогнулся в гротескной полуулыбке.

— Мастер К’баот? — испугано промямлила Лорана и дернула головой, отчего по телу прошелся болезненный спазм.

Легкое шипение, и призрак К’баота исчез за поднимающейся прозрачной крышкой. Голова кружилась так, будто она попала в атмосферный вихрь на Иду. Перед глазами прыгали черные точки. Лорана попыталась пошевелиться, но не смогла. Она чувствовала, что движется куда-то.

— Надо же, прямо в томографе пришла в сознание! — обрадованно произнес голос. — Просыпайся, джедай Лорана.

Движение остановилось, теплые пальцы прикоснулись к запястью.

— Прессор? — она повернула голову, и все тело отозвалось приступом тупой боли, а к горлу подкатила тошнота.

— Он самый! — кивнул мужчина, только сейчас она смогла различить знакомые черты лица в тусклом освещении. — Ты везунчик!

— Внутренние органы в полном порядке, переломы срослись, — ответил склонившийся над лицом медицинский дроид, он подал Диллану Прессору переносной датапад, на котором загорелась маленькая трехмерная голограмма мозга. — Нарушены связи между нейронами, вследствие чего ухудшена координация между корой головного мозга и его столбовыми структурами, — дроид ткнул металлическим пальцем в голограмму. — Спазм сосудов, капилляры не приносят нервным клеткам достаточно кислорода и питательных веществ. Кровообращение...

— Все равно я в этом ничего не понимаю, — буркнул техник, прервав поток медицинских ругательств. — Ты можешь выражаться на человеческом языке?

— У обследуемого пациента диагностировано сотрясение мозга средней тяжести, — констатировал дроид и, как показалось Лоране, слегка обиделся.

— Что произошло, Диллан? — спросила она, едва соображая, голова гудела как сотня включенных световых мечей.

— Тебя нашли под обломками в рубке «Д1». Таркоза и Кили смогли добраться туда по пилонам турболифтов в скафандрах, — ответил Прессор. — Улиар был против, но мы-то знали, что ты там. Ведь ты пыталась вернуть кораблю управление.

— Ничего не помню, — простонала девушка и попыталась поднять корпус. Новая попытка пошевелиться отразилась режущей болью в висках, и Лорана, болезненно вскрикнув, обмякла на жесткой кушетке.

— Лежи, лежи, девочка, — заботливо произнес Диллан и погладил ее по голове. — Тебе еще рано вставать. Я вообще думал, что ты проваляешься без сознания еще пару недель.

— Сколько я была без сознания? — спросила Лорана, едва шевеля губами. — И где я нахожусь?

— «Д4», медотсек, — ответил Диллан. — Ты неделю в бакта-камере проплавала. Еще было несколько операций по сращиванию костей. Знаешь, а этот подлец К’баот выбил-таки нам лучших меддроидов. 2-1В** быстро поставит они тебя на ноги, не волнуйся…

Пока Прессор болтал, Лорана пыталась судорожно соображать. Ей вспомнились синекожие существа с алыми глазами. Митт-как-его-там, угрожавший уничтожить «Сверхдальний», боевая медитация, смерть и торжество Темной Стороны, прыжок в гиперпространство и падение. Она должна была умереть. От такого столкновения не выживают даже джедаи. Невозможно!

Мозг отказывался соображать. Собрав все силы в кулак, Лорана попыталась привести мысли в порядок. Она помнила, как полностью раскрылась Силе, которая потекла сквозь нее бурным потоком, будто ограждая от физической реальности. Она не припоминала ни самого столкновения, ни боли. Ей казалось, что она парит в вакууме, ощущая надежные объятья другого существа. Она хотела оградить его от боли, сделать так, чтобы смерть пришла быстро. Пусть не для нее, но для него.

— Трасс! — вскрикнула Лорана и вновь попыталась подняться, и снова резкая боль заставила ее осесть на кушетку.

— Да не дергайся ты так! — Прессор не на шутку взволновался и положил тяжелую руку ей на плечо. — Эй, дроид! Как тебя там? Надо что-нибудь вколоть, чтобы наша джедайка не померла случайно! Допрыгается же!

— Не надо, — застонала Лорана и подняла полный тревоги взгляд на собеседника. — Трасс выжил?

— Какой Трасс? — не понял Прессор, через мгновение его лицо потемнело. — Ты имеешь в виду того синего уро… инородца, который напал на тебя?

— Он не нападал… он… помогал мне с навигацией, — каждое слово давалось с трудом. Неужели Трасс погиб?

— Килли и Таркоза притащили его вместе с тобой, — ответил Диллан. — Улиар плевался гневом так, что по корпусу аж трещины пошли. Он сначала хотел выбросить тело вместе с остальными погибшими, но тот инородец … — он задумчиво почесал макушку. — Интересная конструкция. Никогда таких не видел.

— О чем ты, Диллан? — спросила Лорана.

<— Вас нашли в рубке в каком-то дыхательном пузыре*, он был смят, как пакет, под одной из рухнувших переборок. Воздух-то при разгерметизации выветрился. Кили сказал, еще бы чуть-чуть, и вы оба задохнулись бы.

<— Так он жив? Трасс жив? — едва не выкрикнула Лорана, нервничая все сильнее.

— Жив-жив, — выплюнул Прессор и скривился. — В бакта-камере плавает. Улиар бесится из-за этого. Считает, что такими темпами вся бакта истратится на инородца. Но Кили настоял на своем. Тебя и этого синего запихнули купаться в бакте.

— Трасс пытался помочь, — настаивала Лорана, чувствуя подкатывающее негодование. Почему они так говорят о Трассе, будто он преступник какой-то? — Мы вместе с ним сажали корабль…

— Да, да, я понял, — мрачно отозвался Прессор, разговор об инородце явно его не вдохновлял. — Может тебе отдохнуть? Знаешь, мой сын постоянно спрашивает, где джедай Джинзлер…

— Джорад? Ох, — Лорана смутилась, вспоминая непоседливого, но очень вежливого мальчугана, который очень хотел стать джедаем. Для него даже отдельный тест на определение уровня мидихлориан устраивали, но результат оказался отрицательным. — А остальные колонисты?

— Нас пятьдесят семь, при посадке никто не пострадал, — ответил Диллан, схватившись за край кушетки, и покатил ее прочь из диагностического отделения. — Все обосновались на «Д4». Последние дни мы только и делали, что восстанавливали систему жизнеобеспечения в ядре снабжения, ремонтировали дроидов, прибирались в жилых отсеках и, — он сглотнул, — избавлялись от трупов.

Лорану перевезли в медицинскую палату. По пути она наблюдала покореженные стены, частично сломанное оборудование и рассыпавшиеся по полу медикаменты. Видимо, после крушения прибрать успели далеко не всё. Прессор аккуратно перевалил ее с кушетки на кровать и накрыл пушистым одеялом, а дроид собрался поставить капельницу. Лорана остановила его.

— Не надо. У джедаев свои способы лечения.

— Как знаешь, — развел руками Диллан и грубо отправил запротестовавшего дроида «мыть утки». — Отдыхай, джедай Лорана. Джорад очень ждет, когда ты поправишься.

Закрыв глаза, девушка потянулась к Силе. Тонкая струйка энергии потекла сквозь ее тело от макушки до кончиков пальцев, наполняя тело теплом и обволакивая внутренние органы. Лорана попыталась очистить голову от лишних мыслей. Сила обнимала ее, как малое дитя. Нащупав болезненные точки, Лорана поочередно сконцентрировалась на них. Вот уже и грудь не сдавливает, и голова перестала кружиться, а слабость постепенно уходила. Еще через некоторое время Лорана провалилась в глубокий целебный сон.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Джеда и Храм Кайбера:  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ru.starwars/images/9/95/%D0%9A%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%86%D0%B5%D0%BF%D1%82_%D0%94%D0%B6%D0%B5%D0%B4%D0%B0-%D0%A1%D0%B8%D1%82%D0%B8.png/revision/latest?cb=20170129112252
> 
> Пещера:  
> http://delmare.com.ua/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/21-e1364663762809.jpg  
> http://english.cntv.cn/20120917/images/1347847732581_123427790_191n.jpg
> 
> *Имеется в виду мини-спасательная капсула в виде пузыря с тонкими стенками, которую чиссы использовали в безвоздушном пространстве.


	3. 2. Джедай

В некогда освещенных отсеках «Сверхдальнего перелета» царила непроглядная тьма. Везде лежал мусор, поломанные дроиды, остатки мебели, выбитые двери. Стены и переборки покорежены, кое-где отвалились или свешивались с потолка и стен целые листы дюрастали. В некоторых местах виднелись пятна крови. Корабль был почти мертв.

Жизнь едва теплилась в пассажирском отсеке. Выжившие колонисты временно разместились в просторных каютах офицерского состава под мостиком «Д4». Люди были напуганы. Нескольким семьям удалось уцелеть, иные же продолжали оплакивать погибших родственников, которым не повезло оказаться на пути радиационных бомб, что сбросили на корабль чиссы.

Столкновение с землей оказалось настолько сильным, что вырубилась основная система жизнеобеспечения. Но колонистам повезло. Даже в отсутствии связи с «Д1» сообразительный Улиар, почувствовав, как мотыляет и трясет корабль в гиперпространстве, быстро сориентировался и приказал всем надеть дыхательные маски и пристегнуться к аварийным креслам, которые в изобилии находились в каждом отсеке. В результате колонисты отделались сильным испугом, шоком, а кое-кто — парой синяков.

После жесткой посадки, на «Д4» сразу же включилась автономная система жизнеобеспечения, черпавшая энергию из дополнительных генераторов. Произошла серия коротких замыканий, уцелевшие дроиды отключились. В нижних отсеках начался пожар, и если бы не вовремя восстановленная пожарная система, которую быстро наладил Кили, то реактор «Д4» взорвался бы.

Моральное состояние выживших оставляло желать лучшего. Улиар, Кили, Прессор и Таркоза, более ли менее оклемавшись, сориентировались первыми и распределили обязанности. Женщин и детей собрали вместе, выдали им набор первой помощи и успокоительные, а мужчины отправились исследовать корабль и восстанавливать функционирование его систем.

Все это Лорана узнала от Прессора, придя в себя после целительного сна.

— Нам удалось проникнуть сначала в ядро снабжения, а потом в «Д1», как ты уже знаешь, — продолжал рассказывать Диллан, в то время как они с Лораной шли по темному коридору, освещая путь налобными фонариками. — Пилоны, ведущие к «Д3» и «Д2», повреждены. Дредноуты, по-видимому, столкнулись со скалистым выступом во время приземления, а на «Д5» и «Д6» мы проникли без особого труда. Улиар был против того, чтобы Кили и Таркоза лезли на «Д1», но у них там…

— Семьи, — закончила за него Лорана. — Все погибли.

Прессор тяжело вздохнул:

— И Катарин тоже.

— Мне очень жаль, — Лорана остановилась и взглянула на мужчину, потерявшего в пылу бессмысленного сражения маленькую дочку.

— Если бы не этот ваш тест на джедая, она была бы жива… Знаешь, я так и не нашел ее тела. Их там… слишком много. Это как… братские могилы, — он судорожно сглотнул и задрожал, прижимаясь к стене. — Здесь тоже была могила. Тела… Мужчины, женщины, дети… Что за оружие использовали эти синекожие нелюди, если увечья оказались такими вот?.. Они валялись по всему медицинскому отсеку. Дроиды натащили, пока не вырубились.

Дилану не нужно было рассказывать. Отголоски тысяч смертей до сих пор витали в водоворотах Силы. Казалось, от мрачных стен продолжало отдаваться многоголосое эхо предсмертных криков. Лорана вздрогнула и опустила голову. Ей до сих пор тяжело было поверить в случившееся, в то, что сотворил мастер К’баот.

— Куда вы перенесли тела? — с трудом подавив собственные эмоции, спросила она.

— Я починил нескольких дроидов, и они просто выбросили трупы за борт, — Диллан посмотрел вниз. — Там под нами их тысячи. Лежат на корпусе ядра снабжения. Не похоронены по-человечески. Знаешь, когда тебя и того нелюдя перенесли из «Д1», они еще выволакивали тела. Небрежно так… как мешки с незрелыми мейлуранами.

Видя, что Диллану тяжко говорить, Лорана поспешила сменить тему.

— Что с системой жизнеобеспечения?

— Основной генератор приказал долго жить, — Прессор тряхнул головой, отгоняя неприятные воспоминания, его голос все еще дрожал. — Улиар побоялся перезапускать его. Того и гляди, взорвался бы дредноут. Запасные генераторы функционируют, но это ненадолго. Мы свели их работу к минимуму. Видишь, даже аварийное освещение коридоров убрали. Если в ближайшие недели мы не установим солнечные батареи, то замерзнем в темноте без отопления, электричества и фильтрованного воздуха. Искусственная гравитация тоже работает с перебоями. Иногда отключается, и всё падает к хаттам. Тут на днях едва не придавило Джорада, когда лист дюрастали отвалился от стены. Единственное, чего у нас в изобилии, так это припасов. Я по мере сил чиню ремонтных дроидов, которых затем отправляю разбирать завалы. Кили пытается разобраться с турболифтом, ведущим к ядру снабжения. Перетаскивать припасы по пилонам пешком и в темноте — занятие не из приятных. Таркоза взял на себя обеспечение людей едой и питьем, хлопочет над детьми, как тогорианская клуша. Восстановить бы пару свупов, глядишь, и жилось бы проще.

— Кто-нибудь пытался привести в порядок системы связи? — спросила Лорана.

— Боюсь, что нет, — Диллан покачал головой, отчего свет налобного фонаря заплясал по мрачным переборкам. — Все, кто работал на мостике, погибли. Мы — всего лишь обслуживающий персонал дредноутов: техники, сварщики, реакторщики, повара и…

— Пешки! — раздался полный презрения голос совсем рядом. — Отбросы общества, у которых не должно быть собственного мнения. Так считал это твой К’баот?!

— Улиар! — воскликнул Диллан, едва не подпрыгнув от неожиданности. — Напугал, хатт тебя дери!

Мужчина стоял у входа в освещенный пассажирский отсек, прислонившись к полуоткрытой створке автоматической двери, и внимательно рассматривал новоприбывших. Лорана сразу почувствовала ауру злости, окутавшую его, а еще болезненную обреченность. Так ведет себя раненный ворнскр, зажатый в угол.

— Приветствую, Улиар, — как можно более дружелюбно поздоровалась Лорана, благоразумно проглотив неприятный сарказм, брошенный в адрес погибшего учителя.

<tab>Не дожидаясь ответной любезности, Прессор повел Лорану в большой конференц-зал, где находились женщины и дети. При появлении джедайки воцарилась тишина. Все обернулись к новоприбывшей. В устремленных на нее взглядах читалось презрение, точно такое же, какое испытывал Улиар, а еще страх перед новой джедайской диктатурой. Дети подобрались к своим матерям, а те в свою очередь боязливо съежились. Лорана кивнула в знак приветствия, стараясь не обращать внимания на царящую вокруг ненависть, и по залу прошел неодобрительный гул.

_«Джедайка!»_

_«Предательница!»_

_«Убийца!»_

_«Зачем она здесь?»_

_«Неужели выжила?»_

_«Хаттское отродье!»_

_«Криффова девчонка!»_

Все эти невысказанные реплики Лорана слышала через Силу. Мысли людей были настолько сильны, что отдавались в мозгу стрекочущей какофонией. Стоило проснуться после целебного сна и выйти из медицинского отсека, чтобы попасть в общество тех, кто ненавидит джедаев. Прессор говорил, что за несколько дней до инцидента с чиссами Улиар создал что-то вроде общества недовольных. И вот получилось так, что выжили именно те, кто прямо или косвенно пострадал от действий джедаев. У многих, как у самого Прессора, забрали чувствительных к Силе детей, которые затем погибли в первой волне у турболазерных установок, когда боевая медитация мастера К’баота потерпела сокрушительное фиаско против блестящего тактического решения командира чиссов; других абсолютно не устраивал режим тирании, устроенный К'баотом; третьи просто боялись джедаев и их мистической Силы.

— Думала, мы бросимся тебе в ноги, <i>спасительница</i>?! — рыкнул Улиар, с ядовитым оттенком выплюнув последнее слово. — Посмотри, к чему привело твое безумие и безумие тебе подобных! Этого хотел твой К’баот?!

— Чес, — Прессор предостерегающе положил руку на плечо мужчины. — Прекрати.

— Нет, пусть говорит, — ответила Лорана, чувствуя бурю эмоций, рвущуюся из него.

— Спасибо, ваше джедайшество, что позволили высказаться простому смертному! — Улиар картинно поклонился, играя на публику, стрелявшую в сторону Лораны недобрыми взглядами. — Вот, значит, какова была ваша мечта! Отобрать наших детей и сделать из них вам подобных: вышколенных, запрограммированных, зазомбированных солдат, сражающихся во имя пресловутого добра за условный народ! За нас! А на деле что получилось? Гордыня уничтожила вас! И вместе с вами еще пятьдесят тысяч невинных жизней! Так нынче действуют джедаи? Так вы вместе с коррумпированными сенаторами уничтожаете Республику?! Решаете, кому жить, а кому умереть?!

Обида Улиара достигла апогея. По-видимому, за все прошедшие дни он дал, наконец, выход накопившейся злости. В ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия: обвинения джедаев во всех смертных грехах, начиная с последних военных конфликтов, кончая локальными проблемами населения планет, находящихся вне Центра Республики. Что могла сказать Лорана в свое оправдание? В оправдание Ордена? Идеалов и устоев, которым служила всю свою жизнь? Эти люди так стремились сбежать из Республики, чтобы построить новый утопичный мир, а оказались в ловушке, в потерпевшем крушение корабле, без средств связи и с едва работающей системой жизнеобеспечения. Лорана не могла винить Улиара. Он взбешен, напуган, в конце концов, он просто устал от всего, что творилось на «Сверхдальнем» последние дни. Но слова его задели тонкие струны души. Лорана — единственный джедай, выживший в катастрофе. Теперь она стала не просто изгоем, а бантой отпущения.

— Нам не нужно ваше вмешательство! — выкрикнул ей в лицо Улиар. — Не нужен ваш деспотичный контроль!

— Чес, ты что творишь? Уймись! Здесь дети! — негодующе зашипел Прессор.

— Дети пусть видят, по чьей вине все это произошло! — резко взмахнув руками, Улиар и не думал останавливаться. — Пусть смотрят в глаза этой джедайке!

Не в силах больше выносить позора, Лорана вышла из конференц-зала. На глаза навернулись слезы. Вот-вот заплачет. Не так представлялось ей возвращение. Она ожидала просьб о помощи, хотела заняться делом — с помощью Силы разгребать завалы, помогать перетаскивать припасы, попробовать разобраться со связью в рубке, решить проблему с центральной системой жизнеобеспечения и солнечной батареей, просто подбодрить людей, в конце концов, и услышать банальное «спасибо» за то, что ей удалось посадить «Сверхдальний» и спасти их жизни. На деле же людям оказались не нужны ее способности. Они ненавидят ее, боятся, что она попробует снова захватить власть, как сделал это К’баот.

На плечо легла тяжелая рука, отвлекая от мрачных мыслей:

— Не обращая на него внимания. В последнее время Улиар сам не свой. Ходит чернее тучи, бубнит что-то себе под нос, — Прессор натянуто улыбнулся. — Отойдет еще. Завтра уговорю его поковыряться в двигателях свупов. А то третий день уже без дела сидит.

— Спасибо, Диллан, — выдавила из себя девушка.

— Знаешь, у меня тоже есть претензии к джедаям. Похлеще, чем у Улиара, — Диллан бросил негодующий взгляд в сторону конференц-зала, — но сейчас выживание важнее выяснения отношений и старых обид.

— Мне нужно побыть одной. Хотя бы ненадолго, — Лорана чувствовала, что больше не может сдерживать слезы. Хотя ей часто приходилось слышать упреки в свой адрес от мастера К’баота, так, как Улиар, ее еще не унижал никто.

— Конечно, — выдохнул Диллан и посторонился, освобождая дорогу.

Подавленная и униженная, Лорана побрела вглубь темного коридора. Люди, которым она поклялась помогать, отдавала свою жизнь на разрешение конфликтов, оттолкнули ее. Озлобленность, негодование и страх витали в воздухе. После того, как К’баот превратил «Сверхдальний перелет» в подобие тюрьмы, где чихнуть без позволения джедаев нельзя было, неудивительно, что к ней, Лоране, больше нет доверия.

— Джедай Лорана, не уходи, — последовал вдогонку тоненький детский голосок, лучиком яркого света прорезавшийся сквозь сгущающуюся тьму.

— Джорад, — она развернулась и усилием воли заставила губы растянуться в подобии улыбки.

Малец подбежал к ней и крепко обнял, крепко схватившись за края туники.

— Не уходи, пожалуйста, — ясные глаза с жалостью и пониманием смотрели на джедайку. Часто дети видят то, что от взрослых сокрыто. — Останься.

— Полно, Джорад, — окликнул сына подошедший Диллан и шлепнул его по спине. — Не досаждай джедаю Лоране. Видишь, она еще не до конца выздоровела. Сходи-ка за пайком. Джедай Лорана, должно быть, голодна, — после того, как ребенок поспешно нырнул в соседний коридор, умчавшись исполнять просьбу, он оглянулся на все еще стреляющего глазами Улиара, вышедшего из конференц-зала, и прошептал. — Не обращай на него внимания и не провоцируй, а то крику будет!

Коротко кивнув, Лорана вдруг вспомнила, что все ее нехитрые пожитки остались в каюте на «Д1». Словно прочитав ее мысли, Прессор указал в сторону освещенного коридора:

— Можешь выбрать любую каюту. Мы кое-где прибрались. И Джорад будет счастлив жить рядом с такой соседкой, как ты. Он без ума от тебя.

— Боюсь, что только он и будет счастлив… — Лорана тяжело вздохнула, скрывая горечь. — Остальные совсем не рады.

— Еще раз! Не обращай на них внимания! Ты только-только оклемалась. Отдохнешь немного и поможешь нам с Кили активировать эту хаттову солнечную батарею, — у Диллана плохо получалось изображать радость, но он хотя бы старался подбодрить. — Ведь так?

— Да, помогу, — вяло отозвалась Лорана, наблюдая, как мальчишка, вынырнув из-за угла, на всех парах бежал к ним, держа в руках контейнер с едой и термос.

— Джорад!..

Поздно. Споткнувшись о погнувшуюся дюрасталевую плиту, ребенок полетел на пол. Лорана среагировала мгновенно и выставила вперед две руки. Не успев, как следует, испугаться, Джорад завис в паре сантиметров от пола, плавно был перевернут и поставлен на ноги. В его широко распахнутых глазах восторг смешался с восхищением. Почувствовав под собой опору, он замер, удивленно рассматривая все еще парящие в воздухе термос и контейнер:

— Ух ты!

Быстро пришедший в себя Диллан подбежал к ребенку и отвесил легкий подзатыльник.

— Сколько раз я тебе говорил, не бегать по темным коридорам!

— Ну, па-а-ап! — Джорад чуть было не расплакался, но Лорана вовремя вмешалась:

— Спасибо тебе, Джорад! Теперь я не умру с голоду.

Она Силой подтянула к себе контейнер с термосом и ласково улыбнулась.

— Что нужно сказать? — грозно напомнил Диллан.

— Приятного аппетита, джедай Лорана! — малыш расплылся в по-детски дружелюбной и наивной улыбке. — Прости папа! Я больше не буду бегать!

— То-то же! — буркнул Диллан и, увидев, что Лорана сделала шаг назад, спросил. — Ты куда?

— Отправлюсь обратно в медицинский отсек, — она попыталась вести себя непринужденно, но на самом деле просто хотела оказаться от колонистов как можно дальше. — Посмотрю, как там Трасс.

— Как знаешь, — эта мысль явно не понравилась Диллану, и он бессильно развел руками. — Как будешь готова, приходи в кубрик на пятой палубе. Я там себе мастерскую по починке дроидов организовал.

— Хорошо, — кивнула Лорана и помахала Джораду на прощание.

Она зашагала по темному коридору, слыша позади перебранку отца и сына.

— Па-а-ап, а можно я с джедаем Лораной пойду?

— Нет, большой Джо. Мама будет волноваться.

— Ну, пожа-а-алуйста!..

— Идем домой!..

Вскоре далекие голоса поглотила плотная тишина. Шаги гулким эхом отдавались от стен. Темнота давила. Мощные переборки словно нависали, сжимались, схлопывались. Идти по лабиринту коридоров в одиночестве было неприятно, жутко. Казалось, будто из-за угла вот-вот выскочит какой-нибудь призрак умершего колониста и напугает до смерти. Лорана никогда не жаловалась на приступы клаустрофобии и не припомнила, чтобы когда-либо боялась темноты, но от осознания того, что теперь «Сверхдальний перелет» стал саркофагом для пятидесяти девяти выживших и тысяч погибших, находящихся в соседних дредноутах, становилось не по себе.

В медицинском отсеке горело дежурное освещение. Лорана не стала включать общий свет, памятуя о недостатке энергии. Она посетила палату реабилитации и увидела, что бакта-камера, где должен был находиться Трасс, пуста. Медицинский дроид, жужжа и что-то пиликая себе под нос, отчищал танк от остатков бакты.

Желание общаться с говорливым роботом отсутствовало, и Лорана скользнула в соседнюю палату. Трасс лежал на кушетке, как когда-то она, все еще пребывая в бессознательном состоянии.

Лорана присмотрелась. В полутьме казалось, что перед ней лежал труп. Кожа синяя, глаза закрыты, тело прикрыто белым одеялом. Лишь грудь слабо вздымалась, а на экране монитора в реальном времени высвечивалась кардиограмма замедленного пульса. Тонкие пальцы дотронулись до лба, и Лорана в испуге отдёрнула руку. Холодный. Действительно, труп! Она хотела уже окликнуть медицинского дроида, но потом вспомнила то рукопожатие перед падением. Кожа Трасса и тогда была прохладной. Она облегченно выдохнула. Значит, у этих чиссов просто температура тела низкая, или они холоднокровные, как фоллинцы.

Тем не менее, Лорана достала второе одеяло и на всякий случай укутала Трасса. Она не понимала, что привело ее сюда. Просто хотелось быть рядом с тем, кому, как ей казалось, она действительно нужна. Люди на «Сверхдальнем» недолюбливали джедаев, вот и теперь прогнали ее, а чиссы… Трасс и его брат Митт… Как же выговорить это имя?! Лорана помнила, как вбежала в ЦСУ* и активировала световой меч, увидев двух пришельцев на борту. Человек по имени Кар’дас сразу отступил, а синекожий инородец Трасс достал бластер и выстрелил. С легкостью отбив заряд, Лорана смотрела в сияющие алым глаза и не чувствовала в них страха, а скорее вежливое удивление и настороженность. Люди и иные расы, наслышанные о джедаях, пугались, либо благоговели перед ними, а эти чиссы — что Трасс, что его брат, не были подвержены предвзятому мнению. Лорана вспомнила, как самоотверженно вел себя Трасс. Если бы не его помощь, она бы ни за что не посадила «Сверхдальний». Чувство благодарности к этому чуждому существу наполнило сердце. Даже от спящего, от него веяло спокойствием.

Присев рядом, Лорана закрыла глаза, погружаясь в медитацию. Коль людям не нужна ее помощь, чиссу она определенно понадобится. Целительная техника Силы поможет ему быстрее излечиться и прийти в себя. Глубоко вздохнув, Лорана слилась с Силой, чувствуя, как по телу побежали мурашки, а в кончиках пальцев стало приятно покалывать.

Сила явила образы, мелькавшие в сознании Трасса: белый снег, голубоватый лед, тяжелые облака, нависшие над горной долиной. Он видел сон — обрывок воспоминания из детства, далекий, словно покрытая вековечным льдом родная планета синекожих экзотов.

_Морозный воздух обжигал ноздри. Изо рта шел пар. Под ногами хрустел снег. Перед взором предстал крутой склон высокой горы, с которого спускался величественный ледник. Трасс рассматривал его, и в алых глазах сияло детское восхищение. Рядом стоял брат, одетый в теплый термокостюм. На глазах папины очки, слишком большие для такого маленького чисса._

_— ‘рас!_

_Он обернулся на тревожный зов матери, указывающей куда-то за спину, и увидел, как с соседнего склона прямо навстречу неслось нечто._

_Лавина. Снежный поток, сметающий все на своем пути._

_Рев стихии нарастал, заглушая все вокруг._

_— ‘рау!_

_Трасс подбежал к брату и едва успел привязать к альпинистскому карабину веревку, как на них обрушилась вся мощь стихии._

_Он барахтался в снегу, окружившем его со всех сторон. Пытался дергать ногами, «плывя» в неистовом потоке. Подтягивал веревку, которой был связан с братом. Липкий снег залепил очки, так и норовя проникнуть в нос и рот. Он пытался выбраться на поверхность, но движущиеся тонны снега швыряли его то вверх, то вниз. Несколько раз он сильно ударился о камни._

_Веревка натянулась и, не выдержав напряжения, лопнула. Брата подмял под себя снег._

_«‘рау!» — хотел закричать Трасс, но в рот попал снег, и пришлось отплевываться._

_Лавина погребла под собой всю долину: снесла деревья, глыбы льда, валуны, посадочную площадку с пассажирскими звездолетами._

_Трасс оказался зажат в плотном, как бетон, снегу, словно насекомое в янтаре. Ни вздохнуть полной грудью, ни двинуться, ни закричать. Кое-как повертев головой, он смог отвоевать у снега немного пространства. Воздуха хватит совсем ненадолго. Если в ближайшее время его не найдут, он погибнет от удушья._

_Усилием воли Трасс попытался освободить руки, но тщетно. Снежные оковы крепко держали все тело, стиснув его в смертельных объятьях. Холод постепенно проникал под термокостюм. Страх отравлял сознание. Сердце бешено стучало, едва не выпрыгивая из груди. Трасс пытался успокоить дыхание, стараясь расходовать как можно меньше кислорода. Захотелось спать. Он что есть силы помотал головой. Нельзя терять сознание! Заснув во льдах, он рискует больше не проснуться._

_Над головой послышался хруст снега и гортанные голоса. Не веря собственным ушам и не понимая, сон это или явь, Трасс вспомнил технику безопасности, которой учил его отец, и, вдохнув оставшийся воздух, протяжно зашипел._

_Его услышали. Спасательная команда откопала ребенка и доставила во временный лагерь. Трасс лежал на носилках, не в силах пошевелиться, и видел, как на ночном небе пылало полярное сияние. Его свет заполнил все вокруг. Переливы, от темно-зеленого до ярко-розового и бледно-голубого, играючи мерцали, то исчезая, то появляясь вновь. На ресницах застыли снежинки, алые глаза тускло сияли, безразлично глядя на великолепие природы._

_— ‘рас! — раздался знакомый голос где-то совсем рядом._

_Захрустел под ногами снег, и на тело навалился кто-то тяжелый. Сфокусировав зрение, он увидел брата._

_Траун! Живой! Невредимый! Слава Правящим семьям!_

Сознание Трасса подернулось дымкой, и в Силе всплыла другая картина: два маленьких чисса стоят перед носилками, на которых покоятся два замороженных трупа. Взрослые чиссы, мужчина и женщина, сжимающие друг друга в вечных объятьях. Их тела припорошены снегом, а в сердцах выживших детей горит боль утраты.

Вскрикнув, Лорана открыла глаза. Видение растаяло, и перед ней снова лежал Трасс. Его голова беспокойно дергалась, глазные яблоки вращались под закрытыми веками, а лоб покрылся испариной. Кошмар… Ему снится кошмар из далекого детства!

— _Вурр’овул’оза…_ — прошептал он на своем языке. — _Нрерг’еноуз’вэза…_

Лорана взяла полотенце и заботливо обтерла его лицо и шею. Трасс не переставал повторять эти слова, даже когда прикатившийся на шум медицинский дроид вводил ему успокоительное, сетуя на то, что в палате находится посторонний.

— _Вурр’овул’оза… Нрерг’еноуз’вэза…_

Лекарство, наконец, подействовало, и Трасс перед тем, как затихнуть, выдохнул уже знакомое _«‘рау»._

— Родители, — тихо сказала Лорана, сжав его холодную ладонь и вспомнив мёртвых чиссов на носилках. — Там погибли твои родители.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *ЦСУ - Центр Совместного Управления всеми системами дредноутов, находится в рубке на «Д1».


	4. 3. Чисс

На протяжении следующих двух дней Лорана занималась починкой двигателей свупов. Общение с юным падаваном Энакином Скайуокером на Барлоке не прошло даром. Он с радостью рассказал и показал ей, как проводить диагностику систем и устранять поломки у такого транспорта. При крушении в ангаре «Д4» пострадала вся техника, но собрать из оставшихся запчастей новый свуп не составило труда. Свупы на «Сверхдальнем перелете» отличались от гоночных. Они напоминали миниатюрные спидеры, рассчитанные на четырех человек. К ним также можно было прикрепить грависани для транспортировки небольших грузов. Помимо встроенного ограничителя скорости система управления работала на автопилоте с уже заданным маршрутом, что не позволяло использовать их вне пилонов. Эту систему Лоране пришлось взломать, потому что маневрировать среди обломков безопаснее на ручном управлении.

К вечеру второго дня к эксплуатации было готово два свупа. Улиар так и не пришел на помощь, пробубнив что-то насчет того, что не собирается батрачить бок о бок с джедаем. Диллан Прессор и Джоб Кили смогли починить пять дроидов-астромехов R2. Теперь оставалось самое трудное — извлечь из грузового отсека в ядре снабжения, забитого хатт знает чем, солнечные батареи.

Лорана почесала затылок, разглядывая безжизненные мониторы в рубке «Д4» и лихорадочно соображая. Все списки оборудования хранились в локальной сети, а чтобы перезапустить компьютер, понадобится энергия из запасного генератора, которой оставалось не так много. Пытаясь вспомнить, кто мог заниматься погрузкой оборудования, она почувствовала колебание в Силе. Резко стало холодно, будто на нее вылили ушат ледяной воды.

_«Ты разочаровала меня, Лорана Джинзлер!»_

К’баот. Его дух часто приходил к ней во сне. Укорял, ругал, унижал. Она просыпалась в холодном поту, со слезами на глазах, и долго бродила босыми ногами по холодному полу, не решаясь вновь заснуть и боясь повстречаться с погибшим учителем. Мастер Йода учил, что ничто во Вселенной не умирает. Оно становится частью Силы, частицей бесконечного вселенского потока. Слышала ли Лорана отголоски души К’баота? Или это была игра воображения, вызванная последствиями сотрясения?

_«Я допустил ошибку. Ты не готова стать рыцарем»._

— Мастер, не надо. Я прошу вас, — она зажмурила глаза и обхватила голову руками, стараясь прогнать властный голос, доносившийся из ниоткуда.

_«Ты не способна слышать Силу, не умеешь повелевать теми, кто нуждается в твоем наставничестве. Ты обязана направлять их! Это путь джедая!»_

— Хватит… — прошептала она, чувствуя, как на глаза наворачиваются слезы. Ей было больно от этих слов.

«Я зря потратил на тебя столько времени. Ты — не джедай! И никогда им не станешь! Ты — жалкая тень джедая!»

— Хватит! — выкрикнула она, и стены многократным эхом отразили дрожащий голос.

— Ты решила всех мертвых перебудить?

Лорана резко повернулась на звук и рефлекторно выставила перед собой руку. Послышался глухой удар тела о дюрасталь и сдавленный вскрик.

— Ты что творишь?! — прорычал Улиар, Силой прижатый к стене.

— Ой, — аккуратно, так, чтобы человек сохранил равновесие, она отпустила его. — Прости, пожалуйста, Улиар. Ты меня напугал.

Он одернул комбинезон и потер ушибленную спину. Лорана крепко приложила его о стену. Все мысли человека читались, будто на листе флимсипласта: сумасшедшая девчонка разговаривает сама с собой и сошла с ума настолько, что бросается на всех подряд. Но вслух и один на один Улиар не смел высказать претензии в лицо. Он лишь злобно сверкнул глазами и буркнул:

— Чего здесь ошиваешься?

К самому Улиару был вполне применим тот же вопрос, но Лорана решила проявить деликатность и, проигнорировав грубый тон, спросила:

— Не знаешь, кто занимался погрузкой в ядро снабжения на Яге Малой?

— Ну, я занимался, и что? — фыркнул он. — Твой К’баот так сильно хотел побыстрее устроить здесь свою маленькую империю, что прислал к нам каких-то салластанцев-гастарбайтеров, которые не могли отличить охладительный насос от баллона со сжатым воздухом.

— Так, Улиар, — несмотря на грубый тон собеседника, Лорана от радости готова была обнять его. — Ты помнишь, куда уложили солнечные батареи?

***

— Готово! Ай, молодцы, коротышки! — восторженно воскликнул Брэйс Таркоза, наблюдая, как астродроиды сняли кабину лифта с шахты. В отличие от маршрута для свупов и спидеров, длинный тоннель не пострадал. — Кто-нибудь тебе говорил, Диллан, что у тебя золотые руки?

— Скорее у них золотые манипуляторы, — довольно улыбаясь, отшутился Прессор. – Грависани прицеплены к свупам, — он оглянулся в сторону дроидов. — По бантам, мальчики!

В ответ раздалось веселое бибиканье на разных тональностях, и дроиды, неуклюже разворачиваясь и нетерпеливо тараня друг друга, покатили к грависаням.

— Давай, Брэйс, вези астромехов и возьми с собой Лорану, — он вздохнул и надел на голову шлем. Хоть система жизнеобеспечения в ядре снабжения и была восстановлена, Прессор решил не рисковать и велел всем облачиться в легкие скафандры. — Я повезу инструменты и нашего почетного заведующего складом.

— Сам вези джедайку, — буркнул Таркоза, наблюдая, как из-за поворота вынырнула Лорана, тащившая в руках тяжелый чемодан с инструментами.

— Хочешь слушать нравоучения Улиара, разбиться об какой-нибудь сломанный каркас или запутаться в проводах? — хитро щурясь, спросил Прессор, про себя прикидывая, что с джедаем путешествовать по темной утробе шахты лифта гораздо безопаснее, даже если у свупа выключены фары.

— И то верно, — качнул головой Таркоза и не без улыбки посмотрел на пресно-надменную мину Улиара, плетущегося за Лораной с высоко поднятой головой, словно гордый нерф-вожак табуна.

***

В ядре снабжения царил настоящий хаос. Везде валялось оборудование разной степени поврежденности. Ящики, до столкновения сложенные стройными рядами, теперь рассыпались по складским отсекам так, что в некоторые из них невозможно было попасть. Улиар неспешно направился к одному из самых крупных помещений и указал на автоматическую дверь.

— Насколько я помню, здесь находятся энергетические установки, — он надавил на панель управления, но ничего не произошло. Электричество в ядре снабжения в целях экономии так и оставалось отключенным. Астродроиды R2 дружно запиликали и, включив сварочные резаки, быстро прорезали путь внутрь.

Грузовой отсек являлся ключевым в ядре снабжения. Именно здесь находилось оборудование для колонизации миров: генераторы энергетических полей, локальные атмосферные установки, ангар с техникой, а также имелись шлюзы, выходившие прямо в открытый космос для быстроты выгрузки. Ко всеобщему удивлению, хаоса здесь практически не наблюдалось. Понимая, что без необходимого оборудования колонизация миров невозможна, мастер К’баот и капитан Пакмиллу перед вылетом лично проверяли крепления установок, кранов и техники.

— Вот, — Улиар указал на крупные ящики, скрепленные каркасом из гибкого металла. — Здесь должны быть солнечно-ветровые энергоустановки*.

Последующие несколько часов люди и дроиды возились с солнечными батареями: запустили кран, извлекли ящики и собирали саму установку.

— Кто-нибудь выходил наружу? — поинтересовалась Лорана, сжав в руках гаечный ключ, и покосилась на дверь, ведущую в шлюз.

— Нет, только дроиды тела сбрасывали из ангара в дредноуте, — поежившись, ответил Таркоза. — Там, куда мы приземлились, небольшая сила тяжести. Мы все чувствовали ее влияние, когда несколько раз отключалась искусственная гравитация на «Сверхдальнем». Следовательно, атмосфера, если она вообще есть, сильно разрежена.

— Ты говорила, что направила корабль в скопление звезд, — вторил ему Прессор, отложив в сторону сварочный аппарат. — Тогда снаружи должен быть высокий уровень солнечной радиации. Выходить туда даже в скафандре слишком опасно. Облучение бактой не лечится. Да и экономить ее нужно.

Лорана уже пыталась рассмотреть пейзаж сквозь иллюминаторы «Д4», но при крушении корабль, по-видимому, пропахал значительную колею, подняв в воздух тучу пыли и мелкого гравия, которые затем осели на корпус, в том числе и на прозрачный транспаристил, укрыв его толстым слоем. Узнать, что находится снаружи, без рабочих сенсоров и камер не представлялось возможным.

— Установим на R2 камеры и посмотрим, что из себя представляет мир по ту сторону корпуса, — ответила Лорана. — Комлинки. У нас до сих пор не восстановлена внутренняя связь.

— Кили этим занимается, — ответил Прессор. — Как только соберем солнечные батареи, подключим к локальной сети дроидов и сможем, наконец, общаться на расстоянии.

Было решено собрать две установки: основную и запасную. Дроиды должны были доставить их на корпус «Д4» и подключить к центральной системе энергообеспечения. Если радиация на поверхности планетоида действительно сильна, то энергии солнечных батарей хватит, чтобы постепенно восстановить работу систем на всех дредноутах. Тогда Лорана перезапустит центральный компьютер, попытается просканировать звездную систему и подаст сигнал бедствия.

Отбросив собственные предрассудки, люди трудились сообща. Каждый понимал, что без постоянного источника энергии погибнут все. Даже Лорана впервые с момента пробуждения почувствовала хоть какое-то успокоение. Чтобы люди не грызлись друг с другом и не искали банту отпущения, их следовало чем-либо занять. А еще, как ни прискорбно принимать философию К’баота, им нужен был лидер. Сейчас разрозненные и напуганные, они ютились каждый по своей каюте, до сих пор переживая кончину близких и крах грандиозных планов на будущее. Лишь благодаря деятельности инициативной группы из Прессора, Таркозы, Кили и, как ни странно, Улиара, никто не погиб в первые дни. Но даже такая самоорганизованность не была столь эффективна, как хотелось бы. При четком распределении обязанностей и грамотном руководстве установку можно было бы разместить уже в первые дни после крушения. Внезапно возникшие разногласия, замкнутость некоторых колонистов и постоянные ссоры мешали нормальной коммуникации. А с пробуждением Лораны и вовсе вылезли наружу все обиды на джедаев и Республику. Прессору стоило огромного труда уговорить Кили и Таркозу работать вместе с Лораной, а Улиар так и продолжал воротить нос, при каждом удобном случае припоминая неудачи мастера К’баота.

Не в силах долгое время находиться в обществе людей, Лорана временно осталась жить в медицинском отсеке. Медицинский дроид 2-1В сначала сетовал на присутствие постороннего, занявшего к тому же целую отдельную палату, но потом махнул манипулятором и смирился. Тем более, там Лорана могла самостоятельно следить за состоянием все еще находящегося без сознания Трасса, к которому за эти два дня очень привязалась.

— Готово! — гордо произнес Прессор, разглядывая цилиндрический корпус установки в три человеческих роста и крупные пластины солнечных батарей, прикрепленные к подвижному ротору.

— Вторая тоже готова, — ответила Лорана, сняв неудобный шлем и вдохнув пыльный воздух ангара.

Пол под ногами задрожал, и Лорана едва успела схватиться за один из кранов, когда искусственная гравитация отключилась. Быстро сориентировавшись, она вытянула руку вниз и Силой удержала одну из энергоустановок от падения. Вторая с грохотом покатилась по полу в сторону ближайшей стены.

— Брэйс! — испуганно крикнул Диллан, и Лорана повернула голову в сторону, чтобы увидеть, как острый угол падающей солнечной батареи рассек человеческое тело пополам.

***

Отделить сон от реальности оказалось не так-то просто. Слишком большое полутемное помещение, приглушенный свет ламп, мигание неизвестных приборов, несколько горящих мониторов, широкая койка, круглый прозрачный стол и пара кресел. Казалось, тяжелое дыхание было настолько громким, что звук его, отраженный от стен, наполнял собой все помещение. Трасс кое-как пришел в себя и с удивлением разглядывал странное помещение. Много времени ушло на то, чтобы понять, где он.

Крушение. Страх. Боль. И горечь от того, что он так и не смог сказать брату, не в силах был сказать, попросить прощения за то, что едва не подставил его. Но ведь Трасс хотел защитить... С Трауном всегда были проблемы. Младший брат так и не оправился от гибели родителей, а оправился ли сам Трасс? Патологическое стремление уберечь Трауна от неприятностей на протяжении многих лет было камнем преткновения в отношениях. И теперь они оба зашли в тупик. Траун взвалил на себя слишком большую ответственность, нарушив доктрину ненападения, а Трасс всеми силами пытался спасти его от ярости Пятой Правящей семьи. Он снова пошел на поводу амбиций младшего брата: решился помочь людям, существам, которых считал ниже себя, в глубине души презирал и чувствовал болезненный укол ревности, когда узнал, что брат доверяет пришлым инородцам больше, чем ему. Быть может, Траун и правда, другой? А Доминация с ее консервативными устоями слишком тесна доля него.

 _«Цель воина — защищать народ чиссов. Жизнь самого воина не столь важна»,_ — вспомнил Трасс последние слова брата и долгий прощальный взгляд, говоривший о многом лучше тысячи слов.

«Сверхдальний перелет». Сочетание слов в высшей степени необычное. Жаль, Трасс забыл спросить у Кар’даса, как это правильно перевести. И, кажется, он все-таки выжил после крушения. Только тело налилось тяжестью многотонной ледяной глыбы, в голове бушевал буран, а обрывки мыслей полярным сиянием мерцали в голове, переливаясь так быстро, что к горлу то и дело подкатывала тошнота.

Очень большое помещение… Еще раз оглядевшись, Трасс вспомнил, каким колоссом предстал перед небольшим чисским шаттлом массивный «Сверхдальний перелет», как шаги гулко отдавались в просторных коридорах, каким огромным показался ему мостик главного корабля. Теперь он находился в медицинской палате, похожей на зал для церемоний, чувствуя себя маленькой песчинкой, затерявшейся в неизвестной подледной пещере Ксиллы. То ли он еще окончательно не пришел в себя, то ли склонность людей к гигантизму в архитектуре вызывала приступы агорафобии, сси-руук его знает.

Он попробовал пошевелиться. Мышцы слушались, но плохо. Видимо, он долго пролежал без движения. Боли не чувствовалось. Тело казалось абсолютно здоровым. Сев на кровать, Трасс осмотрел свой локтевой изгиб, к которому широким пластырем был прикреплен небольшой круглый датчик. Проследив за проводками, он увидел, что они подключены к небольшому голомонитору, издававшему пикающие звуки и отображавшему сердцебиение. Необычно. Кто же так следит за состоянием пациента? Подцепив ногтями пластырь, он аккуратно снял датчик и, опираясь на спинку кровати, встал на ноги.

Ходить он может. Это уже хорошо. Ощущались легкая слабость в теле и небольшое головокружение. Для верности опираясь о стену, чисс двинулся к ближайшей двери, створки которой неожиданно отъехали в сторону. Трасс прижался к стене и замер.

— Джедай Лорана! — раздался тоненький детский голосок, произнесший затем фразу с вопросительными интонациями на непонятном человеческом языке.

В палату вошел ребенок. Совсем крохотный. В полутьме он не заметил Трасса и громко затопал по направлению к столу, держа в руках контейнер и бутылку. Поверхность оказалась слишком высока для него, и малышу пришлось забраться на кресло с ногами, чтобы водрузить на стол свою ношу.

— Джедай Лорана… — рассеянно повторил он и оглянулся. В ясных ребячьих глазах отразился испуг, когда они встретились с огненным взором удивленного чисса. — Ой… — громко воскликнул он и плюхнулся в кресло, испуганно вжавшись в него спиной.

— _Не бойся,_ — спокойно произнес Трасс, видя, как лицо малыша густо покраснело, а глаза увлажнились — вот-вот закричит от страха. — _Не бойся_ , — повторил он на сай-бисти, вспомнив, что чеунху юный собеседник не обучен. Эта его фраза, впрочем, тоже не произвела эффекта. Ребенок продолжал испуганно пялиться на него, съежившись и подтянув колени к лицу.

Понимая, насколько он отличен от людей, Трасс заставил себя улыбнуться и приложил ладонь к груди.

— Трасс, — назвал он свое имя.

— Тгасс? — повторил ребенок, тыча в него пальцем, а потом пару раз постучал себя маленьким кулачком по коленям. — Джорад.

— До’орад, — попытался сымитировать необычные звуки Трасс.

Поджав губы, мальчик негодующе покачал головой из стороны в сторону.

— Джорад!

— До’орад, — старательно произнес Трасс, но губы и язык не слушались. И все же вспомнив, как коверкали чисские имена кореллианские торговцы, и как сильно это раздражало, он заставил себя произнести имя мальчика еще несколько раз, пока, наконец, не получилось верно. — Джорад.

— Ура! — воскликнул ребенок, выдав набор звуков, который Трасс воспринял как одобрение.

Вспомнив, как выразила ему свое уважение человеческая девушка Лорана перед самым крушением, Трасс протянул руку и плавно двинулся к Джораду. Застеснявшись, ребенок сильнее вжался в кресло, когда высокая фигура чисса нависла над ним, но, увидев на лице добродушную улыбку, он улыбнулся в ответ и несмело коснулся дрожащими пальцами широкой ладони. Оба отдернули руки и удивленно уставились друг на друга.

— _Горячо_ , — удивленно прошелестел Трасс на чеунхе и услышал звонкий выкрик «холодно», совершенно определенно означавший противоположную реакцию. Чисс и человек удивленно смотрели друг на друга: Трасс — немигающим алым взглядом, Джорад — большими часто моргающими глазами, даже рот раскрыл от удивления. Затем они вновь потянули друг к другу руки. Маленькие хрупкие пальцы сжали край широкой ладони. Тепло человеческой кожи будто проникло в душу, растапливая страх, ледяным кулаком сжавший все внутри, и принося успокоение.

Вспомнив о Лоране, Трасс внимательно посмотрел на ребенка. Раз малыш звал ее, значит, она тоже выжила.

— Джорад… — он огляделся, показывая, что желает знать, где она, и добавил в голос вопросительные нотки. — Джедай Лорана?

Ребёнок опустил глаза и пожал плечами:

— Не знаю. Не нашел ее.

Эту реплику Трасс интерпретировал как сожаление. Встрепенувшись, Джорад указал на контейнер и прозрачную емкость.

— Это ей… — но, окинув оценивающим взглядом Трасса, подтолкнул контейнер к краю стола и улыбнулся. — Будет тебе.

Трасс вопросительно изогнул бровь, на что ребенок звонко засмеялся и снял крышку. Палату заполнил манящий запах пищи, от которого изо рта в буквальном смысле потекли слюни. Трасс даже не заметил по пробуждении, насколько сильно голоден.

— Тебе! — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Джорад, да так, что Трасс едва не рассмеялся, настолько серьезен был взгляд ребенка. — Ешь, Тгасс!

Во время трапезы, занявшей значительное количество времени, Трасс узнал, что такое «ложка», как ей нужно «зачерпывать пищу» и что «крышку» от «бутылки» с «водой» надо «отвинчивать», а не «выдирать». Столько новых слов, что голова пошла кругом. Трасс старался запомнить, как можно больше, понимая, что проведет среди людей длительное время. Отметив для себя, что у Лораны надо будет обязательно поинтересоваться значением слова «глупый», Трасс слушал певучую трель человеческого голоса. Пища была необычна на вкус. На вид — однородная субстанция кремового цвета. Похожими пайками снабжали солдат-десантников в армии Доминации. Но слишком соленая, с большим количеством специй. Привыкший к пресной пище, в иное время Трасс не прикоснулся бы к этому, но едва пришедший в себя организм требовал насыщения. Вскоре контейнер оказался пуст, а по телу разлилась приятная тяжесть.

Джорад пришел сюда к Лоране, но где же она? Может быть, в другой палате, и еще не пришла в себя? Трасс встал с кресла и одернул мешковатую и очень неудобную больничную одежду. Скорее всего, Джорад ошибся палатой.

— Лорана Джинзлер, — сказал он, показав на автоматическую дверь, и добавил на чеунхе. — _Нужно найти ее._

Что-то радостно пролепетав, малыш вскочил на ноги, взял Трасса за руку и повел за собой. Ему определенно нравилось общество чисса, да и у Трасса юный учитель человеческого языка вызывал симпатию, хотя панибратская манера общения немного раздражала. Все-таки он — синдик Митт’рас’сафис, представитель Восьмой Правящей семьи, привыкший к уважительному отношению со стороны окружающих. Даже в таком юном возрасте (а Джорад в самом начале беседы гордо продемонстрировал пять пальцев) малыши должны следовать этикету общения. Или эти люди — варвары, не понимающие, что такое сдержанность и вежливое общение?

Не успели они подойти к автоматической двери, как створки вновь разъехались, и в проеме показался… дроид. Мигом вспомнив беглый рассказ брата о том, кто такие боевые дроиды, и какую опасность могут представлять, Трасс сгреб в охапку Джорада и затолкнул себе за спину. Первое, что попалось под руку, какая-то металлическая железяка, похожая на альпинистский молоток, висевшая на стене. Содрав ее, Трасс размахнулся и что есть силы ударил по уродливой голове, сверкающей в полумраке белыми фоторецепторами. Дроид издал серию звуков, имитирующих человеческую речь, и выставил манипуляторы перед собой, пытаясь защититься. Трасс ударил наотмашь острым концом железяки и, перехватив манипулятор, резко дернул его на себя. Раздался скрежет металла и потрескивание контактов. Удар с разворота отправил дроида сквозь дверной проем в соседнее помещение. Послышались звуки падающего тела, звон стекла и скрежет металла о металл, неприятно резанувший по ушам.

— Да!!! — крикнул Джорад, во все глаза наблюдавший за происходящим. Трасс обернулся и увидел, что малыш победно вскинул кулак вверх, демонстрируя полное согласие с его действиями.

Они вышли в соседнее помещение, больше напоминавшее операционную, и за дверью напротив послышались голоса. Встав в стойку, Трасс жестом приказал Джораду оставаться позади себя. Дверь распахнулась, и на пороге показалось два человека: невысокая женщина и коренастый мужчина. Их глаза округлились, когда перед взорами предстал хаос разрушенной операционной и лежащий на осколках бакта-камеры дроид.

Лицо мужчины исказилось яростью, и он, выкрикнув проклятье, едва не набросился на Трасса, но, вовремя заметив в руке орудие, остановился. Джорад радостно побежал навстречу женщине, что-то отрывисто крича, и указал на дроида, потом на Трасса, при этом восторженно жестикулируя. Нетрудно было догадаться, что женщина — мать Джорада.

Понимая, что опасность от людей ему не грозит, Трасс плавно опустил молоток на пол и тут же получил сильный удар в солнечное сплетение. Зашипев от боли, он согнулся пополам и прислонился к стене.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Солнечно-ветровая энергоустановка  
> http://2424.su/img1.png
> 
> ** Медицинский дроид 2-1В  
> http://defa.wdfiles.com/local--files/cypher-droids/Medical%20droid%20-%202-1B%20needle.jpg


	5. 4. Люди

Подавленная и испуганная, Лорана брела по коридору в направлении медицинского отсека. Ватные ноги тяжело было переставлять, но еще тяжелее оказалось избавиться от тугого, плотного комка горечи, засевшего в душе. Погиб человек. А она не доглядела. Не смогла вовремя среагировать, спасти его. Вместо того, чтобы подхватить Брэйса Таркозу Силой, она удержала криффову энергетическую установку. Искусственная гравитация восстановилась почти сразу, но почему она так неожиданно отключилась именно в этот момент?

Сила будто издевалась над Лораной, причиняя боль и привнося новые испытания. Что может быть хуже положения, в котором все они оказались? Одинокие, брошенные где-то в Неизведанных регионах. И помощи ждать неоткуда. К тому же Лорана все еще слышала отголоски пятидесяти тысяч смертей. Такая утрата не проходит бесследно, а колебания долго сохраняются в Силе. И самой яркой из всех из них оказалась смерть Брэйса Таркозы. Человека, которого она едва знала, но погибшего жестокой, незаслуженной смертью прямо у нее на глазах.

Теперь их осталось всего пятьдесят восемь. Пятьдесят восемь из пятидесяти тысяч... И она одна из двадцати джедаев, отправившихся в качестве сопровождающих и защитников экспедиции, а на деле ставших в глазах обычных людей чуть ли не тюремными надсмотрщиками.

Мрачные мысли захватили настолько, что Лорана не сразу почувствовала волнение в Силе. Невидимый поток яростно пульсировал, возвещая — что-то не так. Джедайка ощутила неприятный укол и фантомную боль в области грудной клетки. Ее переживало существо, которое сильно ударили, которое избивали.

— Трасс… — выдохнула Лорана и, рванув с места, что было сил, побежала по коридору.

Из медицинского отсека выскочил заплаканный Джорад и, едва увидев джедайку, бросился к ней на руки.

— Джедай Лорана! Джедай Лорана! Тгасс… — его крик сорвался на плач, по раскрасневшемуся, испачканному лицу потекли слезы. — Дядя Джоб обижает его! Бьет!

— Джорад! — вслед за ребенком вышла мать. — Сколько раз я тебе говорила, не заговаривать с незнакомцами! Особенно с экзотами!

Тот обиженно отвернулся и уткнулся лицом в полы джедайской туники, нервно всхлипывая. Лорана ласково погладила его по голове и жестом подозвала маму, которая бережно обняла свое рыдающее дитя. Сказав, что разберется в ситуации, Лорана шагнула в медицинский отсек.

В процедурной будто стадо нерфов пробежало. Крупные осколки стекла валялись на полу в хаотичном порядке. Медицинский дроид безвольно повис на держателях танка бакта-камеры, а оторванный манипулятор валялся в стороне, потрескивая тонкими проводками. У стены, свернувшись калачиком и закрыв живот руками, лежал чисс. Его медицинская одежда была разорвана, верхняя губа разбита, а из носа текла кровь. Здоровяк Кили грозно навис над ним, сжимая в руке молоток, и замахнулся для удара.

— Хватит! — крикнула Лорана и, то ли от испуга, то ли поддавшись ярости, крепко сжала Силой запястье. Молоток вырвался из рук мужчины и громко ударился о противоположную стену.

— Хатт тебя подери, джедайка! — рыкнул Кили и неуклюже развернулся, кривясь от боли в руке и растирая онемевшую кожу. — Не лезь не в свое дело!

— Отойди от него! — в глазах Лораны пылал праведный гнев. Кили сделал несколько шагов по направлению к ней и резко выбросил руку вперед в попытке оттолкнуть, но Лорана ловко увернулась и совсем немного помогла себе Силой. Тело мужчины грузно рухнуло на пол, а руки сами собой заломились за спину.

— Ты с ума сошла! — сдавленно пробасил Кили. — Отпусти меня!

Не обращая на него внимания, Лорана подбежала к Трассу и прикоснулась к его плечу. Тот дернулся, жалобно зашипел и закрыл голову локтями, явно не понимая, что происходит. Наскоро прощупав его Силой, Лорана убедилась, что жизни чисса ничего не угрожает, хотя побили его знатно.

— Спите, Трасс.

Легким мановением руки Лорана погрузила чисса в сон и, развернувшись, вопросительно посмотрела на все еще корчившегося на полу Кили.

— Он напал на дроида, сломал танк для бакты и чуть не убил ребенка, — нехотя прокомментировал мужчина, пытаясь вырваться из феррокритовых тисков Силы.

— Нет, нет! — захныкал Джорад, вбежавший в помещение. — Тгасс хороший! Тгасс добрый! Мы говорили с ним. Он не обижал меня!

— Джорад, а ну-ка иди сюда! — Марсия Прессор, излучая испуг и раздражение, сгребла ребенка в охапку, крепко ухватив за плечи, но тот отчаянно сопротивлялся, не желая подчиняться матери.

Растерянная Лорана переводила взгляд то на Кили, то на Джорада, то на дроида, не понимая, что же все-таки произошло. Следовало разобраться в ситуации, иначе все может закончиться травмами или, не дай Сила, еще одной смертью. Вздохнув, она освободила Кили. Тот поднялся, уязвлено поправил края рубахи, презрительно фыркнул и злобно сверкнул глазами.

— Еще раз применишь ко мне свои фокусы!.. — его толстый палец чуть не уткнулся Лоране в грудь, но девушка, сделав шаг назад, продолжила смело смотреть на человека снизу вверх. Для нее этот противник не опасен.

— Не обижай ее! — Джорад кое-как вырвался из объятий матери и встал между Лораной и Кили, воинственно сжав кулаки. Картина со стороны представлялась забавной: пятилетний малыш пытался защитить рыцаря-джедая от крепкого, здорового мужчины. Но обстановка и не желала разряжаться, а наоборот, только накалялась.

— Джорад! Да что ж за ребенок такой! — негодующе выкрикнула женщина, не смея, впрочем, приближаться к конфликтующим сторонам. — А ну отойди!

Поняв, что следует сначала самой справиться с яростью, Лорана опустила руки на плечи ребенка и твердым, уверенным голосом произнесла:

— Я прошу всех успокоиться. Кили, прошу прощения, что применила Силу к тебе, — лицо мужчины исказила уязвленная гримаса, но, расслабившись, он коротко кивнул и опустил руки, принимая извинения. — Марсия, позволь мне переговорить с Джорадом, всего пару минут? Я хочу узнать, что произошло.

Женщина подозрительно уставилась на лежавшего у стены экзота, а потом ее недоверчивый взгляд уперся в Лорану.

— Ладно, — бросила она, и джедайка позволила себе облегченно выдохнуть, видя, что люди более ли менее успокоились. — Идем, Джоб. Мы подождем за дверью.

Когда процедурная опустела, Джорад повернулся и, вытерев слезы рукавом, крепко обнял Лорану.

— Тгасс не хотел меня обидеть. Этот дроид… Я искал тебя, а он не хотел меня пускать. Я спрятался в палате у Тгасса. Он пытался говорить смешные слова. Он был голоден. Я покормил. Мы пошли искать тебя. Дроид вкатился в палату. Тгасс его ударил, а мама и Кили подумали, что Тгасс хочет обидеть меня. Тгасс не хотел ничего рушить. Он боялся…

Из его глаз снова потекли слезы. Он продолжал тараторить, а Лорана присела на корточки и успокаивающе улыбнулась.

— Ты молодец, Джорад, — сказала она, ласково потрепав его по голове. — Позволь мне посмотреть, как все было. Расслабься и закрой глаза. А теперь вспомни, что произошло.

Ребенок повиновался и, всхлипнув еще раз, затих. Аккуратно манипулируя потоком Силы, Лорана воочию увидела недавние воспоминания. Джорад не сопротивлялся, а позволил ей деликатно внедриться в мозг. Он не соврал: картина недавнего прошлого четко всплыла в голове. Как она и предполагала, Трасс не представлял опасности. Да и вообразить было невозможно, что чисс, так много сделавший для того, чтобы посадить «Сверхдальний перелет» и спасти колонистов, на этих же колонистов напал бы. Нет, это не в его характере. Джоб и Марсия просто не поняли его и почему-то не желали выслушивать правду, которую хотел донести до них Джорад. Взрослые часто не воспринимают детей серьезно. А стоило бы! Лорана крепко уяснила это за все время, проведенное в Ордене Джедаев и в процессе выполнения важных миссий. Дети обыкновенно видят и слышат больше, чем взрослые, и более полно воспринимают картину мира, хоть часто и не могут правильно построить причинно-следственные связи.

После того, как ребенок проморгался, приходя в себя после небольшого транса, Лорана сказала:

— Беги к маме, — и, увидев его настороженный взгляд, обращенный на Трасса, добавила: — Не волнуйся. Я позабочусь о нем.

— Правда?

— Ты же его уже покормил, значит, полдела сделано, — улыбнулась она, — к тому же, Трасс явно не понял значения слова «глупый». Я должна ему объяснить.

— Он не глупый! — насупился Джорад. — Он мой друг!

— Хорошо, я скажу ему, что у него появился такой преданный защитник, — растягивать губы в улыбке было все сложнее, но ребенок, похоже, был удовлетворен ответом. — Иди, Джорад. Твоя мама волнуется.

Понурив голову, он поплелся прочь из медицинского отсека. Лорана громко выдохнула, оставшись одна, и присела на корточки у тела Трасса.

Быстро он пришел в себя. Обычный человек, не джедай, как она сама, долго бы лежал в бессознательном состоянии после крушения, если вообще выжил. Значит, у чиссов какая-то особая система регенерации, значит, повреждения от побоев тоже должны в скором времени пройти.

С помощью Силы она перенесла тело Трасса в палату, затем отыскала бакта-пластыри и дезинфицирующие средства. Холод его кожи вновь испугал. Лорана так и не могла привыкнуть. Ей почему-то казалось, будто пальцы прикасаются к посиневшему трупу. Освободив его торс от больничной одежды, она принялась осторожно обрабатывать кровоподтеки.

Мастер К’баот готовил ее к карьере дипломата, и в серьезных битвах Лорана почти не участвовала. В драках и военных конфликтах — никогда. Еще ни разу ей не приходилось оказывать помощь раненным без применения Силы, более того, она ни разу не видела обнаженных мужчин. И вот теперь тонкие, горячие пальцы робко скользили по груди, накладывая на нее бандаж из бинтов. Несмотря на болезненную худобу, возникшую после лечения, Трасс был великолепно сложен. Лорана и представить себе не могла, что тело инородца может быть настолько идеальным, настолько пропорциональным. Гладкая, бархатнаяя кожа была почти приятна на ощупь, если бы не ее прохлада, а фигурный рельеф мышц, будто рукой искусного мастера, выгравирован из крупного сапфира. Удивляясь странным мыслям, Лорана почувствовала, что краснеет и, закрепив концы широкого бинта, быстро укрыла Трасса одеялом.

Его лицо, невероятно красивое и благородное, с острыми скулами, высоким лбом и аккуратным овальным подбородком, приобрело темно-синий оттенок болезненности, по коже побежали мурашки, а дыхание участилось, как будто Трасс пребывал в лихорадке. Лорана легонько прикоснулась к его лбу и, воздействуя Силой, сконцентрировала внимание на болевых точках, подавляя их активность.

— Все будет хорошо, Трасс, — прошептала она, с грустью вспомнив недавние события: синекожий инородец вызвал у людей страх, следовало как можно скорее убедить их, что Трасс не причинить никому вреда. — Ты выздоровеешь.

***

Разомкнув веки, Трасс долго лежал на спине, глядя в потолок и не решаясь пошевелиться. Боль в грудной клетке, легкое головокружение и тошнота нарастали с каждой секундой. Тело ломило от слабости. Тяжело дыша, он размышлял о людях. Все предыдущие события, словно дурной сон, проносились в голове. Они так… жестоки. Опасные варвары! Не зря брат принял решение не пускать их через границы Доминации, а при отказе соблюдать вполне законные требования напал. Что ж, превентивный удар — то, что раньше не укладывалось в голове и вызывало оторопь — в отношении людей стал более чем адекватной мерой. Трасс представил на секунду, как пятьдесят тысяч светлокожих инородцев вторгаются на его родину и провоцируют военный конфликт.

Нет, этого нельзя было допустить! Траун поступил правильно, а Трасс оказался глупцом. В отличие от брата он не мог так четко предвидеть ситуацию, не мог мыслить на несколько шагов вперед. По возвращении в Доминацию необходимо убедить чиссов пересмотреть свои приоритеты и оградить брата от гнева Правящих Семей, теперь уже имея на руках неоспоримые доказательства агрессивности людей. Ведь гигантская Республика могла послать к границам Доминации еще не один колонизационный корабль, спасательную экспедицию или... военные крейсера.

Он непроизвольно дернул рукой и почувствовал, что прикоснулся к чему-то теплому. Вспомнив горячую кожу ребенка, Трасс удивленно промолвил:

— Джорад…

С трудом повернувшись, он увидел, что на краешек кровати опустила голову девушка, заснув в полусидячем положении. Длинные каштановые волосы укрыли лицо, но Трасс сразу узнал ее.

— Лорана, — мягко шепнул он, и легкая улыбка мелькнула на потемневшем лице.

Он вспомнил, как впервые встретил ее и как пытался помочь в управлении кораблем. Она — джедай. Трасс понимал, что такие, как она, обладают удивительными способностями. Чего только стоит поддержание поврежденных систем «Сверхдальнего перелета» в рабочем состоянии! А ведь они вдвоем боролись за жизни колонистов много часов. Без Лораны корабль разбился бы. Без Лораны он сам не выжил бы. Среди всех встреченных людей только она вызывала симпатию. Серьезная, сильная и, вместе с тем, немного наивная, как повзрослевший, но еще не познавший жизнь ребенок.

Девушка тихо сопела. Ее бледное, как тающий снег, лицо несло печать боли и усталости. Трасс не помнил, когда человеческий мужчина перестал его бить, потерял сознание от болевого шока, но был уверен, что именно Лорана спасла его. Ведь бандаж на грудь накладывала именно она, а рядом, в подтверждение этого предположения, стоял передвижной столик с лекарствами, бинтами и инструментами.

Не понимая, что делает, Трасс положил ладонь ей на голову и запустил пальцы в густые волосы, оказавшиеся на ощупь невероятно мягкими. Тепло плавно просочилось сквозь кожу ладоней, будто насыщая пострадавшее тело жизнью, заставляя сердце биться чаще и разгоняя кровь по организму.

Человеческая девушка вздрогнула от прохладного прикосновения и, проснувшись, резко выпрямилась на стуле, испуганно взглянув на него.

— Лорана, — хрипло произнес Трасс и попытался улыбнуться.

Девушка часто моргала, приходя в себя после сна и не понимая, где она. Потом ее напряженное лицо разгладилось.

— Как вы себя чувствуете, Трасс? — спросила она, выражая искреннюю заботу и поддержку.

— Могло быть и хуже, — отозвался он, все еще чувствуя головокружение и тошноту. — Простите, что разбудил вас.

— Немного притомилась, — с натянутой небрежностью ответила Лорана и плавно встала. — Я принесу воды.

Он покорно ждал, наблюдая, как девушка вышла куда-то в соседнее помещение и через пару минут вернулась с кружкой воды.

На ее лице больше не было усталости, только дружелюбие и мягкая улыбка. Трасс сразу понял, что Лорана уходила, чтобы прийти в себя и натянуть непроницаемую маску, но за заботу был ей благодарен.

Несколько глотков теплой воды немного уняли тошноту. В голове прояснилось. С помощью автоматических рычагов Лорана приподняла отгибаемую часть кровати и помогла ему принять полулежачее положение. Присев на край стула, она сцепила руки в замок и опустила голову, не зная, по-видимому, каким образом продолжить разговор. Трасс тоже испытывал некоторое неудобство и плотнее закутался в одеяло, чтобы прикрыть обнаженный торс. Как для женщин, так и для мужчин в чисском обществе считалось крайне вульгарным выставлять открытое тело напоказ, в связи с чем Трасс испытывал немалое смущение. Кроме того, в голове роилось множество вопросов. Опустошив кружку, он первым нарушил тишину:

— Расскажите, что произошло, Лорана.

Девушка подняла взгляд и еще сильнее сжала пальцы рук. Да так, что побелели костяшки. Ее что-то тревожит. И хоть мимика лица выражала дружелюбие, в серых, словно предвещающее метель облако, глазах отражалась боль.

— Мы с вами справились, Трасс, — она, наконец, подала голос. — Нам удалось посадить «Сверхдальний перелет» и спасти людей. Но теперь мы в изоляции. Оторваны от остального мира.

Трасс внимательно слушал ее рассказ, узнавая новые детали о неработающей связи, еле дышащих генераторах, проблемах с искусственной гравитацией, собранных на скорую руку свупах, поломанных и восстановленных дроидах…

— Значит, тот дроид не представлял опасности? — удивленно прокомментировал чисс, чувствуя неприятный комок, подкативший к горлу.

— Он лечил вас все это время, — ответила Лорана, в ее голосе не было ни капли укора. — Это самый обычный медицинский дроид. А что вы подумали?

— Эта живая машина нова для меня. В Доминации нет аналогов, — Трасс замялся и уставился в стену. — Но Кар’дас, тот самый человек, с которым мы пытались понять, как управлять вашим кораблем, рассказывал мне о боевых машинах — др`деках.

— Дройдеках, — поправила Лорана и облегчённо вздохнула. — Все ясно. Вы подумали, что перед вами дройдека и пытались защитить Джорада.

— Так и есть, — кивнул Трасс. — Я думал, что др'ды — это военные машины.

— Дроиды разные бывают, — покачала головой джедайка, — есть военные, медицинские, обслуживающие — много моделей.

— Теперь я понимаю, почему люди напали на меня, — Трасс плотнее закутался в одеяло, несмотря на то, что испытывал легкий дискомфорт от жары, но еще тяжелее было осознавать неправильный ход мыслей о людях и превентивном ударе, посетивших его по пробуждении. — Прошу прощения. Я могу помочь починить.

Лорана покачала головой и громко вдохнула и выдохнула, все еще держа на лице маску дружелюбия.

— Вас что-то тревожит? — напрямую спросил Трасс.

— В такой ситуации без тревог никак, — помолчав немного, уклончиво ответила девушка.

Контакт с Доминацией необходимо было установить как можно скорее. Чем быстрее они выберутся отсюда, тем лучше.

— Связь можно восстановить? — поинтересовался Трасс.

— Сначала надо установить солнечные батареи и обеспечить «Д4» энергией, — сказала Лорана.

— Здесь есть необходимое оборудование?

— Да, в ядре снабжения мы собрали две установки, — голос собеседницы будто стал ниже. — Астродроиды должны разместить их на корпусе «Д4» в ближайшее время.

— Дело идет на лад, — улыбнулся Трасс.

— Еще бы, — не без иронии отозвалась Лорана и отвернулась.

— Вас тревожит сам процесс установки? — он скорее почувствовал, нежели увидел, как изменилось состояние собеседницы.

— Н-нет, — тихо шепнула джедайка и опустила голову. Маска постепенно сползла с ее лица, обнажая усталость, боль и плохо скрываемую тревогу.

— Но нервничать вы стали именно на этом моменте, — деликатно указал Трасс, ему хотелось добраться до сути, хотелось помочь, если представится такая возможность. — Это будет угрожать жизни людей?

— Ох, — Лорана вздохнула, окончательно потеряв остатки самообладания, и едва слышным шепотом произнесла: — Энергетическая установка унесла жизнь хорошего человека. Солнечная батарея разрезала его пополам, когда искусственная гравитация отключилась.

— Мне очень жаль, — удивленный и пораженный Трасс постарался вложить в голос искреннее сочувствие.

— Я виновата в его смерти, — тело девушки затряслось, несложно догадаться, что она корила себя за глупую, бессмысленную смерть человека. — Я не успела среагировать. Удержала Силой вторую энергоустановку. Вместо того, чтобы спасти человеческую жизнь. Все произошло так неожиданно.

— Вы сделали все, что смогли, Лорана, — выражая поддержку, мягко произнес Трасс. — Не стоит укорять себя за то, что не было вам подвластно.

— Это не оправдание. Джедай — хранитель мира и защитник общества, — заученная фраза автоматом слетела с губ, будто кто-то много раз повторял ее именно для Лораны. — Я должна была предвидеть…

— Не расстраивайтесь, Лорана. Вы не сверхчеловек. Вы не можете контролировать все.

Трасс чувствовал, что девушке, пережившей многое за столь короткий срок, просто необходимо было выговориться. Он приготовился слушать, приготовился оказывать поддержку. Раньше и с братом у них не было секретов, тот часто делился своими переживаниями, своей болью. Но после смерти родителей Трауна будто подменили. Он отдалился от Трасса, в очень юном возрасте научился самостоятельности и принимал решения, не советуясь ни с кем. Даже не уведомил родного брата о решении связать свою жизнь с военной карьерой. Трасс винил в этом себя. Недоглядел за братом во время лавины, а предательская веревка оказалась не слишком прочна и разорвалась. Тонны снега разделили их, как оказалось, навсегда. И вот теперь некий человек хочет довериться ему. Быть может, так же доверились Трауну те кʼреллʼнские торговцы.

— Я плохой джедай, — с горечью произнесла Лорана. — Почему выжила я? Мастер Ма’Нинг, покинувший нас мастер Оби-Ван Кеноби, да и любой другой рыцарь-джедай справились бы лучше меня. Я ни на что не гожусь. Мастер К’баот прав. Я ничтожество, а не джедай.

— Ш-ш-ш! — успокаивающе зашипел Трасс и, сделав над собой усилие и тяжело кряхтя, принял сидячее положение. Лорана склонила голову и шмыгнула носом. Помня, как расстраивался в детстве брат, когда у него что-то не получалось, Трасс аккуратно заключил ее сцепленные руки в широкие ладони. Вспомнив, что все еще сидит с обнаженным торсом, Трасс снова начал испытывать смущение, но Лорана, кажется, не придавала этому значения, погрузившись в свои переживания, и даже руки не отдернула, как Джорад.

На костяшки пальцев упала капля какой-то жидкости. Трасс испуганно отстранился и, нагнувшись, посмотрел девушке в лицо. Из ее глаз текла влага, капли которой падали вниз.

— Что с вами? — Трасс с тревогой уставился на нее. — С вашими глазами. Они… текут…

Лорана всхлипнула и подняла голову. Веки опухли, белки глаз покраснели, а влага продолжала сочиться, тонкими ручейками стекая по щекам и подбородку. Трасс отпрянул от неожиданности, но, быстро сориентировавшись, схватил с передвижного стола бинт и протянул ей. Девушка непонимающе уставилась на него, а потом улыбнулась. На ее бледном, усталом лице улыбка выглядела неестественно вымученной.

— Что это? — испуганно спросил Трасс, продолжая изучать огненным взором покрасневшие глаза.

Вытерев краем туники лицо, Лорана ответила:

— Слёзы.

Вновь незнакомое слово на человеческом языке.

— Слёзы?

— Ваша раса не умеет плакать, — констатировала она, в ее голосе прозвучал сначала нотки легкой зависти, а затем сочувствия. — Так странно…

— Плакать? — переспросил Трасс, запоминая еще одно новое слово, аналогов которого не было на чеунхе.

— Со мной все в порядке. Просто эмоции. Плохие эмоции, — Лорана тяжело вздохнула и смахнула со слипшихся ресниц остатки влаги. Кажется, его наивность немного успокоила ее. Ведь он не знает, как реагировать, как успокаивать плачущего человека, а вместо этого задает глупые вопросы.

— Значит, у вас, людей, течет влага из глаз, когда вам плохо? — переспросил Трасс.

Вопреки своему состоянию, Лорана рассмеялась. Звонкий смех оказался приятен на слух. От его неосведомленности о людях ей стало весело. Так же хихикал и Джорад, когда Трасс не понимал его. Хоть чем-то, но он смог помочь джедайке хотя бы на время отвлечься от мрачных мыслей.

Давящая боль неожиданно стянула живот. Трасс открыл рот и натянуто зашипел. То ли от побоев, то ли от человеческой еды, то ли просто от того, что он долгое время провел в сидячем положении, желудок скрутило в узел.

— Трасс, что с вами? — с тревогой спросила Лорана.

Тошнота становилась все сильнее, а перед глазами поплыли разноцветные круги. Голова закружилась так, что если бы не заботливые человеческие руки, Трасс упал бы на пол.

— Я помогу, — ее заботливый голос пронзил пелену боли. — Сейчас, потерпите немного. Трасс… Вы меня слышите, Трасс?..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Хэдканон:  
> 1\. У чиссов нет слезных желез, т.е. плакать они не могут.  
> 2\. У чиссов быстрая регенерация, т.е. восстановление тканей после повреждения.  
> 3\. Чиссы шипят от боли и от удовольствия, не стонут и не кричат.


	6. 5. Саркофаг

— А, Лорана! — окликнул появившуюся в ядре снабжения девушку Диллан Прессор, силясь изобразить приветливую улыбку на лице. — Проходи, проходи скорее!

— Куда дели тело Брэйса? — спросила Лорана, едва спустившись из ангара в подангарное помещение и заметив, что квинтет дроидов R2 возится с пострадавшей солнечно-ветровой энергоустановкой.

— Улиар настоял, чтобы его доставили в «Д4», — покачал головой мужчина. — Хочет похоронить, согласно человеческим традициям, а не так, как получилось с остальными погибшими.

Лорана почувствовала горечь во рту. Смерть Таркозы можно было бы списать на несчастный случай, но не в присутствии джедая. Несмотря на разговор с Трассом, самобичевание никуда не ушло. Она могла спасти Брэйса! Всё было в ее силах! Но… не справилась. Как остальные колонисты отреагируют на это? С еще большим недоверием отнесутся к ней или поймут, признают ее ошибку. Судя по поведению Улиара, ничего хорошего ждать не приходилось. Мысленно Лорана уже готовилась к очередным нападкам.

От мрачных мыслей ее отвлек приглушенный голос.

— Давай попробуем вытащить энергоустановку, — предложил Диллан, закрепляя камеру рядом с фоторецепотором одного из подъехавших дроидов. — Заодно посмотрим, как выглядит кусок камня, на котором мы застряли.

— Ты не пойдешь прощаться с Брэйсом? — удивилась Лорана.

С самого пробуждения ей бросилось в глаза, что Диллан — единственная связующая ниточка между всеми колонистами. Не будь его, люди давно переругались бы. Ему то и дело удавалось приструнивать холеричного Улиара, находить занятие для нервозного здоровяка Кили, распределять обязанности среди женщин, и даже оберегать ее, Лорану, от негодования людей. Хотя девушка чувствовала, что Диллан не вполне доверяет ей, но все равно была ему благодарна за помощь и спасение. В отношении людей он был скорее миротворцем, нежели лидером, предпочитая сглаживать конфликты между ними и беря на себя основную часть обязанностей. Джедай без Силы. Так, наверное, должны были в его представлении вести себя настоящие джедаи. Для выживания колонистам нужен лидер, который бы четко распределил силы и, сплотив всех, грамотно распорядился бы имеющимися ресурсами.

— Я сделаю это немного позже. К чему терять время? Мы сможем дать лучик надежды выжившим колонистам, если сейчас же примемся за дело, — Диллан поскреб щетину и, взяв отвертку, принялся прикручивать камеру к голове R2.

Лорана понимала, что мужчина лукавит. Не говоря ни слова, она достала из ящика блок питания. Что ж, пусть хранит свои секреты. Если захочет, расскажет как-нибудь потом. Кроме энергоустановок девушку в нынешней ситуации больше всего заботило состояние иного существа.

Трасс…

Что же с ним происходит? Чисс явно чувствовал себя плохо. Его несколько раз вытошнило, тело тряслось в лихорадке, а через некоторое время кожа покрылась странными лиловыми пятнами. Обратившись к Силе, Лорана вновь погрузила его в сон. Ни к чему ему мучиться болью, находясь в сознании! К Диллану же она пришла за помощью. Медицинского дроида необходимо было быстро починить, чтобы он взялся за лечение чисса. Ступив на борт «Сверхдальнего перелета» Трасс не проходил карантин. Естественно, не до этого было. Иммунная система могла не успеть перестроиться и среагировать, как надо. Даже растения с далеких планет, перед тем как высадить в общую оранжерею, держат в карантинном боксе. Чего уж говорить о людях и экзотах! Стандартная процедура карантина соблюдалась на любом республиканском корабле и в любом космопорте. Вдруг через контакт с людьми Трассу передалась какая-либо болезнь?

И хоть Прессор с недоверием относился к экзоту, стоило еще раз попросить его о помощи.

— Диллан… — начала было Лорана.

 — Просто, просто… До момента крушения «Сверхдальнего» я никогда не видел мертвых. Такого количества мертвых… — пробубнил мужчина и отвернулся, рука с отверткой дрожала. Вот-вот выронит! Собственные слабости признавать далеко непросто, а смотреть в глаза своему страху — испытание не из легких. Лорана потянулась к нему Силой и легкой манипуляцией отогнала болезненные воспоминания. Он встрепенулся, будто отгоняя кошмар, и взял переносной датапад. — Сначала отправим наружу разведчика, он повернулся к дроиду, которому так упорно устанавливал камеру. — R2-D3, ты готов? Тогда вперед!

Весело зачирикав, дроид неспешно покатился в ангар, где находился шлюз наружу.

— Я загерметизирую дверь, — произнесла Лорана, поняв, что момент разговора о Трассе упущен. Теперь следовало сконцентрироваться и сделать все возможное, чтобы «Сверхдальний перелет» снова ожил.

На мониторе датапада высветилось полутемное помещение. R2-D3 освещал себе путь тусклым прожектором, свет от которого скользил по мрачным стенам. На долю секунды на экране камеры мелькнуло темное пятно крови — место, где рассекло пополам Брэйса Таркозу. Диллан сглотнул, а Лорана шумно выдохнула.

Подъехав к шлюзу, дроид принялся возиться с терминалом, что-то недовольно попискивая в динамик. Окно терминала замигало, и на нем высветилась сначала сенсорная клавиатура, а затем появилась бегущая строка.

— Вот криффова бездна! — выругался Диллан. — Терминал требует код подтверждения высшего уровня! Неужели старик К’баот лично собирался контролировать разгрузку материалов? И где мы раздобудем этот код?

— R2-D3, слышишь меня? — спросила Лорана и, услышав утвердительное чириканье, продолжила, — Вводи следующую комбинацию…

— Вот тви’лечье счастье! Я и забыл, что с нами ты, — радостно прошептал Прессор, легонько проведя пальцами по краю датапада. — Что бы мы без тебя делали, джедай Джинзлер?

Дроид утвердительно пиликнул, вторил ему и терминал, когда код был введен. Лорана же искренне улыбнулась столь неожиданной похвале, которую непривычно было слышать из уст колониста.

Массивные ворота шлюза, громко заскрежетав, начали открываться, словно пасть сарлакка, обнажая утробу негостеприимного мира. Воздух с шипением ринулся наружу. Едва только между створкой и полом образовалась щель, как из нее хлынул мощный поток ветра, поднявший дроида вверх. Вместе с ветром в ангар ворвались клубы песка, словно рой жуков с’кррр, заполнив все пространство ангара. R2-D3 испуганно заверещал и жалобно пискнул, когда ветер с громким лязгом ударил его о противоположную стену. Камера разлетелась вдребезги, монитор погас.

— Снаружи песчаная буря, — произнесла Лорана, все еще слыша сквозь динамики, как выходит воздух из ангара и как неистовствует внутри него ветер. — R2, R2! Закрой ворота! Слышишь меня? Закрой ворота!

Несколько напряженных минут Диллан и Лорана слушали, как за дверьми гремела буря. Казалось, в ангаре и места живого не осталось.

— Пора высылать подмогу, — Прессор окинул взглядом остальных дроидов, — R2, скорее всего, отключился. Во всяком случае, сигнала на датападе я не отслеживаю.

В этот самый момент шум стих. Створки двери с диким скрежетом, от которого захотелось зажать уши, отъехали в сторону, и сквозь проем, бинарными ругательствами сетуя на тяжелую судьбу, заехал покорёженный R2-D3.

— Ты ж мой хороший! — Диллан чуть ли не бегом подлетел к дроиду. — Камера повреждена, датчик связи тоже. Всё в песке… Не дрейфь, приятель, подлатаю, отполирую, будешь как новенький!

Дроид пиликнул что-то на повышенных тонах. В его трели явно чувствовался сарказм.

— Да, ты прав. В такую погоду приличный таскен банту из пещеры не выпустит.

Прессор продолжал кудахтать над дроидом, как заботливая наседка, а Лорана сомкнула веки и попробовала прислушаться к Силе. Почему же она не почувствовала, что за пределами корпуса «Сверхдальнего» бушует стихия? Потоки Силы были хаотичными, жалобными, будто слабое излучение от почти потухшей звезды. Тысячи смертей вновь пронеслись перед взором. Вот прямо у нее на глазах погиб мастер Ма’Нинг. Вот малышка Катарин Прессор слилась с вечным потоком, так и не сообразив, что происходит. Вот тело капитана Пакмиллу буквально разорвало на части от взрыва на мостике.

Боль, отчаяние и страх вновь заполнили разум. Одновременная гибель стольких людей породила некий водоворот в Силе, скорбный кокон из умерших душ, сквозь который невозможно было прорваться. Лорана чувствовала, будто находится в саркофаге. Сложно сконцентрироваться, тяжело контролировать поток энергии, больно ощущать отголоски смертей в Силе.

Искаженное злобой лицо вновь появилось перед внутренним взором. Пугающая, леденящая бездна темной стороны…

Мастер К’баот!

Девушка вскрикнула и отдернулась. Что-то тяжелое сжало плечо.

— Лорана! Что с тобой? — Прессор отдернул руку, уловив горящие безумием глаза девушки, и непонимающе уставился на нее.

— А? Что? — она проморгалась и вскочила на ноги.

— Я говорю, погода за бортом нелетная!.. — немного повысил голос Диллан. Недосказанное окончание фразы Лорана прочитала сквозь Силу. Находиться рядом с джедаем, увидевшим призраков, ему было жутко.

— Диллан…

— Пойду займусь починкой антенны R2, — пробубнил мужчина, намеренно пропустив оклик мимо ушей, — и новую камеру ему подберу.

— Диллан!

— Да, — он нехотя повернулся, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что нашел себе очень серьезное занятие, и Лорана даже Силой не сможет оторвать его от полировки корпуса любимого дроида.

— Мне… Трассу… Нам нужна твоя помощь.

***

— …пищевое отравление дополнилось аллергической реакцией, — деловито сообщил медицинский дроид 2-1В, анализируя реакцию кожи чисса на пробы разнообразных аллергенов. — Человеческая пища вредна для этой расы.

Лорана с сочувствием посмотрела на Трасса, лежавшего под капельницей с глюкозой. Тусклый свет алых глаз, тяжелое дыхание и крупные капли пота на лице свидетельствовали о том, что чисс переживает не лучшие времена. Лиловые от аллергии пятна на груди, руках и лице ярко контрастировали с потемневшей, покрытой мурашками синей кожей. Кажется, питаться ему теперь придется иным способом.

Ладонь мягко легла на лоб. Холод чисской кожи снова испугал ее. Трасс шумно вдохнул и сомкнул веки. Прикосновение Силой принесло ему хоть немного облегчения.

— Как вы, Трасс? — заботливо спросила Лорана.

— Будто нахожусь в центре снежной лавины, — с трудом прошептал он. — Голова кружится. В желудке настоящий буран.

Мягко воздействуя Силой, Лорана попыталась унять боль.

— Спасибо, что заботитесь обо мне, джедай Лорана, — подал голос Трасс и, разлепив веки, постарался улыбнуться.

— В иной ситуации человеку я бы порекомендовал поголодать пару дней, пока желудок не придет в норму. Но представитель этой расы, насколько можно оценивать, находится на грани истощения, — медицинский дроид ловко заменил опустевшую колбу капельницы на новую. — Единственное, что можно сделать, это поддерживать его жизнеспособность, подпитывая организм через кровь.

— Нужна альтернатива человеческой пище, — Лорана нахмурила брови, понимая, что долго Трасс не протянет. — Основное население корабля — люди, но ведь с нами путешествовали и представители других рас — мон каламари, дуросы… Может быть, пища из их рациона окажется пригодной для Трасса?

— Такую возможность нельзя исключать, — прогнусавил 2-1В, пошевелив тем самым манипулятором, который оторвал ему Трасс, а затем починил Диллан. — Необходимо провести соответствующие анализы на совместимость. Чем скорее я это сделаю, тем лучше для пациента.

— Я принесу образцы из ядра снабжения, — Лорана собралась было отправиться на поиски пайков — что-что, а заработать язву желудка или еще что похуже она Трассу не даст — но тут голос подал молчавший до этого Прессор.

— Гипоаллергенная смесь.

— Что? — не поняла Лорана.

— У моей дочери Катарин была аллергия на лактозу и некоторые животные белки, поэтому мы кормили ее гипоаллергенной смесью, — пояснил мужчина. — Быть может, у инородца, — он недоверчиво покосился на Трасса, — не будет рвоты от нее.

2-1В утвердительно закивал головой:

— Это было бы хорошим альтернативным решением.

Трасс пошевелился и попытался приподняться на кушетке, тусклый свет алых глаз сфокусировался на Лоране.

— Я погибну с голоду, так?

— Нет, Трасс, — перейдя на сай бисти, ответила девушка, совсем забыв, что смысл разговора на общегалактическом языке экзот не понял. — Мы почти придумали решение. Диллан принесет детскую смесь, которая должна вам подойти.

— Это отец Джорада, так ведь? — услышав имя сына, Диллан удивленно опустил взгляд на говорившего на незнакомом языке инородца. — Передайте ему мои извинения и искреннюю благодарность. Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло ни с Джорадом, ни с его матерью.

— Все в порядке, Трасс, — Лорана с трудом удержала себя в руках. Прессор был не в восторге от того, что Джорад так быстро нашел общий язык с инородцем, собратья которого уничтожили «Сверхдальний перелет».

— Что ему нужно от Джорада? — строгим тоном спросил мужчина.

— Он просит прощения, что напугал твоего сына… и Марсию, — тактично перевела Лорана.

— Пойду за смесью, — буркнул Диллан, общаться по душам с инородцем он явно не желал.

— Он зол на меня? — спросил Трасс, после того как дверь за Прессором закрылась.

— Он еще не привык к вам, — Лорана накрыла горячей ладонью холодные костяшки пальцев чисса, — как и другие люди. Я прошу прощения за то, что они напали на вас. Вы для них чужак.

— Теперь я понимаю… — задумчивый взгляд чисса прожигал потолок. — Понимаю, что чувствовали к’релл’нские торговцы, находясь в нашем обществе.

— В общем и целом ксенофобия для нас нехарактерна, — сообразив, о чем думает Трасс, начала Лорана. — Колонисты росли, жили и работали бок о бок с представителями других рас — в нашей Республике их огромное количество. Ваши же собратья проявили агрессию. Ваш брат проявил агрессию. Они видели в чиссах последнюю надежду на спасение, а в итоге все получилось… как получилось.

— Траун. Сколько бед от его «благородных порывов» еще переживет Галактика? — Трасс невесело улыбнулся и, собрав оставшиеся силы, приподнялся на кушетке. — Как только выберемся отсюда, я добьюсь от Правящих Семей, чтобы колонистам оказали достойное гостеприимство, а затем переправили на родину.

— Ты уверен, что они захотят? — Лорана вздохнула, только теперь начав понимать, к каким последствиям привели действия мастера К’баота. — Эти люди хотели убежать от республиканского гнета, по пути оказались втянуты в конфликт с джедаями, а чиссы окончательно разрушили в дребезги их утопичные планы на будущее.

Да, в нынешней ситуации наиважнейшей задачей было обеспечение выживания колонистов. Но что будет, когда их, наконец, найдут и эвакуируют? Люди или чиссы — не важно. Что будет потом? Куда отправится полсотни людей, отвергнувших Республику? А может быть, им так и суждено провести остаток жизни в мрачном саркофаге без единого шанса на спасение?

— Я приложу все усилия, чтобы помочь выжившим, — лицо чисса стало серьезным. — Неважно, как они относятся ко мне и моей расе. Они пострадали от действий моего брата, Следовательно, я несу ответственность за их благополучие. Им и вам, джедай Лорана, я обязан жизнью.


	7. 6. Энергия

Сигнальные огни шлюза замигали, и створки начали медленно разъезжаться в стороны. На этот раз клубы песка не проникли внутрь, ветер не ринулся оккупировать новое для себя пространство. Лишь воздух с громким шипением вырвался наружу. R2-D3, задумчиво что-то пиликнув себе под нос, покатился наружу, навстречу яркому свету.

Едва намагниченные моторизированные опоры коснулись внешней части корпуса, как дроид плавно закрутил головой, демонстрируя тем, кто находился по ту сторону объектива камеры, пейзаж затерянного планетоида. «Сверхдальний перелет» приземлился на дно старого кратера, выветрившегося настолько, что оно превратилось в небольшую плоскую долину, покрытую красным песком, мелкой галькой и крупными валунами. «Д2» и «Д3» как раз таки пробороздили пилонам край кратера. Попасть в них изнутри теперь не представлялось возможным, ибо сами пилоны оказались повреждены. «Д1» зарылся в землю по самый киль при посадке, и после недавней бури его практически полностью засыпало песком. «Д6» лежал на боку, припорошённый песком. «Д5» и «Д4» же находились в воздухе, удерживаемые уцелевшим фюзеляжем и напоминающие вытянутые кабинки гигантского колеса обозрения. Ядро снабжения тоже находилось над поверхностью, поэтому дроиду пришлось спускаться вниз, используя реактивный двигатель.

«Сверхдальний перелет» пробороздил глубокую многокилометровую колею на дне кратера, и теперь его остов лежал на песке, словно панцирь гигантского насекомого. Над кратером вздымались остроконечные скалы, чьи зубчатые откосы хищно тянулись к небу. Свет множества солнц заливал небо, и для получения целостной, незасвеченной картинки дроид наложил на камеру фотофильтр. Беспощадные лучи жгли бесплодную землю. На этом куске камня ночь не наступала никогда. В какое захолустье занесло «Сверхдальний перелет»?

— Температура поверхности триста пятьдесят градусов. Атмосфера разрежена, состоит из углекислого газа и небольшой доли инертных газов. В пробах грунта преобладает кремнезем, а также гидраты оксидов железа, поэтому и песок здесь такой красный*, — Диллан планомерно зачитывал сводку, которую в режиме реального времени присылал дроид-астромех, и параллельно с этим рассуждал вслух. — Если бы не солнечная радиация и отсутствие магнитного поля, этот булыжник можно было бы терраформировать. Или хотя бы установить защитные пузыри, как в подводных городах гунганов.

— Как думаешь, энергоустановка выдержит следующую песчаную бурю? — спросила Лорана.

— Эти махины могут автоматически сворачивать солнечные батареи, но я бы оставил пару дроидов снаружи, чтобы они могли осуществлять сервисное обслуживание, — Диллан продолжал внимательно вглядываться в монитор. — Необходимо выбрать место для энергоустановки. Солнечной радиации здесь более чем достаточно. Энергии хватит, чтобы оживить генераторы всех дредноутов.

— Мы с Трассом попробуем запустить передатчик и послать сигнал бедствия, — Лорана в предвкушении потерла ладони.

— Если его народ не поработит нас, как это сделали джедаи! — буркнул стоявший за спинами Улиар.

— Трасс заверил, что чиссы помогут нам, — Лорана попыталась вложить в голос всю свою уверенность. — Нас переправят обратно в Республику.

— Снова в эту дыру? — переспросил Улиар, резко взмахнув руками. — Ну уж нет, туда я возвращаться не намерен!

— Слушай, Чес, — тут уж, к изумлению Лораны, вскипел Диллан. — Ты с самого крушения капаешь всем на мозги Республикой, джедаями, синими инородцами. Вот когда нас всех эвакуируют, можешь забрать себе хоть весь корабль. Оставайся и живи тут, сколько хочешь!

— Ох, ты ж… — Лорана отвернулась от монитора и закрыла лицо руками.

Вспышка в Силе невидимым кулаком ударила в разум, отрывая от реальности, в которой явно назревала ссора. Глаза на миг застелила белая пелена. За долю секунды перед взором, словно картинки в убыстренной съемке, пронеслись лица умерших. А позади, подобно черной дыре среди ярких звезд, ощущалось присутствие Темной стороны. Голодным сарлакком она поглощала мёртвые души джедаев. Огромной силы воли стоило Лоране взять себя в руки и ментальным барьером отгородиться от мощного импульса.

— Вот сарлачье логово! — выругался Диллан и вытер пот со лба.

Даже Улиар, громко ахнув, вытаращил в испуге глаза.

R2-D3 пролетал под брюхом «Д4» и снимал на камеру поверхность ядра снабжения. Вся она была усеяна трупами, тела которых были припорошены песком. За все время их пребывания под лучами солнц, остались лишь ошметки одежды, да почерневшие, обугленные кости. Зрелище напоминало сожженную напалмом братскую могилу.

— Мы все умрем так… — фанатично прошептал Улиар. — Вот, какая участь нас ожидает. Мы все обречены…

— Чес, твою ж маму грубым образом! — вспылил было Прессор, но Лорана примирительно подняла руку.

— Он боится, Диллан, — девушка встала и сделала шаг в сторону нервно озирающегося мужчины.

— Не подходи ко мне, джедайская дрянь!

— Чес, тебе нужно отдохнуть, — видя зарождающееся в испуганных глазах безумие, постаралась внять к разуму Лорана. — Пойдем к свупу. Я отвезу тебя на «Д4».

— Не подходи! — Улиар достал из кармана шокер. Яркая вспышка, дополненная громким, раздражающим ухо звуком, пронзила полутьму подангарного помещения.

Лоране ничего не стоило бы вырвать из его рук оружие или, мягко воздействуя на мозг, ослабить бдительность и усыпить. Но страх перед Силой, перед новыми ее вспышками оказался сильнее. Девушка лишь попятилась назад, закрывая спиной не менее напуганного Диллана.

Неожиданно из тьмы вынырнула бесшумная тень. Глухой удар, и тело Улиара осело на пол.

— Уж пару дней руки чешутся ему вмазать, — Джоб Кили вышел из полумрака, хрустя костяшками пальцев. — Достал ныть!

***

— Ру-у-ука. Ла-а-адо-о-онь. Па-а-але-е-ец. Уф! — Трасс потянулся к стакану с водой и отпил немного.

Человеческий язык учить было непросто. Частокол гласных, огромное количество значений у одного и того же слова, тяжело поддающиеся пониманию фонетические и синтаксические конструкции. О грамматике он и вообще боялся даже задумываться. То ли дело чеунх — всё просто и понятно. Как слышится, так и пишется. Сначала подлежащее, затем сказуемое. А тут… этот общегал напоминал хаотичные завихрения метели в пасмурный день. Хотя за эти несколько дней Трасс, благодаря не кому-нибудь, а малышу Джораду, уже научился общаться простыми фразами, вгружаться в общение на незнакомом языке было тяжко.

Джорад притащил из детской комнаты кубики с буквами, и они вдвоем часами составляли слова, расположившись прямо на полу палаты. Сначала Трасс выучил названия всех предметов в своем временном убежище, затем принялся за построение простых предложений. В присутствии Джорада учиться было комфортно, хотя его удивляла непоседливость ребенка. Она не шла ни в какое сравнение с привычной усидчивостью чисских детей.

За последние несколько дней состояние здоровья заметно улучшилось, аллергические пятна исчезли. Отец Джорада принес гипоаллергенную смесь, которая идеально подошла измученному голодом чисскому желудку. С человеческой одеждой оказалось сложнее. Они с Лораной долго подбирали костюм. Высокому и худощавому чиссу в обществе людей подошла бы разве что дорогая коллекция какого-нибудь известного дома мод, не имеющая к фигурам обычных мужчин никакого отношения. Да и самому Трассу очень не нравились те лохмотья, в которых предлагалось ходить. У людей явно отсутствовали и чувство вкуса, и понимание того, что называется комфорт. В итоге, после нескольких мучительных примерок Лорана отдала отобранные вещи Марсии Прессор, чтобы та ушила их под фигуру Трасса.

— Как пишется твое имя, Тгасс? — спросил Джорад и пододвинул неиспользованные кубики к чиссу.

— Хмм… — тот задумался и, несколько раз поменяв кубики, составил длинную строку. К сожалению, в человеческом языке банально недоставало букв для более ли менее правильного написания сложного чисского имени.

— Митт-га-ас-са-фис, — по слогам прочитал малец.

— Митт’рас’сафис, — деликатно поправил его Трасс

— Трудно, — попробовав прочесть еще несколько раз, Джорад все же сдался. — Твой язык похож на рычание ранкора.

— Что такое «рычание» и «ранкор»? — спросил Трасс, и в этот самый момент аварийное освещение потухло.

Тьма окутала больничный отсек, но Трасс продолжал прекрасно видеть очертания предметов и переливающуюся всеми оттенками алого света ауру ребенка, сидевшего на полу. Раздался всхлип, а затем жалобное хныканье. Джорад испуганно шарил руками в разные стороны. Он явно ничего не видел в темноте. Испугался и заплакал.

— Джорад, я здесь, — Трасс подполз к малышу и плавно коснулся руки. Тот схватился за рукав больничной одежды и громко всхлипнул.

— Мне страшно, Тгасс…

Чисс заботливо обнял ребенка, чувствуя непривычный жар человеческого тела. Джорад же вскарабкался ему на колени и уткнулся лбом в грудь.

— Не надо бояться, Джорад, всё будет хорошо, — совершенно не понимая, как нужно успокаивать человеческого ребенка, Трасс лишь аккуратно прижал его к себе. Когда-то в далеком детстве ему, как старшему брату, приходилось успокаивать Трауна, оберегать его от ночных кошмаров. Но поведение человеческого ребенка сильно отличалось от чисса. Чисский ребенок проявлял страх по-иному, он не искал защиты, а шел в нападение. Или, может быть, таким образом реагировал лишь Траун? Сколько тумаков получал Трасс от испугавшегося младшего брата, и не счесть.

Створки двери разъехались в стороны, и на пороге появился 2-1В, сверкая желтыми фоторецепторами. Джорад повернул голову на звук, ахнул, а затем поднял голову вверх. Снова раздалось хныканье. Поняв причину испуга, Трасс погладил ребенка по голове.

— Это глаза, Джорад, не пугайся. У дроида они желтые, а у меня красные. Они сияют в темноте.

— Мастер Трасс, — 2-1В повернулся на звук и надменным тоном, видимо, все еще помня, какую трепку устроил ему экзот, произнес. — Вам необходимо вернуться в постель. Бродить в темноте небезопасно. Джорада следует отвести к родителям…

В этот самый момент зажглось основное освещение. Трасс зажмурился и зашипел, ощущая неприятную резь в глазах. Слишком ярко, слишком больно.

Через несколько мгновений свет потух, а затем вспыхнул вновь.

— _Они запустили энергоустановку!_ — обрадовался Трасс, за неимением словарного запаса, озвучивший реплику на родном чеунхе. — _У них получилось!_

— Это папа и джедай Лорана! — догадался Джорад, небрежно утирая рукавом остатки слез.

— Теперь у нас есть надежда, Джорад! Когда выберемся отсюда, я покажу тебе… — чисс посмотрел на кубики и быстро составил нужное слово.

— Ксил-ла! — по слогам прочитал малец, все еще прижимаясь к широкой груди экзота. — Что такое «ксилла»?

— Мой дом.

***

— Вот, Трасс, держите, — Лорана протянула чиссу сумку с одеждой.

— Спасибо, — он бережно принял дар и тактично скрылся в уборной.

Лорана присела на край кушетки и улыбнулась. Трасс быстрыми темпами шел на поправку. И даже педантичного 2-1В удалось уговорить выпустить пациента на небольшую прогулку. Теперь, с возобновлением источника энергии у колонистов «Сверхдальнего перелета» появился шанс. И этот шанс могли использовать только Лорана и Трасс — восстановить систему связи и установить контакт с Доминацией. В настоящий момент следовало обговорить подробности.

На полу в хаотичном порядке лежали кубики. Лоране пришлось долго объясняться перед Прессором старшим, что его сын, играя с инородцем, помогает обучать его человеческому языку. Сначала Джорад просто сбегал в медицинский отсек от Марсии и остальных детей. Те были намного младше, а нянькаться с малышами ему претило. Диллан сначала ругался, но теперь, по наблюдениям Лораны, махнул рукой и практически смирился с тем, что у его сына появился новый друг-экзот.

Трасс вышел из уборной, понурив голову. Одежда хоть и сидела практически идеально, но чиссу совершенно не шла. Серая рабочая роба, да обтягивающие черные штаны. Ему явно непривычно было носить такую одежду. Но предложить что-то иное никто из колонистов не мог. Униформа на «Сверхдальнем» достаточно однообразна, а личные вещи погибших членов экипажа никто не осмеливался трогать. Ничего не поделаешь, до возвращения в Доминацию Трассу придется носить странную человеческую одежду. Не на свидание Лорана же его приглашает, и пышные балы остатки выживших колонистов вряд ли сподобятся устроить. Будто прочитав ее мысли, чисс обиженно сверкнул глазами и, взглянув в зеркало, пригладил растрепавшиеся волосы.

Длинный, заваленный мусором и листами дюрасталевых плит коридор теперь заливал свет. В темноте масштабы крушения представлялись не такими уж значительными, но теперь, при свете ламп, можно было прекрасно видеть, как сильно пострадал «Д4». И ведь ему досталось намного меньше, чем остальным дредноутам.

— Жесткая вышла посадка, — прокомментировал чисс, задержав взгляд на свисающей с потока дюрасталевой пластине.

— Мы с вами сделали все, что в наших силах, Трасс, — ответила Лорана, деликатно свернув в один из боковых коридоров, в обход жилых отсеков дредноута.

Люди пока что не готовы лицезреть Трасса, да и тому лишнее внимание может навредить. Слухи о синекожем экзоте быстро распространились среди колонистов. Его появление в обществе джедая могло лишь подлить масло в огонь ненависти, разожженный Улиаром.

— Мы идем в рубку? — спросил Трасс.

— Да, R2-D3 уже трудится там, — ответила Лорана. — Мы с Прессором запустили дроидов в рубки остальных дредноутов. К сожалению, приборные консоли уцелели только на «Д4» и «Д5», — она опустила голову. — До сих пор не могу понять, как мы с вами выжили…

— Люди и дроиды осматривали «Д1», так? — Трасс опустил горящий взгляд на девушку.

— По пробуждении Прессор сказал мне, что нас нашли в смятом пузыре, — Лорана с трудом припоминала давний разговор. — Не представляю, что бы это значило.

— Кажется, я понял, — чисс чуть улыбнулся. — Это была мини-спасательная капсула. Ими снабжают десант. В моей экипировке был такой. Наверное, сработал, — Лорана посмотрела на Трасса удивленными глазами. — Простите, но я не помню последних мгновений катастрофы.

— Трасс, — он снова опустил голову и алые чисские глаза встретился с серыми человеческими. — Вы спасли жизнь нам обоим.

В ее голосе нотки радости переплелись с тонкими обертонами разочарования. Лорана все еще не понимала, почему Сила подарила им еще один шанс и именно ее кинула в омут скорби.

— Джедай Лорана, — Трасс остановился и с уважением взглянул на нее. — Думаю, здесь нам помогли ваши способности. Если вы можете в одиночку управлять шестью дредноутами, то и спасти от смерти двух существ вам не составило труда.

Едва сдержав навернувшиеся на глаза слезы, Лорана быстро зашагала по коридору, пытаясь уйти от приносящего боль разговора. Как объяснить Трассу, что она не всесильна? Нет, спасение — чистая случайность, не более. Не было бы этого пузыря, и Кили с Таркозой нашли бы два трупа под какой-либо из переборок.

— Прошу прощения, джедай Лорана, — в несколько шагов Трасс нагнал ее и положил руку на плечо. — Я не хотел пробуждать болезненные воспоминания.

В этот момент из коридора выехал R2-D3 и, попискивая что-то, направился к экзоту и человеку.

— Как дела, R2? — спросила Лорана, силясь переключиться на нового собеседника, а тот уже охотно насвистывал отчет о состоянии системы связи. — Пойдемте, Трасс, он зовет нас с собой.

В рубке, так же залитой светом, светилось несколько консолей. Астромех поведал, что устранил несколько коротких замыканий и смог частично восстановить внутреннюю связь. Другие дроиды находились на мостиках остальных дредноутов и так же возились с уцелевшими приборами.

Трасс склонился над голограммой звездной карты, которую R2-D3 сумел построить благодаря наблюдениям.

— Можно ли восстановить курс, которым мы летели? — спросил он.

— R2 говорит, что Центр Совместного Управления в «Д1» уничтожен полностью, но если мы расшифруем черный ящик, то, думаю, да, — ответила Лорана.

— Видите ли, это звездное скопление было открыто совсем недавно, — начал пояснять Трасс. — Насколько я понимаю, сюда и экспедиций еще не организовывалось. Следовательно, карты этого региона нет, но по нашему курсу я смогу понять, в какой стороне находится ближайшая база Сил Обороны и Экспансии. Мы отправим туда сигнал бедствия.

— R2, передай R4, чтобы он извлек черный ящик ЦСУ и доставил сюда, — приказала Лорана, и дроид отбил бинарную команду своему соотечественнику на «Д1».

— Вы сможете восстановить систему связи? — Трасс осмотрел поврежденную консоль.

— Мы с R2 попробуем, — девушка поежилась, понимая, что, слившись с Силой, вновь увидит лица погибших и услышит голос учителя. Но отступить, поддасться страху — есть первый шаг на пути к Темной стороне. Она примет вызов и с помощь Силы и R2 сделает это так же, как посадила «Сверхдальний перелет».

Скрестив ноги, девушка приготовилась к медитации. Еще мгновение, и мощный поток Силы ворвался в сознание, а водоворот мертвых душ вновь закружился перед взором. Слух резанул знакомый голос.

_«Ты разочаровала меня, Лорана! Ты жалкая тень джедая!»_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Условия и рельеф планетоида - микс условий и рельефов Меркурия и Марса.
> 
> https://telegraf.com.ua/files/2017/10/hdrym.jpg  
> https://vistanews.ru/uploads/posts/2017-10/1508327069_mars.jpg  
> https://www.sharecg.com/images/medium/4084.jpg


	8. 7. Союзники

В широком помещении рубки «Д4» застыл высокий силуэт инородца. Трасс уважительно взглянул на сидящую на полу девушку, продолжая удивляться ее способностям в Силе. Лорана закрыла глаза, лицо ее было напряженным, а кожа побледнела. Недвижимая, она напоминала каменное изваяние, застывшее в скорбной медитации над утраченными жизнями. Запоздало он сообразил, что ее можно было бы усадить на что-нибудь — пол ведь холодный и пыльный. Вон в то сломанное кресло вполне подойдет. Только ножки хорошо бы починить.

Понимая, что пока помочь Лоране он не сможет, Трасс поднял кресло и потащил его к раскрытому чемодану с инструментами, оставленному кем-то из человеческих мужчин. Хоть какую-то пользу новому обществу он начнет приносить прямо сейчас. Следовало не только обучиться говорить на человеческом языке, попытаться понять традиции, принять необычные модели поведения людей, но и как следует изучить новый быт. На «Сверхдальнем перелете» многое оказалось непривычным. Пока Трасс находился в рубке, медицинском отсеке и шагал по длинным коридорам дредноута, в его памяти отпечатывались разные детали (в первую очередь оборудование и автоматика, не встречавшиеся на чисских кораблях), о которых он обязательно расспросит. Нового союзника, так похожего на его родную расу, следовало изучить, а после того, как собратья вызволят их отсюда, некоторые технологии можно будет с успехом перенять. Ведь именно этого хотел хитрый аристокра Чаф’орм’бинтрано, но в открывшихся обстоятельствах преимущество получит семья Мит, а вместе с ним — расширение политического влияния.

В чемодане с инструментами чего только не было. По-видимому, его хозяин не особо любил поддерживать порядок, или очень спешил, не успев собрать и рассортировать все по полочкам. Инструменты были нагромождены друг на друга, как кубики у Джорада. К большому сожалению, разобраться во всех этих железяках не помог бы даже консилиум из Правящих Семей. Слишком странными приборами пользовались люди. Первое, что попалось под руку — гидроспаннер. Трасс внимательно разглядел его со всех сторон. Похож на стандартную отвертку — вроде бы то, что нужно — но как им пользоваться?

В поясницу резко ткнулось что-то твердое и острое. По телу прошел разряд электричества. Трасс зашипел скорее от неожиданности, нежели от боли и выронил инструмент, с громким лязганьем покатившийся по полу. В поврежденном месте неприятно кололо, и Трасс, обернувшись, потер его рукой. Обидчиком оказался R2-D3, который, недовольно пиликнув, подъехал к сломанному креслу и погрозил ему манипулятором с электорошокером.

— _Эсехги!_ — выругался чисс, кое-как поднявшись. Кажется, общий язык пока не удается найти не только с людьми. С дроидами не везло еще больше. 2-1В до сих пор опасливо подходил к его койке в медицинском отсеке, но лечил исправно, а этот маленький «астромех» — еще одно новое слово в лексиконе — явно испытывал дроидскую солидарность к своему собрату, раз ткнул его.

R2-D3 повернул корпус и мигнул фоторецептором, выдав протяжное, хриплое «бу-у-у», в котором, по-видимому, содержалось все то, что он думает о нечеловке. Ну хоть с кулаками не бросается, в отличие от агрессивных людей. Хотя бодрящий разряд электрошока — тоже сомнительное удовольствие.

— Помощь, — Трасс медленно выговорил слово из нового для него языка, дополнив его жестами, — тебе, — он тыкнул указательным пальцем на дроида, а затем на себя, — от меня, — и указал на кресло.

Буркнув что-то, R2 отрицательно покачал «головой», или как это у них называется? Из-под корпуса высунулся еще один манипулятор и подобрал гидроспаннер.

— Учиться, — сказал Трасс и медленно протянул руку, чтобы взять инструмент. — Я хотеть учиться.

В тишине было слышно, как заскрипел электронный мозг R2-D3. Он оглянулся сначала на Лорану, пребывающую в медитации, а затем подозрительно впился фоторецептором в Трасса. Тот плавно сделал шаг вперед, а дроид попятился назад, но, издав протяжное «у-у-у», поднял манипулятор вверх.

Через несколько минут чисс с легкостью освоил гидроспаннер. R2-D3 оказался хорошим учителем, не хуже малыша Джорада. Его манипулятор, при всей своей неказистой конструкции прекрасно осуществлял мелкую моторику, показывая как менять насадки и следить за показателями на контрольном миникомпьютере. С фузионным резаком тоже удалось легко совладать. С помощью него Трасс аккуратно отрезал поврежденные болты у ножек кресла.

На мостике валялось еще несколько сломанных кресел, и Трасс с почти профессиональной сноровкой открутил от них неповрежденные ножки. За полчаса работы под строгим надзором фоторецептора R2 ему удалось собрать целых два кресла, на которых теперь можно было гордо восседать и любоваться на царивший в рубке хаос. Или удобно расположиться и работать с уцелевшими устройствами в относительном комфорте, а не сидеть на грязном полу.

В движениях манипулятора и непонятной бинарной болтовне дроида чувствовалась снисходительность. Трасс и подумать не мог, что искусственно созданные железяки способны на эмоции, которые, как оказалось, понимать было проще, чем у людей. А R2-D3 пока что явно не испытывал доверия к чиссу, хвостиком следуя за ним по всей рубке. Не удалось понять лишь одну эмоцию: в какой-то момент дроид встал перед ним и начал «топтаться» на месте, быстро-быстро поднимая и опуская моторные опоры. Что это? Нетерпение, злость, желание сообщить что-то важное? Голова с фоторецептором повернулась в сторону джедайки. Значит, все-таки тревога.

Лорана, тем временем, все еще находилась в медитации. Ее грудь плавно вздымалась и опускалась, а глазные яблоки медленно шевелились под веками. Трасс предположил, что сквозь мистическую Силу она, возможно, каким-то образом сканирует состояние корабля, манипулирует его деталями, а может, уже восстанавливает систему дальней связи

R2-D3 возмущенно пиликнул что-то, сверкнул фоторецептором и, оглянувшись на Трасса, поспешил к электронному терминалу. Руки Лораны сжались в кулаки, а на лбу выступили капли пота. Дыхание стало прерывистым, словно она находилась во сне и видела кошмар. Трасс склонился над ней, не понимая, что происходит, и каким образом ей помочь. Медитация явно выходила из-под контроля. Что-то незримое, там далеко, за пределами реального мира, причиняло ей боль. Чувство тревоги нарастало, витая в наэлектризованном воздухе, будто перед сильной грозой. Подъехав к стене, R2 продолжил «топтаться» на месте, будто не желая исполнять неведомый, неозвученный приказ.

— М-м-м! — девушка застонала и завертела головой, а дроид, ведомый, по-видимому, мистической Силой, подключился к терминалу. В бинарном бибиканьи послышался явный протест.

— Лорана, — тихо позвал Трасс и прикоснулся к ее плечу, желая вывести девушку из медитативного состояния.

Яркая вспышка резанула глаза. Голову буквально расколола дикая боль. Мысли, словно осколки битого стекла, разлетелись в стороны. Трасс упал, судорожно ловя ртом воздух, и зажал уши. Чей-то визг буквально разорвал барабанные перепонки. Казалось, еще чуть-чуть, и черепная коробка расколется.

Несколько мгновений невыносимой боли, и все исчезло. Белая пелена спала с глаз, а мягкая тьма, словно покрывало, накрыла взор. Электричество отключилось. В воздухе витал запах горелой проводки. Заставив себя сесть и оглядев помещение, Трасс увидел R2-D3, отброшенного к противоположной от терминала стене. Из самого же терминала вилась вверх струйка дыма.

Ало-оранжевая аура Лораны мерцала совсем рядом. Ее тело распласталось на полу. Чисс вскочил и, пошатываясь, подошел к ней. Под горячей кожей запястья бился пульс, в дыхании слышались хрипы. Положив голову девушки себе на колени, Трасс аккуратно хлопнул ее по щекам, пытаясь привести в себя. К его облегчению, Лорана почти сразу громко вздохнула и открыла глаза.

— Где я? И почему так темно? — пролепетала она и, сфокусировав взгляд, увидела светящиеся глаза чисса. — Ох, Трасс…

Испуг ее длился лишь мгновение, но Трасс понял — Лорана, даже будучи джедаем, как и Джорад, не видела в полной темноте. Или ей просто не хватало сил на это.

— Вы медитировали. Вам стало плохо, а затем что-то произошло, — Трасс нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить слово на сай бисти. — Что-то вроде замыкания. Свет отключился… И дроид… — он оглянулся на безжизненный корпус R2-D3 и замолчал, чувствуя, что словарного запаса не хватает для описания ситуации.

— Вы ведь видите в темноте, — догадалась Лорана, в то время как Трасс помог ей подняться и усадил на только что починенное кресло. — Здесь где-то валялись инструменты Диллана. Сможете помочь восстановить электричество?

— Что я должен делать? — спросил Трасс, внутри себя радуясь тому, что R2 уже ввел его в краткий экскурс обращения с человеческими предметами.

***

— Поставь его вот сюда, — скомандовал Диллан, и дроид-астромех R4, только что вернувшийся с «Д1», деловито пиликнул. На его корпусе виднелись вмятины, а верхняя часть была покрыта пылью и грязью. Какие же препятствия пришлось ему преодолеть, чтобы проникнуть в рубку «Д1»? По словам Кили и Таркозы, ЦСУ буквально сжало всмятку во время столкновения с планетоидом. Чтобы вызволить джедайку и чисса им пришлось лезть через вентиляционную шахту, но еще сложнее было вытащить оттуда тела. А уж найти бортовой самописец «Сверхдальнего перелета» — буквально иголку в стоге сена — для R4 — настоящий подвиг и во многом везение.

Дроид заехал в кубрик и аккуратно поставил предмет на краешек стола — небольшую сферу, корпус которой был сделан из прочного сплава дуниума и дюрастали.

— Возможно, теперь у нас действительно появилась надежда, — обрадовался техник, на что получил сердитую бинарную трель в ответ. — Эй, ты чего дерзишь? Что значит, ее не будет, пока я не наведу порядок?

Прессор сделал шаг назад и споткнулся об один из ящиков. Грохот падающего содержимого, наверное, был слышен на окраинах Республики. Теперь к куче деталей, мусора и пустых контейнеров от еды, присоединились тяжелые энергоблоки для свупов, живописно дополнив общий беспорядок. Кубрик Прессора напоминал нечто среднее между мусорным отсеком, заброшенным складом и типичным тойдарианским магазином на Татуине. Для живописности здесь не хватало выводка минокков и пары джав, копающихся в мусоре в поисках драгметалла.

Везде валялись детали от дроидов, инструменты, мотки проводов, запасные генераторы. «Стол» представлял собой капот от свупа с погнутыми корпусами дроидов-астромехов, ставших «ножками». Вместо кресла использовалась верхняя часть поломанного гимнастического фатира*, который Прессор с чистой совестью и парой уцелевших мягких матов забрал из спортивного зала. Последние он постелил на пол под ноги вместо пуфиков.

— Па-а-ап! Ты тут-а? — одновременно со звонким окликом в дверном проеме показалась удивленная мальчишеская физиономия. — Ой, к тебе стая поргов прилетала?

<tab>Кряхтя, Диллан встал на колени, внимательно окинул взглядом беспорядок и махнул рукой. Помнится, мастер К’баот, упокой Сила его душу, назначил ему строгий выговор за нарушение техники безопасности в подсобном помещении реакторного отсека. Но теперь ни у Лораны, ни у Марсии, поддерживавшей в семейной каюте идеальную чистоту, не было шансов на «перевоспитание». Кубрик — его вотчина. В нем много всего есть, и в рабочем беспорядке легко можно найти любую деталь, стоит только запастись терпением.

— Одним ящиком больше, одним меньше, — ответил Прессор старший.

Джорад покачал головой и тоскливо взглянул на запчасти для репульсоров, опрокинутые из другого ящика несколько дней назад. Словно прочитав мысли ребенка, R4 ехидно хрюкнул.

— Ты опять начинаешь? — вспылил Прессор. — Мог бы и помочь прибраться! Мусор бы вынес!

Дроид отрицательно повертел головой и уставился на каркас своего соотечественника под капотом свупа.

— Нет, не уберу! И не надо мне другого стола! — уперся Диллан и махнул рукой в сторону двери. — Иди к R2 и проверь, что там с электричеством. Мы почти час без него сидели. Как бы солнечные батареи не накрылись из-за очередной бури на поверхности.

Явно обидевшись, дроид крякнул и, скрипя колесами, направился прочь из кубрика.

— Папа, похоже, ему не нравится это, — Джорад постучал по металлическому корпусу «ножки стола».

— Мало ли, чего ему не нравится? — нехотя буркнул техник. — Между прочим, микросхемы он получил именно от этого дроида. Так что пусть не жалуется на дискриминацию!

— Вау! — ребенок вскарабкался на фатира и во все глаза уставился на странный предмет. — Что это?

— Это черный ящик, Джорад, — пояснил Диллан, тут же бросившись к сыну. — Стой! Не трогай руками!

— Какой же он черный, если он рыжий, пап, — укоризненно заметил ребенок и попытался подцепить ногтями кусочек отслоившейся краски.

Прессор перехватил маленькую ручку и, подняв сына, усадил его на колени.

— Ты опять сбежал из детской? — строго спросил он. — Мама будет волноваться и искать тебя. Ей нужна твоя помощь.

— Мне там скучно, пап, — пожаловался Джорад и прильнул к груди отца, обхватив маленькими ручками шею. — Там одни малявки. Элла и Мири постоянно ссорятся, а Шэн дразнится и обзывает меня ушастым гунганом, — он схватился за оттопыренные уши и, показав язык, повертел ими. — Я хотел помочь Тгассу поискать каюту, но мама сказала, что отберет голомелки, если я опять пойду к нему… Почему мне нельзя дружить с Тгассом?

— Зато ты пришел помочь мне, Большой Джо! — избегая неудобного вопроса, сказал Диллан; скрепя сердце и поддавшись убеждениям Лораны, он позволил ребенку общаться с инородцем, но не больше часа в день. Мало ли, чему его научит этот алоглазый? — Давай-ка действительно немного приберемся здесь.

Восторженные глаза ребенка продолжали осматривать самописец. Отец знал, что за этим скрывается черта, переданная по наследству. Джорад тоже не любил совершать уборку. Марсия постоянно сетовала на неубранные игрушки и приговаривала, что «сын весь в отца».

— А этот черный рыжий ящик? Он зачем? — спросил Джорад, опять пытаясь дотянуться до него.

— Он нужен джедаю Лоране, чтобы вызволить нас отсюда, — пояснил Прессор, отметив про себя, что с расшифровкой этой штуковины придется знатно повозиться. — Там внутри сохранился маршрут обратного пути.

— Но ведь корабль больше не может лететь, пап! — грустный голос сына дернул струны отцовской души, жаждавшей надежды.

— Не может, Большой Джо! — подтвердил Диллан, крепко обняв ребенка. — Но тогда Лорана сможет спросить у Силы, как отправить сигнал о помощи.

— И нас услышат! Правда, пап? Джедай Лорана справится! — с уверенностью произнес Джорад. Хотел бы Диллан верить так, как верит он. В столь безвыходной ситуации даже тень надежды значила многое. А для ее осуществления необходимо действовать сообща, даже объединившись с этим синекожим инородцем. Но вдруг Улиар прав? Чиссы определенно найдут их раньше, чем люди. Республиканцы не будут посылать дорогостоящую спасательную экспедицию в Неизведанные регионы. А какой прием окажут им чиссы — неизвестно. Однако ниточку, ведущую к хотя бы призрачной надежде на спасение, перерезать нельзя. Они выберутся отсюда!

— Конечно услышат, сын! Нас обязательно услышат.

***

Открыв глаза, Лорана по давней привычке уставилась в иллюминатор, надеясь увидеть там россыпь звезд. Но приветствовала ее лишь тьма засыпанного песком дредноута-саркофага. Как только она приподнялась на кушетке, включился ночник, осветивший медицинскую палату, то увидела на столике контейнер с пищей и аккуратно свернутую чистую тунику. Несмотря на то, что она более ли менее выспалась и отдохнула, голова гудела. Мрачные стены «Сверхдальнего перелета» продолжали давить, а ощущение безысходности никуда не делось. Наверное, то же самое испытывает пленник, приговоренный к пожизненному заключению в подземных штольнях Кесселя.

Приняв душ и облачившись в чистое белье, девушка без аппетита проглотила содержимое контейнера. Через некоторое время в палату зашел 2-1В и сообщил, что Трасс вполне здоров и уже покинул медицинский отсек, желая подобрать себе отдельную каюту. В гнусавом голосе дроида слышалось облегчение, а Лорана, поблагодарив его, отправилась на поиски чисса. Шагая по тусклоосвещенным коридорам — хоть солнечные батареи вырабатывали электричество в достаточном количестве, колонисты предпочитали его экономить — она размышляла, где сама будет жить. Обосновываться рядом с людьми не было ни малейшего желания, а уединение и перспектива остаться наедине с голосами умерших пугала еще больше. Спокойствие она чувствовала только рядом с синекожим инородцем, не пытавшимся на нее давить, а, наоборот, оказывавшим поддержку и сочувствие.

Он предпочел поселиться подальше от людей — ближе к кормовой части корабля. В каюте, на которую пал его выбор, никто во время перелета не жил — она была запасной, можно сказать, гостевой. Таких на всех дредноутах специально было спроектировано некоторое количество. Ведь колонистам предстояло находиться в пути не один десяток лет. За это время дети подросли бы, обзавелись своими семьями и, как предполагалось, заняли бы отдельные каюты.

Замерев в нерешительности, Лорана остановилась перед дверью. Едва она подняла руку, как та с шипением открылась, и на пороге возник R2-D3, тащивший за собой маленькую тележку с мусором.

— Лорана, как ваше здоровье? — осведомился сразу же заметивший гостью чисс и, получив заверения, что все в порядке, добавил. — R2 мне здорово помог обосноваться здесь.

Лорана посторонилась, пропуская дроида, и с любопытством заглянула в каюту. Трасс прибрался в ней — вытер пыль, починил поломавшиеся при крушении предметы мебели, проверил системы подачи воздуха и электричества. Во многом ему помог R2-D3, с которым, как оказалось, чисс не только нашел общий язык (в основном язык жестов), но и у которого научился обращаться с человеческим оборудованием.

— Проходите, — он вежливо улыбнулся и вытянул руку в пригласительном жесте. — Чувствуйте себя, как дома, если в нашей ситуации уместно это сравнение.

Не заставив себя ждать, Лорана вошла внутрь и с интересом огляделась, отмечая новые детали. Аскетичная обстановка, стандартный для дредноута набор мебели — ничего лишнего. Из посторонних предметов внимание привлек листок флимсипласта, лежавший на серой поверхности стола. Проследив ее взгляд, Трасс поднял его и протянул ей.

— Подарок от Джорада на новоселье, — в его голосе чувствовалось смущение.

На листке голографическими мелками был нарисован трехмерный пейзаж. Синие очертания гор, блестящий снег и фиолетово-зеленые ленты полярного сияния, протянувшиеся среди звезд, крупными горошинами разбросанных по ночному небу. И хоть штрихи, нанесенные детской рукой, были толстыми и местами неаккуратными, смазанными, картина в полной мере отражала дух замерзшей планеты. В памяти всплыл кошмарный сон, который не так давно пережил Трасс. Пейзаж казался знакомым, рука художника верно подметила многие детали.

— Вы рассказали Джораду о вашей планете? — спросила джедайка, упоминать о сне она не решалась. Эти обрывки воспоминаний, слишком личные, чтобы обсуждать их.

— Мы говорили с ним о наших мирах. Он отдал мне рисунок и сказал, что принес частичку моего дома, — ответил Трасс, бережно положив флимсипласт обратно на стол. — В вашем языке много слов, которыми можно описать природу.

— Вы неплохо научились говорить на общегалактическом, — подбодрила его Лорана. — Скоро сможете свободно общаться на нем.

— У меня есть хороший учитель, — Трасс вежливо улыбнулся и задал вопрос ей. — Что произошло в рубке и как ваше самочувствие? Я хотел навестить вас немного позже.

— Мне намного лучше, — ответила она и, заметив его настороженный взгляд, попробовала объясниться. — В последнее время контакт с Силой стал настоящей пыткой. С каждым разом все хуже и хуже. Это как прогрессирующая болезнь. Я вижу мертвых, слышу их голоса, чувствую их боль. Я как будто схожу с ума… — она опустила взгляд и подернула плечами, ощущая незримую тяжелую ношу за спиной. — Даже сейчас я слышу голоса погибших…

Сказанное походило на бред сумасшедшего. Поймет ли ее Трасс? Не отвернется ли? Никому из выживших людей Лорана никогда бы не рассказала о своих тревогах. Да они и не поняли б ее. Даже в беседах с Дилланом она всегда взвешивала каждое слово, боясь отторжения и непонимания.

— Лорана, — Трасс гостеприимно усадил ее в кресло, а сам присел на краешек кровати. — Можно ли как-то облегчить ваши страдания?

— Мастер Ма’Нинг говорил, что Сила многие века помнит отголоски тысяч смертей, — Лорана нахмурилась, слова давались тяжело. — Однажды Совет отправил мастера К’баота и меня на Амбрию. Четыре тысячи лет назад произошла катастрофа, которую называют Опустошение Амбрии. Погибло множество живых существ, а в водовороте Силы голоса мертвых до сих пор шепчут об ужасе, творившемся там, — сцепив пальцы рук, Лорана испуганно посмотрела на Трасса. — Там тоже чувствовалось влияние Темной стороны. Катастрофу ведь учинила ситхская колдунья. И здесь, на «Сверхдальнем», я ощущаю Темную сторону! Когда приходит дух мастера К’баота!

Не зная, что такое Темная сторона, но понимая, что это нечто злое и опасное, Трасс взял руки Лораны в свои. Их прохлада, вопреки обыкновению, оказалась приятна. Та трогательность, с которой Трасс заботился о ней, была непривычна. Лоране сложно было принимать заботу со стороны не обладающего Силой существа, обычно она заботилась об окружающих, подбадривала их, дарила надежду, искренне выслушивала и старалась помочь. Отвергнутой людьми и преследуемой душами умерших, в мрачной утробе дредноута частичка доброты, которую подарил ей Трасс, стала теплым лучиком солнца в морозный день.

— Вам нужно как-то абстрагироваться от всего этого. Мы все много пережили в последние дни, немудрено, что голова идет кругом.

— Спасибо, Трасс, — она посмотрела в заботливые алые глаза и впервые за долгое время искренне улыбнулась, ощущая, как на бледной коже щек вспыхнул теплый румянец. — Ваша поддержка очень много значит для меня.

— Так же, как и ваша для меня, — чисс вежливо склонил голову. — Позвольте немного отвлечь вас от плохих мыслей.

Лорана, понимая, что совсем не хочет возвращаться в медицинский отсек под покровительство занудливого 2-1В, с готовностью кивнула, чувствуя, как тревога уходит на второй план. Присутствие вежливого чисса вселяло спокойствие.

— Думаю, вам необходимо обзавестись собственной каютой, — Трасс поднялся и протянул ей руку. — Пойдемте подберем вам самую уютную.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Фатиры - те самые космические лошади из 8 эпизода.  
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/5/59/SWC_Fathier_Rider.png/revision/latest?cb=20180218075230


	9. 8. Самописец

В небольшой каюте, освещенной неоновыми лампами, находились двое. Они сидели на мягких резиновых ковриках — чисс, подогнув колени и умостившись на пятках, и человеческая девушка, привычно скрестившая ноги в медитативной позе. Оба дышали, медленно, вдумчиво, концентрируясь на внутренних ощущениях. Сухой фильтрованный воздух плавно входил в легкие, наполняя их жизнью, и с легким свистом выходил наружу. С каждым вдохом разум очищался, освобождался от тревог, а вместе с ним уходило напряжение в теле. Мускулы лица разглаживались, плечи расслаблялись, пальцы рук опускались вниз.

Ощущая чисса не Силой, как обычно и более привычно, а лишь органами чувств, Лорана синхронно с ним глубоко вдохнула и задержала воздух в легких. Сосчитав до тридцати, она редко выдохнула, опустив вниз голову и округлив спину, и довыдохнула, втянув живот внутрь и упершись ладонями в колени. Продержавшись так еще пару десятков секунд, Лорана, наконец, вдохнула полной грудью и, выпрямившись, открыла глаза.

Трасс, находившийся перед ней, лег животом на бедра и подложил под него кисти рук. Последовал шумный вдох, и он тоже выпрямился, а под синими веками мелькнули отблески алого взора.

— Что это вы делали? — спросила джедайка, увидев, как чисс круговыми движениями разглаживает живот.

— Мой организм еще не привык к вашей, человеческой, пище. Пусть она и для аллергиков, но боли в животе иногда вызывает. Я массировал его вот так, — поясняя, он прислонил острые костяшки пальцев по обе стороны живота. — Это неприятно, но эффективно. А как вам новый опыт?

— Тревога ушла, — с облегчением отметила Лорана, чувствуя не только спокойствие, но и столь долгожданный прилив сил; болезненные контакты с Силой достаточно измотали ее. — Это какая-то разновидность дыхательной гимнастики?

— Можно сказать и так, — кивнул Трасс и, вытянув руки вверх, с наслаждением потянулся. — Мы называем это осознанным дыханием. Если угодно, медитацией. Но, насколько я понимаю, к вашей, джедайской, медитации она не имеет никакого отношения.

— Чтобы войти в медитативное состояние, мы сливаем сознание с Силой, а затем концентрируемся на ее потоках — ищем ответы на волнующие нас вопросы, — ответила Лорана, с удовольствием отмечая, что вот такая вот простая гимнастика позволила ей расслабить разум, оказавшись намного эффективнее джедайской медитации. — Вы, чиссы, часто так успокаиваетесь?

— Нас учат правильно дышать с малых лет, — начал рассказывать Трасс, чувствуя доверие со стороны собеседницы. — Чиссы — очень сдержанный народ. Проявление эмоций во многих сферах жизни недопустимо. Оно считается вульгарным. Среди чиссов ценятся обладатели холодного, рационального мышления, а эмоции могут нанести вред, поэтому мы учимся контролировать их. Красисторы Флота Обороны и Экспансии и аристокры Правящих Семей могут медитировать по нескольку часов в день, ведь для принятия важных решений нужен взвешенный ум.

— Кажется, мы с вами немного увлеклись, — Лорана посмотрела на хроно, прикрепленное к запястью. — Полтора часа уже сидим.

— Голова не кружится? — участливо поинтересовался чисс и плавно приподнялся, протягивая ей руку.

— Нет, — Лорана недоуменно уставилась на синюю кисть, не сразу сообразив, что хочет от нее Трасс. Но, вспомнив, как однажды посещала Серенно, родину мастера-джедая Дуку, очень удивилась. Такая манерность в современном обществе считалась чем-то из ряда вон выходящим. А сереннийцы и прочие народы с богатой аристократической историей использовали старомодные манеры лишь в качестве ритуалов, красивых, но не несущих в себе глубокого смысла. Давно минули в Республике те времена, когда к женщинам было особое отношение. В современном мире между полами ставилось равенство, и любая женщина, даже слабая и хрупкая, могла с успехом конкурировать с мужчинами в любых профессиях. Джедаев же и вовсе считали кем-то вроде специально тренированных солдат со вбитой в голову идеологией. Никому из республиканских обывателей не пришло бы в голову подать руку джедайке, просто так, на основании того, что она девушка.

Удивление на ее лице Трасс, по-видимому, воспринял как отказ и собрался было убрать руку, но Лорана медленно подняла кисть вверх. На щеках вспыхнул румянец смущения, когда прохладные пальцы деликатно прикоснулись к светлой коже. Поднявшись, она опустила голову вниз и пошагала на месте, делая вид, что разминает затекшие ноги.

— Теперь ваша каюта вполне жилая, — отметил Трасс, окинув помещение педантичным алым взором; весь день по судовому режиму «Сверхдальнего перелета» он помогал Лоране обустроиться на новом месте. — Благодарю вас за совместную медитацию.

— И вам спасибо за помощь, Трасс, — чувствуя, как дрожит голос, промямлила Лорана, принимать его вежливую поддержку, подкрепленную кристальной искренностью, было приятно.

Несколько минут после ухода чисса она стояла посреди каюты, не в силах собрать мысли. Внутри зарождалась какая-то эмоция, неизведанная, сильная, и вместе с тем чистая и искренняя. _Запретная._ Лорану передернуло от воспоминаний. С детства в Храме Джедаев им запрещали проявлять сильные чувства. Гнев, злость, страх вели на Темную Сторону, и это чисто интуитивно казалось понятным. Но радость, восторг, восхищение… сильное их проявление так же не одобрялось мастерами-джедаями. О дружбе и любви не шло и речи. Если первое, столь нужное обычному человеку в построении социальных связей качество, Лорана понимала и очень жалела, что не может иметь друзей, то второе казалось ей чем-то невнятным, непонятным, тем, что никогда ее не коснется. Тряхнув головой, она отогнала опасные мысли. Не сейчас! Не в сложившейся ситуации! Сливаясь с Силой, она и так ходит по лезвию виброклинка, рискуя шагнуть на Темную сторону.

— Джедай Лорана!

Громкий детский голосок, раздавшийся столь неожиданно, заставил ее вздрогнуть. Нарушителем спокойствия оказался малыш Джорад, появившийся на пороге. Несколько часов вне контакта с Силой смогли не только немного успокоить разум, но и притупить чувства, что Лоране совсем не понравилось.

— Здравствуй! — отозвалась она, уже готовясь мягко намекнуть ребенку, что перед входом в личную каюту нужно постучать.

— Это тебе! — Джорад быстро протянул свернутый лист флимсипласта и, растянув губы в озорной улыбку, уже собрался было убежать, но Лорана Силой закрыла дверь прямо у него под носом.

— Не так быстро, Прессор Младший! — с напускной строгостью произнесла джедайка, собираясь, во-первых, серьезно отчитать ребенка, во-вторых, отвести его домой; Марсия уже не раз жаловалась на то, что в последнее время Джорад совсем перестал слушаться, и винила в этом дружбу с чиссом. — Снова от родителей сбежал?

На лице ребенка заиграла невинная улыбка, в то время как глаза хитро сощурились.

— Только не говори маме, — заговорчески прошептал он, — я хотел поиграть в слова с дядей Тгассом. Он так смешно их _карверкает._

— Коверкает, — машинально поправила Лорана, с любопытством разворачивая листок флимсипласта, и добавила, обращаясь больше к себе. — Твоя мама однажды с дяди Трасса скальп снимет…

От увиденного дар речи куда-то исчез. Взгляд упал на рисунок*, подмечая детали в угловатых и по-детски толстых штрихах. Пейзажи Джораду удавались на порядок лучше, но это… В явно наспех начертанных контурах вырисовывались двое — человек и чисс, которые, взявшись за руки, смотрели друг на друга. В девушке, чьи прямые распущенные волосы прикрывали тунику, а в серых глазах застыла нежность, Лорана узнала себя. Даже рукоятка джедайского меча была пририсована к широкому поясу. Трасс — других синекожих чиссов Джорад еще не встречал — был прорисован на порядок лучше. Рука малолетнего художника четко изобразила и статность, и худобу, и даже мистический алый взгляд, лучившийся теплом и заботой.

То самое неизвестное чувство вспыхнуло с новой силой. Испугавшись, Лорана выронила листок и взглянула на порог. Но Джорада уже и след простыл. Воспользовавшись ее замешательством и потерей концентрации в Силе, малыш с легкостью открыл автоматическую дверь и был таков.

***

Переборки корабля, освещенные тусклыми лампами, уже не казались Трассу такими мрачными. Пустые палубы больше не пугали темнотой, а разруха вызывала только легкий эффект негодования — поломанные приборы и мебель можно починить, а листы дюростали заварить обратно. Педантичный характер требовал упорядоченности не только в мыслях, но и в окружении. С беспорядком вокруг легко разобраться со временем и большим количеством ремонтных дроидов. Лабиринты палуб с бесконечными коридорами, шахтами лифтов и отсеками отдаленно напоминали сеть подземных пещер Ксиллы с той разницей лишь, что они не были покрыты инеем, а с потолка не свисали ледяные сосульки. Гигантизм, присущий человеческим кораблям, немного отталкивал, но в общем и целом Трасс чувствовал себя комфортно здесь.

Мягкой неспешной походкой он направлялся в сторону своей каюты. Джедай Лорана решила поселиться недалеко от рубки, в одной из кают помощников капитана. Так она могла иметь быстрый доступ и к самой рубке, и к отсеку с людьми, и к кубрику отца Джорада, который каждый день возвращал к жизни очередной свуп или собирал из покореженных железяк новых дроидов. Трасс же, не желая пока тревожить колонистов, предпочел одиночество.

Вместе с R2-D3 он потихоньку разгребал завалы и приводил в порядок помещения в своем отсеке, попутно изучая внутреннее устройство дредноута. Общение с Лораной превратилось в приятное времяпрепровождение. Девушка зацепила его своим состраданием, помощью в освоении человеческого языка и глубокой отзывчивостью. В то же время ей необходима была поддержка. Трасс видел ее неуверенность, но при этом, находясь рядом, всегда чувствовал искреннее восхищение ее стойкостью и выдержкой. Мог ли он сказать пару недель назад, что будет испытывать привязанность к инородцу? Столь теплое, поистине рыцарское отношение брата к той девушке, Мэрис Фераси, удивляло его, а теперь он сам вел себя с Лораной подчеркнуто вежливо и галантно.

— _…как молодой синдик перед аристокрой,_ — шепнул чисс в темноту.

Мысль прервал детский плач, донесшийся откуда-то издали. Трасс огляделся и понял, что, задумавшись, свернул не туда. Коридор привел его к герметичным дверям, за которыми, согласно плану, располагались турболазерные установки. Или то, что от них осталось после атаки дроидов-истребителей. Система безопасности сработала мгновенно, заблокировав уцелевшие отсеки. Иначе все колонисты погибли бы еще на первом этапе от потери воздуха, а не от действия радиационных бомб. Дроиды-астромехи Прессора исследовали те отсеки, а Лорана со скорбью сообщила, что от погибших джедаев не осталось даже тел.

Испуганный всхлип раздался совсем рядом, и проницательный взор различил в полутьме отблески алой ауры. Ребенок! Застрявший под обрушившимся листом дюростали. Как он попал туда?

— Не бойся, — спокойным голосом произнес чисс, приблизившись, присел на корточки, стараясь понять, как освободить человеческое дитя, и добавил на чеунхе. — _Как ты вообще сюда попал?_

Увидев мерцание алых глаз, ребенок пронзительно закричал. По-видимому, испугался, как когда-то Джорад. Не обращая внимание на плач, Трасс внимательно осмотрел место происшествия. Лист дюростали обрушился вниз и скрутился в рулон, концы которого свернулись в узкие трубки, превратившись в ловушку. Здесь только фузионный резак поможет. Или физическая сила… Трасс схватился за концы и попробовал расширить отверстие. Ребенок же, хныкая и шмыгая носом, забился в противоположный конец рулона.

— Я освободить тебя. Не бойся, — повторил Трасс, лихорадочно соображая, что же делать. Его силы было явно недостаточно, чтобы сдвинуть прочный материал, а ладони быстро покрылись кровавыми царапинами от соприкосновения с режущими краями пластины. Необходимо было позвать на помощь, отыскать R2, который мигом бы разрезал пластину.

— Помогите… — маленький человек, сообразив, что ему пытаются помочь, подполз ближе и вытянул сквозь узкое отверстие маленькую ручку.

С удивлением Трасс заметил, что перед ним девочка. В ее больших, опухших от слез глазах застыл страх, а еще надежда.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил чисс, бережно сжав горячую ладошку.

— Мири, — шмыгнув носом, ответила та. — А ты Трасс? Красноглазый чужак?

Последнего словосочетания Трасс не понял, но, услышав свое имя, утвердительно кивнул.

— Я один. Мне не справиться, — он подергал для убедительности край пластины. — Я позвать людей.

— Не уходи… — захныкала Мири и крепче сжала синюю ладонь чисса.

— Возьми, — чисс протянул ей карманный фонарик, который подарил ему Джорад. — Я вернуться. Вернуться с помощью.

— Не уходи! Пожалуйста, Трасс! Мне страшно!

Ободряюще улыбнувшись девочке, чисс поспешил в направлении жилых отсеков. Через пару поворотов плач Мири окончательно утонул в плотной тишине. Как долго она там? На таком огромном корабле родители долго будут ее искать. Перед глазами мелькал бесконечный лабиринт коридоров, широкий шаг сменился легкой трусцой. Надо торопиться! Вызволить испуганную Мири из ловушки!

Впереди замаячил свет. Трасс перешел на бег и, заметив темное пятно, появившееся из-за угла, не успел затормозить.

— Хаттовы отбросы! — сдавленно проворчал мужской голос, когда Трасс уже оказался на полу, придавив его обладателя собой. Перекатившись на спину, он быстро поднялся и подал незнакомому мужчине руку.

— Прошу прощения.

— Ты?! — глаза человека испуганно округлились, и он отпрянул от чисса, как от огня.

— Нужна помощь! — сразу начал Трасс, отдельные слова общегалактического языка роились в голове, не желая выстраиваться в более ли менее внятные предложения. Сам того не осознавая, Трасс разнервничался настолько, что перешел на сай бисти. — Там ребенок! Застрял. Ей нужна помощь!

— А этот что тут делает? — еще один, уже знакомый мужской голос раздался совсем рядом.

Обернувшись, Трасс увидел Кили, того самого здоровяка, который, не разобравшись в ситуации с медицинским дроидом, начал распускать руки.

— Чес, он тебя не зашиб? — спросил он, сжав кулаки, но помощь соотечественнику не предложил, а лишь окинул холодным взглядом.

— Чуть дух не вышиб, сарлачье отродье! — ответил незнакомый мужчина.

Понимая, что нужно действовать быстро, Трасс обратился теперь к Кили:

— Мири! Девочка! Там! — он указал в направлении отсека с турболазерами. — Застряла! Ваша помощь!

— Что он там рычит себе под нос? — буркнул Кили, недоуменно почесав затылок. — Ну и акцент! Ранкор понятнее говорит! А ну пошел вон отсюда! Тебя сюда не звали!

На шум сбежалось несколько женщин, а любопытные дети, высунувшись из-за углов, стали тыкать пальцами в Трасса и испуганно округлять глаза.

— Какой же страшный!

— Как мертвец!

— Посмотрите на его кожу!

— Ты видела эти глаза?

— Настоящий демон!

Гул голосов сбивал с толку. Трасс первый раз пошел на контакт с людьми. Вместо того, чтобы слушать его, они говорили что-то и откровенно таращились на него. Трасс чувствовал себя неведомой зверушкой, доставшейся на потеху публике, которая еще не решила бояться его или насмехаться над ним.

— Я просить помощи, — продолжил он, подавляя собственный страх и помня, что должен вызволить Мири. — Там застрять ребенок!

То ли не понимая акцента, то ли не желая принимать слова чисса всерьез, люди продолжали роптать и недобро переглядываться. К голосам взрослых прибавились детские реплики.

— Говорила я тебе, Элла, что эти инородцы едят детей.

— Он съел Джорада и пришел за новым ребенком, Шэн!

Мужчина, которого Трасс случайно сбил, оперся спиной о стену. Его взгляд выражал не то, чтобы страх, но озлобленность. Кили же продолжал стоять напротив, но не смел броситься с кулаками, как в прошлый раз. Обстановка становилась все более напряженной. Жалея о том, что не вернулся к Лоране, Трасс судорожно соображал, как выйти из ситуации.

Пиликающий звук и громкий детский смех заставили людей замолчать и оглянуться в ту сторону, откуда пришел Трасс. Поскрипывая моторными опорами, в коридор въехал R4. На голове у него сидела та самая девочка Мири и держала в руке включенный фонарь.

— _Слава Правящим семьям!.._ — облегченно выдохнул Трасс. Кажется, дроид-астромех прибыл на место происшествия раньше и спас девочку, чье платье было разодрано, на коже виднелись свежие ранки, а пыльный бант застрял в спутанных волосах. По-видимому, она отчаянно пыталась освободиться сама.

— Мири! Твоя матушка тебя обыскалась! — крикнул кто-о из детей.

— С тобой все в порядке, Солнышко? — невысокая женщина — Трасс узнал в ней мать Джорада — бережно взяла ребенка на руки.

— Он! — захныкав, девочка тыкнула указательным пальцем в чисса, и недобрые взоры людей обратились к нему. — Он бросил меня в темноте!

***

— Так что в итоге с системами дальней связи, Лорана? — прямо спросил Диллан, едва гости в лице чисса и джедайки переступили порог кубрика.

— Восстановить внешнюю связь мне пока не удалось, — уклончиво ответила Лорана, краем глаза наблюдая за Трассом, еще не пришедшим в себя после общения с колонистами (его в буквальном смысле пришлось вытаскивать из лап разъяренного Кили). — Чисский командир устроил бомбардировку корпусов дредноутов таким образом, что оказались уничтожены все внешние передатчики.

— _Мой брат хотел обезвредить «Сверхдальний перелет», а не уничтожить его,_  — произнес Трасс на сай бисти, по-видимому, понимая обрывки разговора. —  _В момент боя что-то пошло не так, и он или кто-то из его окружения вынужден был спустить дроидов с цепи._

Лорана вздрогнула, вспоминая те бешенные мгновения, которые едва не свели ее с ума. Вторая волна атаки началась ровно после того, как мастер К’баот ступил на Темную Сторону, напав на Митт’рау’нуруодо и, тем самым, спровоцировав чиссов на полное уничтожение «Сверхдальнего». Лорана прекрасно помнила разговор с чисским командиром. Хоть прочесть его мысли сквозь Силу было невозможно, но в благородстве не было никаких сомнений: пойди мастер К’баот на уступки, чисс не тронул бы корабль, а возможно даже указал бы безопасный окольный маршрут. Он всего лишь защищал свой народ, так же как Лорана и остальные джедаи защищали Республику.

— Что этот инородец там бормочет? — прошипел Прессор, покосившись на Трасса, рассматривающего захламленный кубрик.

— Всего лишь уверяет, что чиссы людям не враги, — произнесла ставшую фундаментальной для нее истину Лорана и перевела разговор в другое русло. — Что ж. попробую вскрыть черный ящик.

Поправив подол туники, она уселась на гимнастического фатира и уже приготовилась слиться с Силой и испытать на себе очередной приступ боли, как Трасс деликатно тронул ее за плечо.

—  _Возможно, дроиды лучше справятся с этой задачей,_ — мягко сказал он. —  _Видеть ваши страдания невыносимо. Вдруг повредятся данные самописца._

Предложение казалось резонным, но в какой-то мере кольнуло по самолюбию. Лорана привыкла все делать самостоятельно, не полагаясь на дроидов или кого-то еще. Но Трасс прав, очередной контакт с Силой может породить нечто более опасное, чем простое электрозамыкание. Кивнув, она освободила место для R2-D4, и тот сразу же приступил к извлечению и дешифровке данных.

— Можем ли мы восстановить дальнюю связь? — нетерпеливо спросил Диллан. Ему, как никому другому, хотелось покинуть «Сверхдальний» как можно скорее.

— Дроиды, обслуживающие солнечные батареи, уже собрали достаточно информации о планетоиде и ближайшем звездном окружении, — сказала Лорана, вынув портативный датапад, на котором отобразилась голограмма местности. Трехмерная модель «Сверхдальнего перелета» одиноко лежала на ней, словно погибшая, но еще не обглоданная падальщиками банта в каменистой пустыне. Россыпь ярких звезд вокруг напоминала яркие огни небоскребов Корусанта, а дальше, за пределами сенсоров дроидов, простиралась бездна Неизведанных регионов. Ни координат гиперпространственных путей, ни знакомых звездных систем, ничего.

— Удалось отсканировать лишь малую часть скопления, — продолжала Лорана, медленно поворачивая голограмму. — Судя по направлению излучений и плотности звезд, мы находимся чуть ли не в его центре.

— Поразительно, как тут вообще мог возникнуть планетоид?! — удивился Диллан, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Воистину проклятое место!

В этот момент R2 разразился радостной трелью и повернул голову к беседующим людям.

— У него получилось извлечь все данные! — обрадовалась Лорана. — Ну как? Ты уже их обработал?

Дроид утвердительно пиликнул и, небрежно протаранив фатира, вставшего у него на пути, подъехал в центр кубрика.

— Ну же, малыш, покажи, что тебе удалось выяснить, — нетерпеливо бросил Диллан, буркнув себе под нос. — Скоро, скоро мы уберемся отсюда!

Голопроектор замерцал, и в его ярко-голубых лучах прорисовалась карта Галактики, вернее той его части, которая была известна республиканцам.

—  _И это вся территория вашего государства?!_ — изумленно проговорил Трасс, окидывая оценивающим взором новые для него области космоса. —  _Впечатляет!_

— Не думаю, что инородцу стоило показывать карту, — пробубнил Диллан, но, поймав предупреждающий взгляд Лораны, стушевался. — Хорошо, хорошо. Молчу.

— R2, покажи маршрут «Сверхдальнего перелета», — распорядилась Лорана, опершись спиной об один из ящиков.

На голограмме красной ниточкой начал прорисовываться знакомый курс**, часть которого покойный капитан Пакмиллу назвал пробным рейсом. Старт с верфей Яги Малой, плавное движение из Внешнего Кольца к Центральным Мирам, технические остановки на Лоннау, Корусанте, Кокаше и, наконец, движение центробежным маршрутом к краю Галактики. Желтыми точками мигнули системы Мондресс и Роксули. А дальше распростерлись далекие просторы Дикого космоса. И лишь на границе с Неизведанными регионами маршрут «Сверхдальнего перелета» прервался. Зеленой прерывистой линией за пределы Галактики протянулся так и не пройденный курс.

— _Прямо через территорию Доминации…_ — задумчиво отметил Трасс и, повернувшись к Лоране, добавил. —  _Мой брат все сделал правильно, предложив вашему кораблю альтернативный маршрут. Аристокры Правящих Семей пришли бы в бешенство, узнав, что хорошо вооруженный корабль, способный распасться на целый флот, с тысячами разумных существ на борту вторгся в пространство чиссов._

R2-D3 тем временем отобразил на голограмме место встречи «Сверхдальнего» с флотами чиссов, вагаари и Торговой Федерации. К счастью, последние не отобразились на карте, ибо информация о сражении была записана на другом слоте самописца.

— Аккурат на границе Диких Пространств и Неизведанных регионов… — пробормотал Диллан. — Чиссы знали, что «Сверхдальний» прилетит сюда. Иначе б не ждали, вооруженные до зубов. И после этого, Лорана, ты утверждаешь, что они не опасны?!

Лорана прикусила язык. Диллану и остальным не стоило знать о флоте Торговой Федерации, который захватил красистор Митт’рау’нуруодо, и о некоем человеке по имени Стратис, сепаратисте, прибывшем, чтобы уничтожить «Сверхдальний». Встреча с неймодианскими кораблями действительно казалась чьей-то тонко спланированной игрой. Значит, проект «Сверхдальний перелет» с самого начала был обречен, а мастер К’баот оказался жертвой манипуляции. Возможно, от флота дроидов джедаи смогли бы организовать оборону, но против тактического гения чиссов все оказалось напрасно. Это в Республике джедаев боялись, не зная об их истинных способностях, не смея в открытую переступать им дорогу. Командир Митт’рау’нуруодо же лишь по обрывкам рассказов кореллианца смог выявить слабые места защитников Республики и нанести точный удар. Что ни говори, а брат Трасса — действительно великий стратег.

Мысль снова вернулась к манипуляции, за которой стояла неизвестная республиканская фигура. Зачем? Зачем кому-то нужно было уничтожать столько невинных жизней? Ведь экспедиция не несла цели порабощать другие народы или выступать против Торговой Федерации. Хотя, что было на уме у К’баота, даже Силе теперь неизвестно. Мастера-джедая уважали и боялись. В Сенате у него было достаточно врагов. Выстроив в голове логическую цепочку, Лорана поняла, что сама не знала истинных целей экспедиции.

R2, тем временем, вычислил маршрут до скопления на карте и совместил его с данными от дроидов с поверхности планетоида. Трасс же с интересом наблюдал за тем, как слои звездных карт накладываются друг на друга.

— Вот уж действительно сердце Неизведанных регионов… — сказал пораженный Диллан, после того, как на голограмме высветился окончательный вариант, и сплюнул на пол, — или их задница. Кажется, в ней мы сейчас и находимся.

—  _Лорана, вам удалось провести корабль так, чтобы не столкнуться со звездами!_ — восхищенно произнес Трасс, выдавая совсем иную реакцию, нежели человеческий мужчина. —  _Мое уважение! Каждую секунду в гиперпространстве мы находились на волосок от гибели._

Отвлекшись от своих мыслей, джедайка засмущалась неожиданной похвале, чувствуя, как щеки заливаются румянцем.

—  _А теперь, Трасс, покажите нам, в какой стороне находится Доминация,_  — попросила она, подав чиссу стилус.

Немного помявшись и смущаясь от того, что беседа ведется на двух языках, один из которых он понимает через слово, Трасс начал рисовать. Лорана поняла, что его, как и Диллана, пугает перспектива предоставления людям сведений о чисских территориях. Но выбора у обеих сторон не было. Выжить они могут, только действуя сообща.

—  _Доминация находится здесь,_  — он отметил на карте крупный участок Неизведанных регионов. —  _Ближайшая к нам населенная система — Кормит. От нее идет гиперпространственный маршрут до Крустаи, военной базы, которой руководит мой брат. Но Кормит находится под покровительством семьи Чаф…_

—  _Ваши политические противники?_ — догадалась Лорана, вспомнив рассказы чисса о сферах влияния Правящих Семей и планетах, им принадлежащих.

—  _Да,_  — нехотя отозвался он.

—  _Есть ли возможность связаться с вашим флотом напрямую?_ — спросила джедайка, понимая, что нужен альтернативный вариант. Не понаслышке, она хорошо знала, политики и военные слеплены из разных сортов теста.

—  _В пограничной системе Селвис есть крупный гарнизон,_ — Трасс отметил точку на карте. —  _Мы с адмиралом Ар’алани прибыли именно оттуда. Уверен, после всего, что произошло, брата доставят именно туда._

— О чем это вы разговариваете? — раздраженно перебил Прессор, напряженно вслушивавшийся в незнакомую речь.

— Прости, Диллан, — извинилась Лорана, совсем забыв о третьем участнике дискуссии. — Мы обсуждаем приемлемые варианты действий, — она достала инфочип и протянула его дроиду. — R2, скачай сюда все данные. Их необходимо обмозговать.

— И приступить к починке дальней связи, — нетерпеливо напомнил Прессор.

Покинув кубрик, Трасс и Лорана некоторое время шли бок о бок по темному коридору. Оба не решались нарушить тишину. Оба предались размышлениям.

***

— Дальнюю связь невозможно починить, так? — тихо спросил, наконец, Трасс.

Лорана остановилась и прямо посмотрела в горящие алым глаза. Уходить от вопроса не было смысла, лгать — тем более.

— От множества звезд в скоплении исходят разные типы излучений, — она опустила голову, признавая горькую правду, — и даже если бы мы смогли послать сигнал бедствия, он затерялся бы в какофонии электромагнитных волн. Чтобы сигнал был достаточно сильным, нам потребуется передатчик размером с сам «Сверхдальний перелет». К тому же, — она опустила плечи и схватилась руками за голову. — Ваш брат лишил «Сверхдальний» возможности передавать сигналы. Он действительно тактический гений.

При упоминании Митт’рау’нуруодо Трасс слегка поморщился. По-видимому, воспоминания о брате были для него болезненными.

— У вас есть запасной вариант, — констатировал чисс, — но вы не стали озвучивать его Диллану Прессору.

— Нет, не стала, — Лорана потупилась; план, вырисовывающийся в голове, был рискованным и одновременно циничным по отношению к колонистам, — потому что хочу уберечь нас обоих. Вы ощутили сегодняшнюю реакцию людей на себе, Трасс. Ко мне они относятся не лучше. Даже хуже. Если бы я озвучила Диллану альтернативный вариант, надежда угасла бы почти сразу.

— Правильно ли я понимаю, что речь идет о двухместном корабле, о котором вы разговаривали с Кар’дасом? — спросил Трасс, уловив ход ее мысли. — Он уцелел при посадке?

— Именно, «Небесная фея», — кивнула Лорана, понизив голос; хоть они и говорили на сай бисти, девушка очень боялась «ушей» у мертвых стен. — Насчет целостности я не уверена. «Фея» находится в одном из ангаров «Д3».

— Того самого, у которого поврежден пилон? — покачал головой чисс.

— Да, — ответила джедайка и с мольбой взглянула на чисса. — Вы понимаете, почему я не стала говорить о ней Диллану?

— Вы хотите осуществить тот самый план, о котором мы договаривались перед крушением, — произнес чисс голосом, в котором звенело ледяное спокойствие. — Вы сможете вывести звездолет из звездного скопления, я смогу договориться с чиссами о помощи, но если мы полетим вдвоем, колонисты могут воспринять это, как…

—  _…побег,_  — закончила за него Лорана. — Именно этого я боюсь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Рисунок Трасса и Лораны (честно утащенный с Тамблера)  
> https://66.media.tumblr.com/879ab572b438625224c6cd54859dffa2/tumblr_p4jmjuNdjE1se6q8so2_r1_500.png
> 
> **Курс "Сверхдальнего перелета":  
> https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/starwars/images/7/7f/FateOutboundFlight-TEA.png/revision/latest/scale-to-width-down/2000?cb=20150830003321
> 
> ***Карта Доминации чиссов  
> https://db4sgowjqfwig.cloudfront.net/campaigns/101516/assets/652967/ChissAscendancy.jpg?1476537462


	10. 9. "Небесная Фея"

Темная, опутанная множеством кабелей и проводов шахта лифта напоминала утробу гигантского червя. Лучи света скользили по деформированным опорам, тени от которых гротескными рисунками отражались на стенах. Двое спутников, облаченных в скафандры, двигались осторожно, стараясь не попасть ногами в ловушки из порванных тросов и не провалиться в соседнюю шахту — зияющие дыры продырявленной дюростали нелегко заметить в паутине проводов. В шахте не было воздуха, и единственное, что резало слух — собственное тяжелое дыхание внутри скафандра. Даже в отсутствии искусственной гравитации, под воздействием небольшой силы тяжести планетоида, долгий путь вперед давался с трудом: то и дело приходилось проползать под смятыми магнитными опорами или вытаскивать ноги из клубка лопнувших тросов. Но сложнее всего приходилось третьему спутнику — дроиду.

— Я помогу тебе, — с готовностью отозвалась Лорана на жалобное пиликанье R2-D3 и, сконцентрировавшись, Силой перенесла его через раскуроченный лист дюростали.

Дроид благодарно бибикнул и навел прожектор вперед, освещая дорогу. Трасс, оглянувшийся было назад, сощурил взгляд от яркого света. Даже фотофильтр, встроенный в шлем, не спасал его чувствительные глаза, привыкшие к мраку. Но хорошее ночное зрение в условиях потерпевшего крушение корабля оказалось преимуществом: двигаясь впереди, чисс обнаруживал и обходил опасные участки, предупреждая затем джедайку. Передвигаться в человеческом скафандре неудобно и тяжело, сама конструкция, на первый взгляд легкая, плотно прилегающая к телу, на деле значительно ограничивала движения. Казалось бы, по пропорциям Трасс не сильно отличался от людей, однако скафандр пришлось долго подбирать и подгонять.

Судя по докладу одного из астродроидов, отправленных на разведку, «Д3» досталось не меньше, чем «Д1», принявшему на себя весь удар во время приземления. Так же, как и поврежденный пилон, он не снабжался кислородом — колонисты рационально предпочли беречь его запасы, а вырабатывающуюся от солнечных батарей энергию тратить на поддержание систем жизнеобеспечения в «Д4» и ядре снабжения, куда часто приходилось наведываться за припасами и инструментами.

— Вот это место, — остановившись, сказала Лорана и поправила наплечный фонарь, в лучах которого тоннель внезапно сузился, а далее виднелся тупик. — Скала не пробила обшивку. Всего лишь сплющила сам пилон.

Неровные станы действительно смыкались друг с другом, будто неведомая рука, обладающая невероятной силой, сжала их, словно пластиковый стакан. Пролезть вперед не было никакой возможности.

Осмотревшись, Лорана достала датапад, на котором высветились отливающие голубоватым светом две голограммы-схемы пилона — неповрежденного и сдавленного.

— R4, ты меня слышишь? — спросила девушка во встроенный в шлем комлинк, параллельно сравнивая схему на голограмме и картину перед глазами.

Компьютер, закрепленный на предплечье, быстро перевел слова бинарного языка в текстовую форму, и девушка, встав вплотную к неповрежденной стене, сделала несколько насечек, отмечая габариты будущего лаза. Небольшого — как раз такого, чтобы в него мог пролезть человек.

— Как успехи? — поинтересовался Трасс, скидывая с плеч тяжелый рюкзак с оборудованием и припасами.

— R4 установил мобильный стыковочный шлюз с той стороны, — отозвалась она, Силой подняв R2-D3 и приземлив рядом с собой. — Теперь дело за нами.

Дроид радостно пиликнул, показывая готовность к действию, и активировал фузионный резак. Трасс опустил дополнительный фильтр на шлем, защищая глаза, и приготовился ассистировать. Вскоре из стены полетел сноп искр. Лорана же присела поодаль, разглядывая схему на голограмме и намечая путь до ангара с «Небесной феей».

Изначальный план — отправиться на «Д3» снаружи — пришлось быстро забраковать. Солнечная радиация на поверхности была настолько сильна, что оболочки скафандров с ней не справились бы. К тому же невозможно было предсказать, как быстро на планетоиде начинаются песчаные бури. Джедай и чисс сильно рисковали собой, если бы попытались выбраться наружу. Они могли бы просто на просто не вернуться, сброшенные порывами ветра вниз.

Республиканские конструкторы так привыкли к дроидам, выполняющим всю работу в открытом космосе, что не сподобились укомплектовать «Сверхдальний» защитной экипировкой для людей. Кому придет в голову лезть за борт или приземляться на безжизненных кусках камня? А высадка планировалась лишь на планетах, пригодных к созданию колоний.

Оставался второй вариант — путь через поврежденный пилон, задевший при приземлении кусок скалы. К счастью, в ядре снабжения удалось найти мобильные стыковочные рукава, а дроид R4 перетащил один из них наружу и прикрепил к внешней обшивке.

После инцидента с ребенком Лорана убедила Трасса пока что не появляться людям на глаза. Сейчас он стал для них б<i>о</i>льшей бантой отпущения, чем она. Даже с Джорадом на некоторое время прекратилось общение. Марсия и Диллан благоразумно решили не идти против колонистов, опасаясь очередного конфликта, и так же держать чисса и джедайку на расстоянии. Последние предпочли немедленно приняться за осуществление плана с «Небесной феей». Чем быстрее они приведут помощь, тем быстрее ситуация с колонистами сойдет на нет. Трасс занял себя изучением плана «Сверхдальнего» и сбором инструментов для починки корабля. Благодаря R2-D3 и собственной смекалке он быстро научился пользоваться человеческим оборудованием. Вместе с Лораной они долго проверяли стыковочный рукав в ядре снабжения. Похожими приспособлениями пользовались и в Доминации, поэтому чисс сразу сориентировался и помог Лоране, не привыкшей возиться с подобной техникой, разобраться что к чему.

Искоса взглянув на девушку, Трасс заметил, как напряжено ее лицо. Усталость постепенно накапливалась за последние дни, а синяки под глазами и белая, как снег кожа, говорили о том, что девушка уже давно как следует не высыпается. Подняв светофильтр и отложив в сторону резак, он встряхнул руками, желая немного перевести дух.

— Снова кошмары в Силе? — поинтересовался он, видя, как Лорана поджала губы, о чем-то напряженно размышляя.

— Нет, — она отрицательно повертела головой, рассматривая кусок обшивки, который только что вырезал Трасс. — Просто задумалась… Вдруг «Небесная Фея» повреждена?

— Нельзя исключать и такую возможность, — стараясь сохранить нейтральный тон, ответил Трасс. — Вы позволите хм… весьма деликатный вопрос?

Серые глаза девушки потеплели, а на лице вспыхнуло подобие румянца. Столь трепетное отношение было непривычно для нее, но приятно. Трасс давно это уяснил. Более того, ему нравилось, когда джедайка именно так выражала эмоции.

— Конечно, — ответила она, и уголки губ вздернулись вверх в легкой полуулыбке.

— Когда я впервые увидел вас на мостике «Д1», вы держали в руках светящееся оружие, — аккуратно начал он. — Оно незнакомо мне. Что это такое?

— Это световой меч. Традиционное оружие джедаев, — сказала девушка и, как показалось Трассу, слегка погрустнела. — Им управляются при помощи Силы.

— С момента крушения я не видел его у вас, — осторожно прокомментировал Трасс, помогая дроиду отодвинуть в сторону еще один лист дюростали.

— Боюсь, что с того самого момента я не видела его… — тихо, почти шепотом произнесла Лорана после небольшой паузы. — Кили сказал, что оно могло затеряться среди обломков, как и ваш бластер.

— Это чаррик — чисское традиционное оружие, — мягко пояснил Трасс, с грустью вспомнив, как торжественно получал его в качестве подарка из рук аристокры семьи Мит, на рукояти даже имя его было выгравировано. — Насколько я понял, рыться в обломках опасно, но мы могли бы попробовать поискать.

— Возможно, нам следовало бы это сделать, но… — Лорана осеклась на секунду и сглотнула, — еще сильнее меня тревожит тот факт, что в местах гибели джедаев на «Д4» — рядом с турболазерными установками — световых мечей тоже нет.

— Вот как?! — удивленно заметил Трасс и вмиг сообразил, о чем тревожится Лорана. — Значит, кто-то из колонистов подобрал их и спрятал.

— В том-то и дело, — задумалась девушка. — Забрать мечи мог кто угодно. Но я не решаюсь спрашивать у людей. Во-первых, вряд ли кто-то из них мне что-то скажет. А во-вторых, джедай в колонии, да еще и с оружием, для них — дополнительный источник стресса, — она с грустью посмотрела на обшивку. — Так бы мы потратили гораздо меньше времени, чтобы вырезать проход. Со световым мечом это несложно.

Кивнув, Трасс вновь принялся за работу, размышляя над словами Лораны. Если световым мечом может пользоваться только джедай, то чаррик в руках человека — опасное оружие. Оставалось надеяться, что он погребен под обломками Центра Совместного Управления.

Подменяя друг друга, они вместе с R2 справились за несколько часов. Конструкторы «Сверхдальнего перелета» потрудились на славу, вырезать часть обшивки оказалось весьма непросто. Наконец, последний слой сверхпрочного сплава был аккуратно извлечен Силой, и сквозь образовавшееся окно показался освещенный переносными светодиодами стыковочный рукав.

Протиснувшись сквозь лаз, Трасс спрыгнул на его ребристую поверхность и рефлекторно схватился за стену, когда пол под ногами заходил ходуном. Рукав находился в нескольких сотнях метров от земли, полукругом прикрепленный обоими концами к обшивке. Трасс и Лорана помогли дроиду пробраться в рукав, прошлись на противоположную сторону и вновь уперлись в корпус пилона.

— Что ж, начинаем все с начала, — сказал чисс, чувствуя боль в мышцах. Снова брать резак и прорезать ход! Он чувствовал себя узником, пытающимся выбраться на свободу после многолетнего заключения в тюрьме. Дисплей резака загорелся зеленым, показывая готовность к работе. Если все пойдет так же хорошо, как начиналось, они уже через несколько часов окажутся на «Д3».

***

Путь по второму отрезку пилона дался намного труднее. Стены тоннеля оказались настолько смятыми, что приходилось несколько раз пролезать на животе из одной шахты в другую по узким лазам. Сам выход из пилона перегородила кабина лифта, в которой так же пришлось вырезать проход. В итоге измученные Трасс и Лорана, ощущая себя кессельскими каторжниками, трудящимися в рудниках на благо Республики, решили приостановить исследование дредноута.

Сил едва хватило, чтобы дойти обратно до ядра снабжения, да и запасы кислорода подходили к концу. R2-D3 остался на «Д3», ему было поручено найти безопасный путь в ангар и включить искусственную гравитацию. На складе с экипировкой Лорана нашла пару спальных мешков. Трасс же с удовольствием избавился от неудобного скафандра и взял из ее рук бутылку с разведенной детской смесью. Подкрепившись и кое-как завернувшись в спальник прямо на полу, он почти сразу задремал.

Чуткий слух, однако, уловил тихие стоны. Повернув голову, Трасс увидел Лорану, устроившуюся около стены. Острое чисское зрение не нуждалось в дополнительном освещении. Он прекрасно видел лицо девушки.

_Губы приоткрыты, ресницы подрагивают, ноздри трепещут, тепловая аура неожиданно резко меняет спектр — ее бросает то в жар, то в холод._

Беспокойный, не приносящий отдыха сон. Теперь ясно, почему Лорана выглядит столь измученной в последние дни.

Чувствуя усталость в мышцах, Трасс заставил непослушное, одеревеневшее тело сесть. Тихонько скрипнула молния спальника, а шорох мягких шагов был практически неслышен в тишине. Чисс присел рядом со спящей джедайкой, свернувшейся калачиком на боку, и положил ладонь ей на спину.

Лорана была напряжена, словно опять пребывала в болезненном трансе. Во сне у нее не получалось оградить себя от Силы, которая вместо союзника постепенно превращалась в опасного врага. Необходимо было как-то помочь, уберечь, защитить. Но что может он, если даже не понимает, с чем имеет дело? Бессильно вздохнув, Трасс аккуратно убрал выбившийся локон с ее лица, и в этот момент тело девушки задрожало. Она завертела головой и болезненно заскулила, словно раненный зверек.

— Ш-ш-ш! — успокаивающе произнес чисс и, не медля ни секунды, расстелил рядом свой спальник. Этой ночью он станет ее защитником.

— _Дин… прости меня…_ — стонала она, пребывая в объятьях кошмара. — _Прости… Дин…_

Не став застегивать молнию полностью, он аккуратно приобнял девушку и придвинулся ближе. Кто же такой этот Дин? И почему Лорана извиняется перед ним? По ее рассказам Трасс знал, что джедаям запрещено иметь и семью, и связь с родственниками. Возможно, это кто-то из ее прошлой жизни. Друг? Враг? Тот, которого оставила в своей Республике. Кто-то, кто был ей дорог?

Внезапно он почувствовал укол ревности. Ведь девушка приняла его, была искренна только с ним, только ему показывала свои человеческие эмоции, оставаясь сдержанной с остальными колонистами.

— Нет, так нельзя, — прорычал он на чеунхе. — Ты инородец. Ты временный союзник.

Испугавшись самого себя, он резко отстранился. Была ли это вина изоляции, или взыграли мужские инстинкты, но Трасс понимал, что чувствовал к девушке нечто большее, чем благодарность. То, что его народ никогда не одобрил бы.

Чисс вздрогнул от неожиданности. Из-под век на него смотрел затуманенный серый взгляд.

— Что… происходит? — сиплым голосом произнесла полусонная Лорана, явно не соображая, где находится.

— Отдыхайте, Лорана, — успокаивающе прошептал Трасс, поправив края ее спальника. — Вы устали, вам необходим здоровый сон.

— Джедай всегда на страже, — пробормотала она, по-детски прижимаясь к нему, — даже во сне…

Ее лицо уткнулось ему в грудь. Жаркое дыхание обожгло кожу. Широкой ладонью он накрыл ее голову и прижался щекой к макушке. Лорана действительно была измучена, и только теперь он понял, насколько. Под широкой туникой не было видно, как сильно девушка исхудала: кожа да кости. Трасс был уверен, в иной ситуации Лорана, будучи джедаем, проснулась бы от самого первого прикосновения и навряд ли позволила ему находиться так близко. Но даже джедаи не всесильны, даже они могут уставать настолько, что становятся неспособны сохранять бдительность. И даже им нужны поддержка и понимание.

Чувствуя ее напряжение, Трасс аккуратно помассировал плечо сквозь ткань спальника. Удивительно, но Лорана слегка расслабилась и, немного повернув голову, глубоко вздохнула. Тепло ее тела оказалось приятным. Оно, будто та самая неведомая Сила, сочилось из человеческой кожи, согревая его, растапливая, подобно лучику весеннего солнца.

Прикрыв глаза, Трасс вспомнил, как в детстве точно так же засыпал рядом с братом, когда того мучали кошмары. Без родителей даже в чисском обществе, в котором ценилась жизнь каждого индивида, расти сиротами было непросто. А Трасс все больше чувствовал ответственность за Трауна, стараясь оберегать его даже во сне. Теперь он взял опеку над девушкой-инородцем, доверчиво положившей голову на его плечо. Хотя бы этой ночью Лорана будет спать крепким, здоровым сном.

***

— Вот она — «Фея»! — радостно воскликнула Лорана, указывая на совсем крохотный кораблик, пристыкованный к полу ангара магнитными замками. — Слава Силе, без видимых повреждений!

— Замечательно! — вторил ей обрадованный Трасс и, оглядев небольшое помещение, спросил. — Мы сможем вывести ее из ангара?

— R2 откроет нам ворота шлюза, — ответила девушка и бережно провела ладонью по корпусу «Феи». — Насколько я помню схему, эта часть дредноута не повреждена.

Яркий свет ослепил обоих, чисс даже зашипел, ощущая резь в глазах. R2-D3, трудившийся у терминала, смог подать электричество, подключившись к солнечной батарее.

— …и подачу воздуха, — сказала девушка, разгерметизировав скафандр. — В такой броне не очень удобно готовить корабль к отлету.

— Кхе-кхе-кхе! — сняв шлем, Трасс вдохнул сухой, пыльный воздух и закашлялся.

Лорана тем временем уже стояла у единственного крупного ящика в ангаре и набирала код.

— Надеюсь, разгонное кольцо* не пострадало, — бормотала она. После хорошего сна в Лоране так и струилась энергия. Проснувшись раньше, Трасс не стал ее будить, но приготовил скудный завтрак — безвкусный сухпаек, да горький каф из капсулы. Говорить Лоране о ночных событиях он не стал, боялся получить осуждение или… страшился собственных чувств.

— Что такое разгонное кольцо? — поинтересовался он, наблюдая, как крышка ящика отъезжает в сторону. Внутри виднелись аккуратно уложенные крупные металлические дуги.

— Конструкторы отказались от установки гипердвигателя в пользу быстроты и маневренности истребителя. Вместо этого они придумали гиперпространственное кольцо, к которому истребитель стыкуется, если пилоту необходимо отправиться в иную звездную систему, — пояснила девушка, видя заинтересованность собеседника. — Эта модель выпускается по заказу Ордена, как личный транспорт джедаев во время дальних миссий.

— Интересно, — отметил Трасс, снимая с себя скафандр. — У нас подобных технологий нет. Почему же на все шесть дредноутов у вас оказалась всего одна «Фея»? Ведь джедаев было больше.

— Ее и не должно было тут быть, — твердо ответила Лорана, вспоминая свое удивление, когда на борт поднялись незаявленные в списках джедаи. — Видите ли, в последний момент к нашей экспедиции присоединились мастер Оби Ван Кеноби и его падаван Энакин Скайуокер. Я так полагаю, Совет отправил их, чтобы проконтроллировать первый этап полета и… проследить за мастером К’баотом, чтобы он не наделал глупостей. Специально для них на борт одного из дредноутов был помещен двухместный звездолет «Небесная фея». Но во время последней технической остановки в системе Роксули их забрал сам канцлер Палпатин, прибывший на своем лайнере.

— «Фею» они оставили вам?

— Скорее мастер К’баот не пожелал возиться с ее перепогрузкой, — пожала плечами Лорана, взвалив на плечо одну из дуг. — Он слишком спешил покинуть Республику.

— Значит, можно считать это везением, — прокомментировал Трасс и принялся помогать Лоране разгружать дуги.

R2-D3 активировал небольшой кран, и вскоре собранное разгонное кольцо уже переливалось палитрой света габаритных огней.

— И как же мы поместимся внутри? — спросил Трасс, с долей скепсиса оглядывая маленький истребитель. — Эта «Фея» на вид чуть больше свупа.

Закусив губу, девушка подошла к кораблю и заглянула внутрь. Модель Дельта-12 была одноместной, но мастер Кеноби, хотя, скорее всего, это было дело рук его юного падавана, отказался от встроенного астромеха, освободив тем самым место для пассажира.

— В тесноте да не в обиде, — сказала девушка, сев в кресло пилота. Трасс благоразумно отступил на несколько шагов назад. Садиться внутрь пока что не хотелось.

Под манипуляциями ловких пальцев защелкали тумблеры — «Небесная фея» ожила. Лорана включал навикомпьютер и запустила проверку всех систем корабля. На экране поочередно высвечивались зеленые отметки, показывая, что тот или иной прибор работает исправно. Гул двигателей заглушил уши.

Повинуясь твердой руке, истребитель взмыл в воздух и, медленно проплыв над чиссом и дроидом, плавно пристыковался к разгонному кольцу.

— «Небесная фея» в полном порядке! Мы приведем помощь! — торжественно произнесла девушка, ее искренняя улыбка заставила ликовать и Трасса. — Обязательно приведем!

***

— Хм… — рассеянно выдал Диллан, уставившись на изображение голокамеры, подключенной к фоторецептору R2-D3, и не веря собственным глазам. Лорана только то пристыковала Дельту-12 к разгонному кольцу и, заглушив двигатели, что-то выкрикнула, а инородец подкатил к кораблю трап с таким видом, будто встречал самого гранд-мастера.

<— Вот видишь! — прошипел из-за спины Улиар, серой тенью нависший над ним. — Они собираются улететь и бросить нас здесь!

— Хаттовы мрази! — сплюнул Джоб Кили и со злости сжал в руках кубик Джорада, который теребил все это время. — Сбегают, как минокки с терпящего бедствие крейсера.

— Вы не верили мне! — продолжил Улиар, в его хитром взгляде сияло торжество. — Я говорил, что девчонке не стоит доверять. А синего ублюдка давно надо было изолировать. Замуровать в отсеке, где должна была быть школа старого джедайского безумца, и забыть.

— Хм! — уж более твердо хмыкнул Диллан, видя, как Лорана проверяет гипердвигатель и говорит что-то на непонятном языке.

— Извини меня, друг, — Кили похлопал Чеса по плечу. — Я ударил тебя тогда. Испугался. Думал, что у тебя крыша поехала.

Улиар поморщился и нехотя пожал здоровяку руку.

— Прессор не зря установил голокамеры на дроидов, Кили. Хоть мы и не понимаем, что они там лопочут, но теперь можем видеть, каковы их намерения, — ехидно прошипел он. — Эй, Диллан, покажи-ка Джобу, что R4 наснимал!

— Хм? — Диллан оглянулся, вопросительно уставившись на Улиара. От происходящего в «Д3» дар речи, очевидно, покинул его. Или для выражения эмоций не хватало цензурных выражений.

— Да, да, ту самую запись, — Чес указал пальцем на инфочип.

Кубик в руке здоровяка хрустнул, словно скорлупа ореха. Пластиковые осколки с шумом упали на пол.

— Твою ж сарлачью!.. — выругался Кили, увидев, как на голоэкране возникло помещение ангара, заснятое прибором ночного видения. Джедайка и чисс лежали вдвоем, обнявшись, словно любовники. Последний лапал ее за плечо и что-то нашептывал на своем гортанном наречии — Не только спелись, значит! Спать с инородцем… Как тви’лечка из квартала красных фонарей!

— Джедай! — хмыкнул Улиар. — Образец высоконравственности и морали!

Диллан вновь переключился на камеру R2-D3. Синекожий как раз загружал в небольшой багажный отсек припасы, взятые из ядра снабжения. Джедайка все еще ковырялась в гипердвигателе.

— Нужно их остановить! — громко крикнул Кили и сделал шаг вперед, отчего обломки кубика неприятно заскрипели под тяжелой подошвой. — Улетят же!

— Иди, попробуй! Останови джедая! — рассмеялся Улиар. — Даже без меча она опасна, — он замолчал на секунду, припоминая, как зажала его Лорана в рубке дредноута, а потом добавил. — Однако, способ есть.

Кили непонимающе уставился на мужчину, а тот загадочно улыбнулся и кивнул Диллану.

— Перехожу на ручное управление, — наконец-то соизволил ответить тот, и R2-D3 покатился вперед по ангару, что-то громко вереща. Кили и Улиар впились взглядами в экран, ожидая развязки.

— R2! — Лорана обеспокоенно оглянулась и, непонимающе посмотрев в камеру, присела рядом с дроидом; в ее серых глазах читалось искреннее беспокойство. — Ты о чем? Почему нам нельзя лететь?

В этот момент полыхнул разряд электрошокера, и тело девушки безвольно упало на пол. Губы Улиара растянулись в мстительной улыбке, а Кили удивленно охнул, не ожидая такого поворота событий.

— Лорана! — закричал синекожий, чуть ли не слетев с трапа, и бросился к ней. Снова ненавистная гортанная речь, но теперь она звучала намного мягче. Диллан благоразумно отключил дроида, оставив работать лишь камеру. Инородец мог легко повредить то, что он так долго собирал.

— Всё, господа колонисты! — хлопнул в ладоши Улиар. — Наш выход! Очистим «Сверхдальний перелет» от джедайской и инородческой погани!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Разгонное кольцо  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/File:HyperdriveRing_ICS.jpg  
> http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hyperdrive_docking_ring


	11. 10. Судьба

«Небесная фея» была подготовлена к взлету. Нехитрые пожитки — припасы, аптечку, запасную одежду, да пледы для сна — Трасс убрал в небольшой багажный отсек под пассажирское кресло. Путь займет не одни сутки, следовало сделать его максимально комфортным.

— Скажите Лорана, — помогая спуститься девушке с трапа, Трасс осмелился озвучить вопрос, давно вертевшийся на языке. — После того, как все закончится, куда вы подадитесь?

Она задумалась, обратив погрустневший взгляд серых глаз куда-то вдаль. Смену эмоций на ее лице Трасс с легкостью научился читать. Брови нахмурились, меж ними пролегла складка. Румянец сошел с щек, и кожа вновь стала болезненно бледной. Невеселые мысли преследовали девушку, а наигранную уверенность в голосе смог бы различить даже ребенок.

— Для начала я должна буду сопроводить колонистов в Республику и оповестить Орден о катастрофе, — она вздохнула и, натянуто улыбнувшись, сжала теплыми пальцами его ладонь. — А потом… потом продолжу служить идеям джедаев…

«С методами которых вы не очень-то согласны теперь», — отметил Трасс, но вслух ничего не сказал, вежливо принимая ее слова. Долг перед своим народом, своей кастой — если джедаев можно назвать так — важнее любых личных симпатий и антипатий. С решениями Правящих Семей и Трасс не всегда был согласен, но Лорана, раскрыв мотивы своего учителя, воочию увидев, как тот перешел на Темную сторону, теперь колебалась. В глубине души шевельнулась надежда — желание предложить ей остаться в Доминации, качнуть маятник ее колебаний в свою сторону. Каких открытий можно было бы достичь, какие бесценные знания получить! Ведь среди чиссов наверняка есть одаренные — чувствительные к Силе дети, которых можно было бы обучить. Но Трасс прекрасно понимал, Лорана — человек чести, она не останется вместе с чиссами, не предаст Орден, даже несмотря на то, что не согласна более с его догматом. И сам он никогда не посмеет манипулировать ей.

— А вы? — подала голос она, серые глаза заинтересованно смотрели на него. — Чем вы займетесь?

— Для начала узнаю, что случилось с братом, — хмуро ответил чисс, помня свой долг перед Доминацией. — После всего, что произошло, он сильно рискует карьерой. Боюсь, что даже самая искусная манипуляция и покровительство адмирала Ар’алани не спасут его от гнева Правящих Семей. Аристокра Чаф‘орм‘бинтрано так просто не ослабит хватку. Уверен, он добьётся трибунала.

— Ваш брат — великий воин! — произнесла Лорана. — Если нужна будет моя помощь…

— Я с радостью приму ее, — кивнул чисс, и отвел алый взгляд, опасаясь выдать нахлынувшие эмоции.

— Знаете, Трасс, — девушка немного замялась, продолжая сжимать его ладонь, словно боялась потерять опору. — Мне никогда не приходилось быть в такой сложной ситуации. И никогда я не ощущала такой поддержки. Вы так много сделали для меня. Спасибо!

На человеческом лице играла нежная улыбка, но во взгляде прослеживался легкий оттенок грусти.

— Вы так говорите, как будто мы расстаемся и больше никогда не увидимся, — Трасс по-дружески сжал ее плечо. — Нам предстоит долгий и тяжелый путь, многодневные переговоры и эвакуация. Всё самое сложное только начинается.

— Нет, Трасс, — возразила она, и в алом взгляде блеснуло недоумение. — Самое сложное уже позади. Мы посадили «Сверхдальний»!

— Точно!

Оба рассмеялись, звонко и искренне. Трасс почувствовал, как напряжение уходит, а предполетный мандраж улетучивается. Страшный кошмар норовил вот-вот закончиться. Неопределенность, подвешенность выматывали, но теперь надежда на спасение обрела материальную форму. Вскоре «Небесная фея» доставит их в систему Селвис, а далее — лишь нудная рутина переговоров и формальностей. Но главное — они будут спасены!

— Еще раз проверю двигатель разгонного кольца и запишу обращение к Диллану, — улыбаясь, сказала Лорана. — Он поймет, успокоит колонистов и будет ждать нас.

— А R2-D3 доставит его, — одобрительно кивнул Трасс.

***

— Лорана! Лорана, очнитесь! — чисс тряс девушку за плечи, не понимая, что произошло. Частый пульс и прерывистое дыхание говорили о том, что жизни джедайки ничего не угрожает. Треск, от которого заложило уши, и вспышка яркого света испугали его. Слетев вниз по трапу, он увидел тело Лораны и дроида, мертвой статуей застывшего поодаль — отключившегося.

R2-D3? Напал?! Напал и отключился! Как такое возможно? Вспомнив вдруг, как сам получил от дроида разряд электричества, Трасс прошипел под нос ругательство. Сколько бы Лорана не уверяла его в безопасности искусственных машин и их запрограммированности на не причинение вреда людям, он все равно чувствовал недоверие. Кто знает, что за мысли протекают по их микросхемам. И вот теперь, потеряв бдительность, он получил нож в спину. Точнее Лорана получила, ведь Трасс верил ей, а, следовательно, и доверял R2-D3.

Чтобы не рисковать, он вынул из металлического корпуса блок питания. Вдруг дроид включится и нападет снова. Такое допустить никак нельзя!

Рядом лежала раскрытая аптечка. Алый взор хаотично скользил по неизвестным надписям на капсулах с лекарствами. Внутри стала зарождаться паника. Что предпринять? Как оказать помощь? Как долго Лорана будет лежать без сознания?

— Эй, красноглазый! Далеко собрался?

Одновременно со звуком голоса, гулким эхом покатившемся по ангару, с легким скрежетом открылась автоматическая дверь, и из темного коридора вынырнули трое человеческих мужчин, одновременно снимая шлемы скафандров.

Пазл сложился в готовую мозаику. Ну конечно! Перед нападением на «Сверхдальний» Траун запрограммировал дроидов-истребителей так, чтобы они подчинялись его командам. Кто сказал, что так нельзя было сделать с астромехами? Все это время колонисты следили. И ждали. Ждали, что предпримут чисс и джедайка. Была бы Лорана в сознании, то объяснила бы, что они собрались лететь за помощью, но самый главный ее страх оправдался — люди действительно подумали, что они с Трассом замышляют побег. Это определенно разозлило их. Сильно разозлило!

— Улететь хотел? — крикнул здоровяк по имени Кили, доставая из-за пояса шокер. — Не выйдет!

Кажется, к мирным переговорам колонисты не готовы. Кили явно собирался напасть, остальные сверлили его недобрыми взглядами. Первое знакомство с людьми в медицинском отсеке не задалось. Тогда Трасс был очень слаб, а кроме того, не ожидал нападения. В этот раз подобной ошибки он не допустит.

Выплюнув проклятье, Кили бросился вперед, считая чисса легкой добычей. Громкое стрекотание шокера резануло по ушам, заставив на мгновение испугаться. Но только на мгновение. Отскок в сторону, легкая подсечка, и мужчина в неудобном скафандре, не успев сманеврировать, рухнул на дюросталевый пол. Оружие вылетело из его рук и закатилось под шасси разгонного кольца.

Краем глаза Трасс наблюдал за остальными мужчинами. Никто из них не делал попыток напасть. Оба стояли с вытаращенными глазами, не ожидая ловкости и прыткости от худого, казавшегося беззащитным чисса. Никто не учел, что со времен плаванья в бакта-камере Трасс не только восстановился, даже не смотря на скудный рацион детского питания, но и каждый день уделял время как медитации, так и тренировкам. Ему быстро удалось восстановить силы, а в Доминации приемам самозащиты чиссов обучали с самого детства. В опасном обществе людей следовало держать себя в тонусе. Никогда не знаешь, откуда прилетит удар.

— Криффова мразь! — выругался Кили, поднимаясь на ноги и не веря, что щуплый чисс так легко отправил его в нокаут. — Сейчас я задам тебе!

Грузности движущейся горе мышц добавлял неудобный скафандр. Юркому Трассу ничего не стоило увернуться и от этого броска. Он даже не ударил Кили, а лишь легонько толкнул в спину, и тот по инерции пролетел дальше, едва не потеряв равновесие. В голове крутилась лишь одна мысль: что делать с разъяренным мужчиной? Ударить? Обезвредить? А объясняться потом как? Даже несмотря на то, что человек первый напал. Его спутники не спешили вмешиваться, не попытались прекратить драку. Как бы не пришлось столкнуться нос к носу и с ними.

Кили выхватил из попавшегося под ноги рюкзака с инструментами гидроспаннер и, схватив его за рукоять, как нож, двинулся вперед. В этот раз Трасс не стал церемониться, понимая, что иным способом человека не остановить. Он легко поднырнул под руку и перехватил кисть с оружием. По прочному скафандру бить было бессмысленно, и Трасс двинул Кили локтем в челюсть, а затем резко развернул руку и впечатал ее в корпус разгонного кольца, оказавшегося рядом. Гидроспаннер выпал из рук и с лязгом покатился по полу, а Трасс, не теряя времени, в резком подскоке и развороте ударил здоровяка ногой в висок, стараясь бить как можно аккуратнее. Тот зашатался, но сознание терять не спешил, а, покачиваясь, двинулся на Трасса, выставив перед собой руки, словно лунатик во сне. Не медля ни секунды, чисс кинулся вперед и, схватив противника за уши, рванул его голову вниз. Удар в основание черепа мигом лишил Кили сознания. Падая, здоровяк чуть было не подмял под собой Трасса, еле успевшего отскочить.

— Эй, синяя морда! — крикнул худой мужчина с нервно бегающим взглядом. Улиар — так представила его Лорана.

Тяжело дыша после драки, Трасс обернулся и замер, чувствуя, как внутренности завязались узлом. В руках Улиар сжимал его собственный чаррик. Алые глаза наполнились ужасом от осознания того, насколько Лорана была права относительно людей и оружия.

— Эй, откуда у тебя это? — спросил третий и, как всегда казалось Трассу, самый вменяемый мужчина из всех колонистов — Диллан, отец Джорада.

Дело принимало нешуточный оборот. Без предварительной подготовки с чарриком сложно управиться. Есть шанс обезвредить Улиара. Прекрасно зная особенности своего же оружия, чисс метнулся на пол. Следом раздался щелчок предохранителя и звук вибрации энергетического луча.

— Чес, ты ума лишился что ли?! — заорал испуганный Прессор и кинулся к нему. — Прекрати немедленно!

Улиар резко повернулся и выстрелил в пол прямо перед ногами Диллана, заставляя его отскочить назад.

— Не лезь, Прессор! — в глазах мужчины светились огоньки безумия, дуло чаррика целилось прямо в грудь Диллану, который настолько опешил, что начал пятиться к ближайшей стене.

— _Ч’тра_ *! — выплюнул Трасс, отвлекая внимание Улиара на себя. В этой схватке отец ребенка не пострадает.

Тот оглянулся, и губы его растянулись в мстительной улыбке.

— Ты хотел улететь, красноглазый! Не выйдет! — выкрикнул он и, ни секунды не колеблясь, выстрелил.

В этот раз Трасс не успел увернуться. Луч чаррика пронзил его плечо. Чисс упал на спину, чувствуя невыносимо жгучую боль. Пол ангара окрасился алой кровью, хлеставшей из страшной раны. Шипя, он оперся здоровой рукой о пол и попытался приподняться. Но плечо отдалось такой болью, что шипение перешло в булькающие хрипы.

Усилием воли он поднял голову и увидел над собой Улиара. Тот издевательски улыбнулся, и в следующий момент Трасс получил сильный удар в голову, от которого потерял сознание.

***

— Чес, вукин ты сын! Какого хатта ты творишь? — заорал Прессор, прижавшись к стене. Такого поворота событий он точно не ожидал. Всего минуту назад на месте чисса мог бы быть он, ведь Улиар выстрелил, едва не попав в него.

— Я его не убил, Диллан, — быстро проговорил Улиар, опуская дуло странного «бластера» вниз. — Видишь, он жив. И в тебя стрелять не собирался. Ты сам полез под руку.

— Он истекает кровью, — Прессор бросился за аптечкой, но, зажав ее в руках, не смел подойти к Улиару и чиссу; у последнего дела шли совсем плохо. Эффект от действия оружия поразил Диллана до глубины души. Вместо бластерного ожога, оно испустило энергетический луч, который буквально раздробил чиссу плечевой сустав. Из жуткой раны продолжала хлестать алая кровь, заливая пол. Если ее не остановить, инородец, спасший его от шального выстрела, погибнет.

Улиар попятился, не желая пачкать подошвы в расползающейся по полу луже крови и, убедившись, что чисс лежит без сознания, уперся спиной в разгонное кольцо.

— Ты объяснишь, наконец, что происходит? — Диллана трясло, но он изо всех сил старался не поддаваться панике.

— Я надеялся, что Кили вырубит его. Юркий, гад! — начал Улиар, от ледяного спокойствия в его голосе у Диллана волосы встали дыбом. — А это, — он помахал оружием, — и ее меч, — он указал на Лорану, — передал мне Брэйс после вылазки в «Д1». Мы решили сохранить это в тайне. Вдруг девчонка и чисс напали бы на нас. Но… — Улиар погладил пальцами рукоять «бластера». — Я не мог отказать себе в удовольствии опробовать эту штуку. Оружие, что надо!

— Надо помочь инородцу, привести Джоба и Лорану в чувство… — выпалил Диллан, подлетая к чиссу и дрожащими руками откупоривая колбу с кровеостанавливающим раствором. — Поможешь?

— Нет! — перебил Улиар, равнодушно наблюдая, как Прессор зубами разрывает пакет с бакта-пластырем. — У нас перед носом единственный шанс на спасение, — рука с «бластером» указала на Дельту-12. — И он готов к отлету!

— Ты с ума сошел, Чес! — крикнул Диллан, понимая теперь намерения товарища. Так вот, зачем нужна была слежка за Лораной! Улиар знал о «Фее», знал, что Лорана попробует добраться до нее. И намеренно настраивал всех против нее и чисса, чтобы втереться в доверие. Встань Диллан или Кили на его пути, Улиар пристрелил бы их, не задумываясь.

— Отчего же? Нет! Я в полном порядке, — ответил он, хлопнув ладонью по корпусу разгонного кольца, — и не упущу свой шанс убраться отсюда. Этот план я долго вынашивал. Дельта-12 — единственный шанс выбраться отсюда.

— Как ты планируешь ориентироваться в космосе? В шаровом скоплении с кучей космических аномалий? А в неизведанном космосе? Ты свуп-то водить не умеешь! — Диллан сник, чувствуя горечь во рту и понимая, что видит перед собой истинного предателя. — Ты хочешь оставить колонистов — женщин и детей погибать здесь? Они лишились мужей, лишились семей, лишились будущего, а теперь ты собираешься отнять у них надежду на спасение?! Ты больше всех ратовал за справедливость! Только ты смог наравне говорить с К’баотом, отстаивая наше право на свободу! Я верил тебе, восхищался тобой, и они верят, пока еще верят!

Руки измазались в крови чисса, которую кое-как удалось остановить. Сжимая поврежденное плечо, он туго затягивал эластичный бинт, наложив предварительно на рану влажные бакта-пластыри.

— Я не джедай, Диллан. У меня нет перед вами обязательств, — парировал Улиар, его плечи поникли то ли от осознания собственной ответственности, то ли от укола совести. — Уверен, джедайка уже забила курс в навикомпьютер. Остается только лететь. Выбравшись отсюда, я смогу привести помощь.

— Я не позволю тебе!.. — рыкнул Диллан, делая шаг вперед. Даже банте понятно, что в одиночку соваться в скопление — настоящее самоубийство

— Поосторожнее, Прессор! — парировал Улиар, подняв «бластер». — Я выберусь отсюда, чего бы мне это ни стоило! Я не стану гнить в этой дыре!

— Ты — предатель! Ты думаешь только о себе! А как же остальные? Им здесь гнить, пока ты рискуешь? — Прессор едва не сорвался на крик, теряя контроль над собой.

— Разве стоило отпустить этих… влюбленных голубков?! — бросил Улиар, окинув джедайку полным презрения взглядом. — Думаешь, они не бросили бы нас?

— Лорана посадила «Сверхдальний». Спасла всех нас! Из всех джедаев именно она всегда была на нашей стороне, пока К’баот творил безумие, — Диллан все еще пытался воззвать Улиара к здравому смыслу. — У меня нет оснований не доверять ей.

— Тогда оставайся здесь, — холодно сказал Улиар, направившись к трапу. — И не вздумай пытаться остановить меня! Выстрелю и не поморщусь!

— Ты в своем уме? — Диллана забила дрожь от осознания того, насколько гнилостным оказался бывший единомышленник. — Надо помочь пострадавшим. Привести Лорану в чувство. Решить вопрос всем вместе, в конце концов! Ну полетишь ты с Лораной, с ней же безопаснее, она…

— Джедай! — презрительно сплюнул Улиар. — Нет уж, Диллан! Хватит с меня джедайской тирании! Я сам справлюсь. И приведу помощь, если получится.

— Спасаешь свою шкуру, — ехидно хмыкнул Диллан, окончательно разочаровавшись в товарище.

— Это борьба за выживание, Диллан. Ничего личного, — он повел «бластером» и негромко добавил: — Активируй дроида!

— Что? — не веря собственным ушам, выпалил Диллан.

— Активируй его, — так же негромко повторил он и, слегка повысив голос, добавил, — или я башку тебе прострелю!

***

_Скоро, скоро все закончится!_

Навязчивая мысль будоражила разум всю дорогу до «Д3». Самое сложное в этом плане — устранить джедайку. Даже без меча она способна их всех уложить на лопатки одним лишь движением мизинца. Прессор молодец — справился! Клюнул на удочку. Старается угодить всем, мечется туда-сюда. Вот и попался! Идея с дроидом сработала на ура!

Чисский «бластер», как и световые мечи, подобранные в местах гибели джедаев, Улиар тщательно хранил в одном из тайников. Страшно боялся. Ведь старик К’баот с легкостью читал его мысли, а если девчонка узнает… Но у той были явные проблемы с этой… Как ее? Силой. И в скором времени Улиар расслабился. Осмелел настолько, что попробовал научиться стрелять из «бластера», стараясь при этом не попадаться на глаза Лоране. Мало ли, какие подозрения у нее возникнут. Одновременно приходилось играть роль лидера колонистов, с которой с каждым днем становилось все сложнее справляться. Люди больше хотели выбраться со «Сверхдальнего», нежели ненавидеть кого-то. А Улиар ждал, ворнскром притаившись среди обломков во мрачных отсеках. И вот возможность улететь представилась сама собой.

С инородцем справиться должно было быть полегче, но даже сам Улиар не ожидал, что дело закончится так. Над телом чисса склонился Диллан, пытаясь поднять его и оттащить подальше от «Феи». Пусть делает, что хочет! Улиар и сам справится с управлением, хотя изначально планировал взять с собой именно Прессора. Дроид уже активировал защитный экран и был готов поднять ворота.

Напоследок бросив Прессору презрительное «пока», Улиар поднялся по трапу. Диллан кричал что-то о морали, живых, мертвых, но слушать его не имело никакого смысла. Вот она — свобода — прямо там, за толстыми листами дюростали. Остальные пусть гниют в этом саркофаге! Улиару до них и дела нет. Он выберется из скопления, найдет необитаемую планету и заживет там. Один. Без продажных республиканцев, хаттовых джедаев и нытиков-колонистов. Он наконец-то обретет покой.

Шлем непривычно сдавил голову. Чес защелкал по тумблерам, и кабина озарилась огнями. На дисплее высветился курс «Сверхдальнего перелета». Верхняя часть кабины примкнула к корпусу, окончательно отрезав Улиара от обреченных колонистов. Сквозь прозрачный транспаристил он увидел Диллана, что-то машущего и кричащего вслед.

Рука примкнула к штурвалу. «Небесная фея» задрожала. Приборы показывали готовность к взлету. Улиар посмотрел вперед — на медленно открывающиеся ворота. За ними — скалистая поверхность планетоида, блеклый пейзаж, вызывающий в душе лишь скорбь и отчаяние.

Легкий толчок, и корабль, медленно набирая скорость, вылетел из ангара. Улиару никогда прежде не доводилось управлять истребителями. Легкость и маневренность, даже несмотря на наличие разгонного кольца, стали приятным сюрпризом. Завернув небольшой круг над «Сверхдальним», он в последний раз взглянул на полупогруженный в песок остов. Пыль полностью покрыла корпуса дредноутов, а на ядре снабжения виднелось черное месиво. Если не знать, что это останки погибших, то можно было бы принять его за разлитое топливо или часть обугленной обшивки.

Вздернув штурвал, Улиар направил истребитель вверх, в открытый космос. Вскоре перед взором предстала бездна космоса, не темная, увешанная бусинами звезд, как обычно, но яркая, пылающая жаром звездного скопления.

Автоматически запустился сканер, анализируя пространство вокруг. Планетоид остался далеко позади, и лишь линия курса все еще хранила воспоминания о нем. Навикомпьютер издал предупреждающий звук, от которого резануло в ушах.

_«Точку входа в гиперпространство определить невозможно.»_

На месте указанных координат пылала рыжая звезда, заслоняя собой половину лобового иллюминатора. Мало того, что «Сверхдальний» угораздило попасть в звездное скопление, так еще и система оказалась кратной. Сканер показал наличие не менее двенадцати звезд. Как в таком огненном хаосе вообще мог сформироваться планетоид?

Улиар открыл меню бортового компьютера, чтобы активировать астромеха и тут же негодующе ударил кулаком по подлокотнику.

— Как, не оснащен?

Как же вычислить новый курс? Как выбраться из системы?

Задышав глубже, он попытался успокоиться и принял решение обогнуть звезду. Быть может, за ней навикомпьютер найдет новый вход в гиперпространство?..

До короны звезды, казалось, можно было дотянуться рукой, почувствовать ее жар. А над головой огненным океаном бурлило и извергалось расплавленное звездное вещество.

Вой сирены оглушил так, что Улиар рефлекторно сдернул шлем, выбросив его на пассажирское кресло. «Фея» подлетела к светилу на критическое расстояние. Улиар вцепился за штурвал и направил корабль прочь от звезды. Сканеры, несмотря на его попытку, взорвались тревогой. Дисплей покраснел, отобразив параметры активности светила.

Не понимая, что происходит, Улиар запустил систему сканирования корабля. Ведь все было в норме, корабль слишком далеко от источника опасности. Как же здесь не хватает астромеха! Лишь запоздало он сообразил, что следовало взять с собой R2-D3.

Внезапно дисплей показал скачок активности фотосферы. Улиар ничего не успел понять, ни испугаться, ни даже шелохнуться. Огромный протуберанец, словно лассо, изогнулся гигантской петлей, поймав в свои сети беззащитное суденышко. «Небесная фея» сгорела за считанные доли секунды. Ни взрыва, ни обломков, мелькнула только слабая вспышка, которая тут же потухла, как неразорвавшийся снаряд фейерверка. Звезда, будто голодный сарлакк, расправивший длинное щупальце, поглотила истребитель, а с ним единственную, пусть и призрачную надежду колонистов на спасение.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ч'тра - "вперед" на чеунхе.


	12. 11. Последствия

— Дядя Диллан, — трепетным шепотом позвала Мири и, словно опасаясь призраков, рыщущих в безмолвии, несмело указала пальцем вперед. — Вот здесь.

Путь вел в самый обычный жилой отсек, коих на каждом дредноуте целые палубы. Хорошо освещен — благодаря работающим солнечным батареям электричества теперь в избытке — но достаточно сильно поврежден при посадке. Усадив ребенка на плечи, Диллан осторожно перешагивал через упавшие предметы, неровные переборки, вырванные двери кают и сломанную мебель. Привычная картина, в других отсеках обстановка еще хуже.

Каюта с единственной уцелевшей дверью находилась в самом закутке — совсем небольшое служебное помещение для дроидов-чистильщиков, через корпуса которых так тщательно пришлось перешагивать.

Диллан посадил маленькую Мири на близлежащий ящик и внимательно осмотрел дверь.

— Не уцелевшая, приваренная! — пробормотал он себе под нос, ощупывая пальцами характерные темные неровности.

Неплохой тайник придумал себе Улиар! Если бы не любопытство Мири, никто бы никогда не узнал о нем. Но своими руками Диллан бессилен вскрыть дверь. Короткое сообщение в комлинк, и через полчаса у ног уже жужжала колесами пара астродроидов.

Не желая пугать малышку громкими звуками резаков и всполохами искр, Диллан увел ее в одну из кают, в которой, по счастью, оказались уцелевшие разбросанные игрушки.

— Элла сказала, что в темноте живет красноглазый! — быстро лепетала малышка, словно желая оправдаться, и прижала к себе плюшевого вуки. — Джорад не боится красноглазого! Я тоже не боюсь! Не боялась тогда! Я пошла искать его первый раз… а нашла дядю Чеса! Дядя Чес бродил в темноте и не видел меня.

Кажется, то же самое она говорила матери, когда R2 вытащил ее из-под дюросталевого листа, только про Улиара умолчала, полагая, что взрослый человек не может замышлять недоброе. По возвращении из злополучного ангара «Д3» Диллану пришлось взять на себя руководство выжившими. И до этого особого руководства не было, скорее спонтанная самоорганизованность, но негласно колонисты поддерживали Улиара. Ведь именно он прослыл борцом с К’баотом за интересы простых людей и, как ни крути, благодаря ему их маленькой группке удалось выжить. Диллан же всегда был на подхвате. Починить что-то, окунуться в тяжелую работу, скоординировать мужчин и дроидов при разгребании завалов — в этом ему не было равных. Недаром же столько времени бригадиром работал! Но чтобы стать лидером… Нет уж, увольте!

Последние дни среди колонистов царило состояние, близкое к панике. Диллан не стал скрывать правды, а если учесть, что кроме него, Кили и Трасса среди выживших остались женщины и дети, то последствия понятны. Но нашлись и плюсы. Поспрашивав детей, Диллан смог найти зацепку — тайник Улиара. Кто знает, какое еще оружие он мог спрятать?

Радостная трель в комлинк прервала мрачные раздумья. R2 и R4 выварили-таки дверь. Опасаясь оставлять малышку Мири одну, Прессор взял ее с собой.

Служебное помещение выглядело стандартно и на удивление опрятно. Щетки, веники, ведра — все сложено на своих местах. Улиар подошел к делу организации тайника серьезно и навел здесь порядок. Помня рабочий беспорядок в родном кубрике, Диллан слегка пристыдился, но сразу же откинул глупую мысль об уборке на задворки сознания. Это Марсия в домашней каюте — блюститель чистоты, а у него в кубрике все разбросано как надо!

Ящики, снабженные кодовыми замками, R2-D4 легко взломал, но ничего, кроме уборочных средств, полотенец и чистого постельного белья там не нашлось. Чувствуя себя следователем из третьесортного голофильма, Диллан принялся простукивать стены, но дроид, быстро просканировав помещение, пропиликал, что никаких пустот не обнаружено.

— Дядя Диллан, смотри! Ой!

Малышка Мили вытащила из очередного ящика бутылки с чистящими средствами и забралась в него. Дно не выдержало ее веса и с громким хрустом провалилось. Мири, испугавшись, расплакалась. Диллан заботливо поднял ее, гладя по голове и автоматически успокаивая. Маленькие кулачки утирали катящиеся слезы, размазывая по лицу непонятно откуда взявшуюся грязь. Чем-то бойкая, но боязливая Мири напоминала ему погибшую дочь Катарин. В таком возрасте детишки особенно любознательны и крайне ранимы. Диллан по-отечески прижал ее к себе, похлопывая по спине.

Ящик действительно оказался снабжен двойным дном. Улиар заделал его тонким листом дюростали, полагая, что вряд ли кто-то сунется нюхать химический запах чистящих средств. По счастью, Мири не порезалась, а лишь несильно ударилась, рыдая больше от испуга. R2, аккуратно работая манипуляторами, извлек дюросталь, под которой действительно обнаружился тайник.

— Мири, милая моя! Ты настоящий детектив! — воодушевленно произнес Диллан, и девочка, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, посмотрела внутрь. — Гляди, что ты обнаружила! Настоящее сокровище!

Внутри лежало несколько рукоятей джедайских мечей (Диллан сразу узнал световой меч Лораны, в рукоять которого был инкрустирован небольшой аметист), свернутая кобура от чисского оружия и весьма странный предмет кубической формы, отдаленно напоминавший детскую развивающую игрушку. Маленькая ручка потянулась к найденному богатству, Мири привлек именно этот куб, расписанный незнакомыми символами, но Диллан мягко перехватил ее.

— Ты же детектив, Мири, — наигранно шепнул Прессор, опасаясь, как бы чего не вышло. — Пусть сначала дроид проверит.

***

— Джедай Лорана…

Негромкий детский голосок вывел ее из полудремы. Джорад вскарабкался на колени и крепко обнял ее за шею. Не нужно быть адептом Силы, чтобы чувствовать тревогу, холодным ключом бьющую в нем.

— Я волнуюсь за дядю Трасса.

— Все будет хорошо, Джорад, — сиплым голосом ответила Лорана и попыталась улыбнуться. Получилось крайне неубедительно. Джорад, видя состояние Лораны, принялся гладить ее по щеке. Узнав, что случилось с Трассом, малыш чуть ли не поселился в медицинском отсеке. К счастью, Прессоры больше не препятствовали странной дружбе между человеческим ребенком и чиссом. Мать и отец занимались по большей части делами колонистов, не удостаивая Джорада нужным вниманием, а Трасс сразу принял его, готов был часами сидеть с ним и участвовать в его играх, через которые учился понимать людей.

Мысли витали где-то далеко, в прошлом. Сквозь туман, застилавший сознание, пронеслась «Небесная Фея», унося одинокого пассажира в бездну космоса. Мир подернулся рябью, будто потревоженная водная гладь. Вспышка в Силе заставила глаза в ужасе распахнуться, возвращая сознание в реальность.

— _Он погиб,_ — шепот сорвался будто не с ее губ. — _Он мертв. Улиар мертв._

Кто-то тряс ее за плечо. Выкрикивал ее имя. Но было уже все равно. Раз за разом Сила вновь показывала ей гибель «Небесной феи», гибель надежды, гибель всего.

Липкие щупальца Темной стороны вились совсем рядом, обдавая леденящим душу холодом. Бессмысленно! Все, за что она боролась, бессмысленно!

Нечто черное, жуткое, словно зев сарлакка, готово было поглотить ее, пережевать и выплюнуть, как мейлуранову косточку. Страх. Власть. Любовь. Этим пугали мастера-джедаи. Это казалось ей олицетворением Темной стороны. Но отчаяние, боязнь совершить ошибку, сомнения в собственных силах, зацикленность на ошибках… Темная сторона всегда была рядом. Она притаившимся ворнскром ждала, пока Лорана окончательно потеряет веру в себя. Были в истории Ордена джедаи, ставшие ситхами, были и те, кто пошел по пути темных джедаев. Все они в безумной жажде большего — новых возможностей, могущества, власти — превратились в чудовищ. Но что Темная сторона делает с теми, кто поддался отчаянию?..

_— Трасс! Трасс! Он умирает!_

Щупальца Темной стороны враз отступили, но не исчезли, ожидая иного, более подходящего момента. Яркий свет заставил сощуриться и спрятать голову в ладонях.

<Знакомое имя. Родное имя. _Трасс._

Над телом чисса склонился Прессор. Руки его были измазаны кровью.

Что здесь происходит?

— Пришла в себя! — грубый голос за спиной звучал будто из потустороннего мира.

Сильные руки подхватили девушку под мышки и, словно пушинку, вздернули вверх.

— Кили, — пролепетала она, чувствуя, как дрожат ноги. — Что с Трассом?

Чиссу нужна была медицинская помощь. Вдвойне необычно видеть, как люди оказывали ему эту помощь. Диллан из подручных средств и полевой аптечки наложил некое подобие шины на поврежденное плечо, а Кили, разрезав скафандр, смастерил из него подобие носилок.

Теперь Трасс лежал на операционном столе, а над ним колдовал дроид 2-1B. Искусственный сустав вживить не проблема, но вот что делать с потерей крови? Сколько часов он там? Лорана уже сбилась со счету, а Джорад, положив голову ей на плечо, задремал. Тоже устал, бедняга!

Ребенок вздрогнул во сне, а Лорана подняла серые глаза, полные надежды, на медицинского дроида, появившегося в дверном проеме.

— Вы можете войти.

Оставив Джорада дремать в кресле, Лорана вошла внутрь. Трасс лежал на кушетке. Его грудь прерывисто вздымалась и опускалась. Плечевой пояс туго перебинтован. На голомониторе отображалась трехмерная голограмма с вживленным протезом.

— Опасность для жизни минимальная, — прогудел 2-1B. — Бакта-камера выведена из строя, поэтому заживлять придется вручную.

Лорана уже заметила припухлость на месте поврежденного плеча — дроид наложил под бинты бакта-гель. Солдатский метод заживления ран, весьма болезненный, но действенный.

Тонкие пальцы прикоснулись к жестким иссиня-черным волосам. Горячий лоб примкнул к холодному. Лорана и самой себе не смела признаться, насколько сильно привязалась к чиссу, боялась потерять его. На глаза навернулись слезы, но она усилием воли заставила себя сдержаться. Все закончилось. Жизнь Трасса вне опасности.

Проснувшийся Джорад проскользнул в палату, вытирая кулаками глаза. Проснулся, но утомленный долгим ожиданием, он подкатил стул и, усевшись на него, опустил голову на живот чисса, исподлобья поглядывая за Лораной. Подняв голову, она посмотрела на него и получила в ответ теплую улыбку. Он взял ее руку, вложил в ладонь Трасса и крепко сжал.

***

— Значит, шансов у нас никаких, — мрачно констатировал Прессор, скрестив руки и подперев плечом стену больничной палаты.

Трасс полулежал на кушетке, периодически морщась и сжимая здоровой рукой край одеяла. 2-1В делал ему очередную перевязку, что было не слишком приятно и крайне болезненно, но чисс мужественно терпел боль и не проронил ни звука, стараясь концентрироваться на словах собеседников. Стоявшая поодаль Лорана терпеливо переводила на сай бисти все сказанное, а здоровяк Джоб Кили уселся на стуле, периодически вставляя острые реплики в разговор.

— Шансов быть обнаруженными практически никаких, — подтвердила Лорана. — Мы останемся здесь на долгие годы.

— Подождите, а разве нельзя починить один из дредноутов? Дроиды есть, пилот и навигатор тоже. Почему нет? — встрял Кили. — Ресурсов более, чем достаточно.

— Двигатели полностью уничтожены, Кили. Даже если мы починим один из дредноутов, обшивка может не выдержать еще одного прыжка в гиперпространство, — отозвалась Лорана, чувствуя горечь во рту. — А уж тем более в звездном скоплении. Боюсь, даже я не в силах буду вывести из него поврежденный корабль.

— Так что же? Мы заперты здесь? — спросил Кили, начиная нервничать; он, как и большинство колонистов, до сих пор не верил в печальную истину. — Без единого шанса на спасение?

— Боюсь, что да… — подтвердила Лорана, видя, как все больше и больше хмурится Диллан.

— Надежда есть всегда, — робко подал голос Трасс, пытаясь изъясняться на общегалактическом. — Мой народ недавно открыть это место. Они исследовать его. Скоро. Месяц, год, два… Они найти нас!

— Они найдут, — обреченным голосом произнес Прессор, явно не веря ни себе, ни инородцу.

Собрав оборудование, 2-1В закончил болезненную процедуру. Поблагодарив его, Трасс кивнул Лоране, и та приготовилась переводить:

— Как бы жутко это ни звучало, но мы все еще колонисты на необитаемой планете. К счастью, у нас неограниченные запасы ресурсов. Для полусотни человек, большая часть из которых еще дети, их более чем достаточно не на одну сотню лет. В наших силах создать колонию прямо внутри корабля, как бы парадоксально это ни звучало. Места здесь хватит на всех. Снаружи непригодная для жизни среда, но ведь мы можем поставить там радиомаяки и оборудовать посадочную площадку. Если корабли моих соотечественников окажутся поблизости, они засекут сигнал. Да, придется ждать, но в данной ситуации это все, что мы можем сделать. Я говорю «мы», потому что несу ответственность за ошибки своего брата: за разрушения, которые потерпел «Сверхдальний перелет», за лишения, которые вам пришлось претерпеть, за будущее, которое у вас отняли. Никто из нас не хотел оказаться здесь по своей воле, но судьба распорядилась иначе. Я готов поделиться той частью истории, которой владели чиссы, перед тем, как напасть на «Сверхдальний». Возможно, вы поймете меня лучше. Никто из моих соотечественников не желал вам зла, но так уж вышло. Я могу только попросить прощения и предложить свою помощь.

Повисла гробовая тишина. Каждый переваривал слова, сказанные инородцем. Даже Лоране неожиданно было слышать их. Трасс сказал бы это в самый первый день встречи с людьми, донес бы до них свою мысль, но языковой барьер и манипуляции со стороны Улиара, а также общая взвинченность колонистов сделали это невозможным. Услышат ли его Диллан и Кили, услышат ли его остальные?

— Трасс, — пробасил Кили и, склонившись над кушеткой, сжал здоровое плечо. — Прости за тумаки. Я слишком резок иногда бываю. Вы с Лораной нам жизнь спасли, а мы вот так… Неправильно это…

— Трасс, — подал голос Диллан. — Я все это время сохранял нейтралитет, хотя, признаюсь, недолюбливал тебя. Но Джорад… Ох, Джорад только о тебе и говорил. Болтал без умолку, а я боялся. В Республике с инородцами лум пил, а тут вдруг струхнул. И способностей Лораны тоже боялся. Вот, во что это вылилось. Все мы в одной лодке. Только нам теперь решать, в какую сторону держать курс. Я надеюсь, что это будет курс на созидание.

Улыбнувшись, Диллан пожал чиссу руку. Лорана деликатно держалась в стороне, точно переводя каждое слово. Они пришли к общему консенсусу, но какой ценой? Горечь от произошедшего никуда не делась ни в ее сердце, ни в сердцах людей и чисса. И в этой ситуации время не залечит раны, а призраки прошлого и Темная сторона могут засосать ее, они уже отравляют душу. Страшно представить, что может сделать отчаявшийся джедай, да еще и обладающий голокроном, ибо в тайнике Улиара Диллан нашел именно его. Продумывая все варианты, Лорана решила, что поможет людям укрепить колонию, а затем уйдет. В «Д3», например. Попросит R2 убрать стыковочный рукав и проведет годы в одиночестве, коря себя за чужие проступки.

— Лорана, — участливый голос Трасса вывел ее из задумчивости.

Вздрогнув, она оглянулась. Джоб и Диллан уже ушли, оставив их один на один.

— Я рада, что вы живы, Трасс, — произнесла она, чувствуя надвигающуюся тоску. Ей придется оставить Трасса с колонистами. — Теперь, когда все разрешилось, Диллан поможет вам освоиться, а Джорад уж точно не даст в обиду.

— Вы хотите уйти, — с грустью констатировал он, легко прочитав ее мысли, и, кряхтя, попытался привстать. Она бережно помогла ему усесться на кушетке.

— Сила — больше не союзник мне, — честно ответила девушка, скрывать от Трасса правду более чем бессмысленно. — Я могу причинить вред колонистам. Подвергать их такому риску опасно.

— Это не выход, Лорана, — твердым голосом отозвался Трасс. — Затворившись, вы сделаете только хуже. Вам тяжело, тяжелее, чем всем остальным. Вы видите, слышите и чувствуете то, о чем другие даже не догадываются. Знаете, моим предкам понадобилось много тысячелетий, чтобы освоить Ксиллу, непригодную для жизни ледяную пустыню. Они не обладали вашим даром, и нынешних технологий у них тоже не было, но, слава Правящим Семьям, укротить лед им удалось. Хотя и не до конца. Ксаплар* не сразу строился, Лорана. Вам будет сложно вновь обуздать ваш дар, но у вас получится.

Присев на край кушетки, рядом с Трассом, Лорана поникла головой. Густые локоны каштановых волос посыпались вниз, скрывая ее лицо. Хотела бы она, чтобы все было так просто. Вместе с отчаянием внутри стал зарождаться страх. Страх за еще несовершенные ошибки. Мастер К’баот, учитель, наставник и самый близкий человек, когда-то требовал безукоризненного выполнения заданий, а за проступки жестоко отчитывал.

— Я многое понял здесь, — бархатный голос чисса успокаивал. — Я рад, что повстречался с вами и… что судьба позволила мне остаться здесь. <i>С тобой</i>, Лорана.

Прохладные пальцы коснулись щек, заправляя рассыпавшиеся локоны за уши. Алые глаза оказались совсем рядом. В их пылающем пламени светилась нежность. Робкое прикосновение губ было неожиданным, но не отпугнуло. Аккуратный, и вместе с тем трепетный поцелуй пробудил чувство, которое Лорана изо всех сил подавляла в себе. Щеки вспыхнули румянцем, а по коже волна за волной побежали мурашки.

Громко вздохнув, Лорана хотела было отпрянуть, ощущая укол стыда, но не смогла. Взор алых глаз приковал, гипнотизировал. От искренности, которую излучал Трасс, было невозможно отвернуться.

_Джедай не должен вести себя так. Джедаю запрещено…_

— Я люблю тебя, Лорана, — мягко произнес Трасс, обращаясь к ней на ее родном, общегалактическом языке.

Глупо отказываться от своих чувств. Глупо отрицать их, опасно подавлять. Привязанность давно переросла в нечто большее. Лорана понимала это, но держала чувства в узде, позволяя себе лишь заботиться о странном чиссе. Он все понял гораздо раньше. Лорана знала и это, да и он не переступал грань, принимая традиции ее Ордена. Но теперь Орден где-то далеко. Неизвестно, увидит ли она его магистров вновь. А будущее состояло из цепи мрачных отсеков «Сверхдальнего перелета», надежды Республики, ставшей ее величайшим крахом. На одной чаше весов — одиночество и мрачная тень Темной стороны, на другой — любовь — неизведанный доселе путь. Запретный, быть может, неверный и столь же опасный. Но кто теперь осудит?

Алые глаза перед ней пылали огнем тысячи звезд. Тонкие пальцы коснулись синей кожи, ощущая ее прохладу. Так необычно притрагиваться к нему и чувствовать, как подушечки его пальцев проводят по скулам и подбородку, заставляя румянец алеть на щеках.

Прикрыть глаза, немного разомкнуть губы, запрокинуть голову. Как там в голофильмах это происходит?

В робком неопытном поцелуе, кажется, растворился весь мир. Не было больше ни катастрофы, ни колонистов, ни погибшего корабля. Только двое — чисс и джедай — окунувшиеся в бескрайний океан эмоций. Непроизвольно открывшись Силе, Лорана видела, как затухает рябь колебаний Темной стороны, растворяются в серебристой пелене сомнения, затухает гул погибших при крушении душ, растворяется жестокая тень бывшего наставника. Перед ней душа Трасса, в искренности намерений которого нет сомнений. Эмоции в нем сильны, но это не отталкивает более. Наоборот, вызывает любопытство и искреннее желание испытать то же самое, испытать любовь.

 _«Я люблю тебя, Трасс»,_ мысленно произнесла она, чувствуя прилив нежности, и тут же уловила его ментальный ответ. А может, Трасс тоже обладает даром? Или просто-напросто научился читать ее. Лорана обязательно выяснит, но не сейчас. Ей хотелось лишь, чтобы волшебный поцелуй не заканчивался.

Сильные впечатления довели Лорану до эмоционального истощения. Слишком много событий: волнение в Силе, предательство, Темная сторона. Но во тьме отчаяния уже разгоралась яркая искра надежды.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ксаплар - столица Ксиллы


	13. 12. Колония

_Пятьдесят лет спустя_

 

Под проржавевшей, изъеденной эрозией толщей дюростали раскинулся удивительный сад, освещенный ультрафиолетовыми лампами. С фруктовых деревьев свисали мейлураны и джоганы, на кустах алели созревающие ягоды фурр, вокруг изогнутых переборок вились лозы черной дыни, а воздух был наполнен насыщенным ароматом цветков хвостофрукта. Самый большой коридор «Д6» превратился в плодовую оранжерею и уже несколько лет подряд обеспечивал колонистов «Сверхдальнего перелета» свежим урожаем.

Джорад Прессор, превратившийся из пятилетнего сорванца в высокого, статного мужчину, осторожно двигался между посевами хеммеля, бережно касаясь мозолистой рукой золотистых колосьев. И хоть многие воспоминания со временем истлели, постепенно испарившись из повзрослевшего разума, живописные пейзажи родной планеты Саличе часто являлись ему во снах — бескрайние пашни, засеянные сотнями сортов зерновых, да зеленые холмы, на которых паслись породистые нерфы.

— Вот ты где! — Джорад зашел под сень мейлурановых деревьев и склонился над женщиной, присевшей на корточки рядом с лейкой. В руке она сжимала небольшие грабли, плавными движениями разрыхляя грунт для будущих посадок.

— Разумеется, дорогой, — ответила она и подняла голову.

В свете ультрафиолетовых ламп взгляд ее алых глаз казался еще более насыщенным, мистическим, а правильные черты лица будто принадлежали статуе, высеченной из мрамора. И’са Прессор, старшая дочь Лораны Джинзлер и Митт’рас’сафиса, полукровка, ставшая женой Джорада, всю свою жизнь прожила под панцирем «Сверхдальнего перелета». Бледно-синяя кожа необычно сочеталась с длинными локонами каштановых волос, заплетенными в изящную косу. В оранжерее было достаточно жарко, и Джорад поспешно снял рабочую куртку, удивляясь при этом, насколько комфортно чувствует себя получисска, которой следовало бы находиться в более прохладных отсеках дредноута. Но И’са с самого детства стремилась созидать, любила жизнь, поэтому и выбрала для себя занятие садоводством, что впоследствии пошло на пользу всей колонии.

Джорад шагнул к ней и подал руку. Женщина благодарно улыбнулась и, изящно смахнув капельки пота со лба, встала на ноги. Прессор бережно обнял жену, наслаждаясь ее близостью и экзотической красотой. Несмотря на непростую жизнь на погибшем корабле, время еще не наложило свою печать на И’су. А может, ее оберегала сама Сила, ведь И’са, как и остальные четверо полукровок — ее братьев и сестер — была джедаем.

Еще с детских лет Джорад помнил, как вставала с колен колония. Он лично принимал участие в ее основании. Трасс, инородец, ставший его другом, со временем заслужил доверие людей, а затем стал лидером колонии, взвалив на свои плечи огромный груз ответственности. Первые годы приходилось трудно. Большую часть выживших составляли дети, за которыми требовался уход, и Джорад на этом поприще стал правой рукой Трасса. Он помогал ухаживать за малышами, организовал ребят постарше на оборудование игровой комнаты, даже руководил дроидами, обеспечивающими поставку детского питания. Прошел не один десяток лет, дети выросли, многие из них обзавелись семьями, родилось и подросло следующее поколение, а Джорад, избрав в жены дочь Трасса, взял на себя обязанности по обеспечению комфорта населения. В колонии теперь проживало почти сто пятьдесят человек, и всем им нужно было предоставить кров и пищу. Со временем многие процессы удалось автоматизировать. Несмотря на все невзгоды, колония процветала, если можно было так выразиться.

Однако, за последнее десятилетие поддерживать «Сверхдальний» в жизнеспособном состоянии становилось все сложнее и сложнее. Ржавели пилоны, разрушалась дюросталь, изнашивались как солнечные батареи, так и дроиды. Замены и сменных деталей было взять неоткуда, и Джорад понимал, что через какие-нибудь три-четыре года колонистам придется встретиться с новыми, более труднорешаемыми проблемами. Но пока что многое складывалось очень даже неплохо. По крайней мере лично он научился радоваться жизни и ценить каждое ее мгновение, пусть и находясь в проржавевшем сверху донизу саркофаге.

— Если закрыть глаза, может показаться, что мы на набуанских равнинах, вдыхаем аромат цветов и нежимся под солнцем, — мягко пробормотал он, внезапно поддавшись романтическому порыву. Здесь, в оранжерее как нигде более чувствовался дух жизни и хотя бы иллюзорная свобода.

— Ты был на Набу? — спросила И’са, ее алый взгляд, устремленный снизу вверх, внимательно изучал его. Многое, что довелось пережить ему, вызывало у нее восхищение.

— Родители провели там медовый месяц. Мать уже была беременна мной, — он зажал ладонями уши и мечтательно, почти по-детски произнес: — Иногда мне кажется, что я слышу шум набуанского моря. Я никогда не видел моря, но мама так красочно его описывала…

— …отец рассказывал про звенящий лед в поющих пещерах, — подхватила И’са и уперлась подбородком в плечо мужа. — Я бы все отдала, чтобы увидеть их. Представляешь, гигантские гроты, и все во льду!..

Ощущая покой рядом с ней, Джорад мечтательно закрыл глаза, припоминая давние рассказы Трасса о Ксилле, и глубоко вздохнул. Жизнь вне «Сверхдальнего» казалась чем-то нереальным, несуществующим, затянутым пыльной паутиной времен. Лишь песчаные бури снаружи, да меняющаяся активность звезд свидетельствовали о том, что Вселенная вокруг них живет своей жизнью, и события, происходящие в космосе, текут своим чередом. Поначалу колонисты строили планы на спасенье, даже пытались реконструировать «Д4». Но, к сожалению, ничего не вышло. Двигатели «Сверхдальнего перелета» оказались забиты песком, а реакторы давно вышли из строя. Колонисты смирились со своей участью. Подросло новое поколение, которое уже не представляло своей жизни вне мрачных отсеков, а наблюдения за видимым участком космоса и работающий радиомаяк стали не более чем формальностью. Никто никогда не найдет горстку выживших людей среди сотен звезд скопления. Джорад вообще сомневался, что кто-то рискнет сунуться в эту аномально-опасную зону.

Писк комлинка прервал его размышления.

— Джорад! И’са! — раздался в динамике взволнованный голос Ап’ата Джинзлера, младшего сына Трасса и Лораны. — Отец ждет вас на мостике «Д5». Это срочно!

— Что-то встревожило матушку, — И’са поежилась и инстинктивно прикоснулась к прохладному металлу светового меча, висевшего на поясе. — Поспешим, любимый.

***

Мостик «Д5» еще много лет назад был переоборудован в нечто среднее между обсерваторией, метеорологической станцией и командным центром дроидов. На множестве дисплеев высвечивались самые разнообразные данные: от динамики спектров близлежащих звезд до термограммы грунта и климатических характеристик атмосферы планетоида. На самом большом экране, являвшемся когда-то тактическим дисплеем, хоть и с перебоями, но отображались данные сканера в реальном времени.

Джорад и И’са встали поодаль, встревоженно переглянувшись. Трасс, Лорана и четверо братьев и сестер И’сы уже находились здесь. Понимая друг друга без слов, каждый был занят своим делом.

— К нам приближается что-то большое. Два объекта вошли в атмосферу. И это не астероиды, — прокомментировал Тат’ло Джинзлер, повернувшись в поисках разъяснений к почтенного возраста чиссу, устроившемуся на передвижном кресле. — Отец?

Веки Трасса сощурились, являя лишь задумчивое сияние алых глаз. Глава колонии тщательно анализировал информацию, вглядываясь в показания сканера.

— Внешние камеры, — негромкий и спокойный голос вселил уверенность, отгоняя нахлынувшую было тревогу. Именно спокойствие и рассудительность когда-то помогли чиссу найти общий язык с людьми.

На дисплее появилось несколько изображений ясного неба и острые пики близлежащих скал, а сканер показывал два крупных объекта, вошедших в атмосферу планетоида.

— Отключите радиомаяк, — внезапно подала голос Лорана и, не смотря на удивленные взгляды человеческих и чисских глаз, добавила. — Немедленно!

Мастер-джедай и защитница колонии почувствовала что-то. «Угроза», — шепнула И’са, выражая беспокойство. Джорад взглянул на Лорану и залюбовался ею. Сколько он себя помнил, она всегда держала дистанцию с людьми-колонистами, но в делах колонии принимала самое живое участие, не направляя, но поддерживая те или иные инициативы. Если бы не Лорана и ее стремление созидать, колония погибла бы в первые годы своего существования. Ей даже удалось создать некое подобие Ордена джедаев. Но в отличие от республиканского Ордена, джедаи «Сверхдальнего» не сторонились людей, а жили бок о бок с ними, формируя семьи и заводя детей. Лорана во многом пересмотрела Кодекс и, став мастером, вела новоявленных адептов Силы иным путем, который в Республике посчитали бы дорогой серых джедаев.

— Радиомаяк отключен, — почти мгновенно прошипел знакомый голос Джоба Кили в комлинке.

Все взоры устремились на экраны дисплея, перед камерами которых появился крупный объект. Он быстро приближался к земле, явно совершая аварийную посадку. Сферической формы корабль, не уступающий в размерах республиканскому дредноуту, несся сквозь разреженную атмосферу, будто огненный шар, ибо обшивка на нем горела.

— Он прямо на нас летит… — вскрикнула И’са, но ее голос потонул во всеобщем возгласе удивления, когда откуда-то сбоку в сферический корабль ударил зеленый луч турболазера. Траектория цели резко изменилась. Еще выстрел, и корабль, словно подстреленная птица, вильнул в сторону и затрясся. По-видимому, пилот изо всех сил пытался сохранить управление. Сверкнул последний, третий выстрел, ставший для неожиданных пришельцев роковым. Едва камера успела повернуться в нужную сторону, как корабль столкнулся со скалой. Огненный смерч накрыл ее вершину, выбросив яркий всполох вверх, а от взрывной волны, пришедшей спустя несколько секунд, затрясся и корпус дредноута. Пол под ногами задрожал, и Джорад инстинктивно прижал И’су к себе. Экран камеры пошел рябью, сквозь которую кое-как просматривалось нечто внушительное, закрывающее собой добрую половину неба. Гигантская тень накрыла место взрыва, а горящие останки неизвестного космического судна оросили бесплодный гравий металлическим дождем.

— Сканер показывает наличие еще одного корабля, — доложил Ап’ат Джинзлер и, не скрывая глубокого удивления, добавил. — Он… огромный. Просто гигантский!

От афтершоков, последовавших за взрывом, большая часть и так еле работающих камер вышла из строя, а остальные исходили мелкой рябью, сквозь которую не представлялось возможным понять, что за гости пожаловали снаружи.

По данным сканера это был огромный корабль, втрое превосходивший любой из дредноутов «Сверхдальнего». Как такая махина оказалась здесь?

На сканере вокруг гиганта появилось несколько мелких точек, сгруппировавшихся в три стайки и быстро мчавшихся сквозь атмосферу. Истребители. Три небольшие эскадрильи.

— Перехватываю сообщение, — Л’има Джинзлер небрежно поправила наушники и, нажав кнопку, включила громкую связь.

«Ш-ш-ш… эскадриш-ш-ш…я… вагр-р-ри уничт…ж-ж-ж…на… Гр-р-р… Повт…р-р-ряю, эск…ф-ф-ш-ш… вагаа…хф-ф-ри… уни…ш-ш-ш…на…»

— Вагаари, — подал голос Трасс и нахмурил густые брови. — Разбившийся корабль принадлежал вагаари.

По давним рассказам чисса Джорад знал, кто такие вагаари, равно как и их причастность к крушению «Сверхдальнего перелета». Его передернуло.

— Общегалактический язык, — вторила Лорана чиссу. — Это люди!

Нетрудно догадаться, что люди намеренно гнали вагаари прямо к планетоиду с целью уничтожить. Но что они делают в секретном, по словам Трасса, участке космоса, принадлежащем чиссам?

— Мне открыть канал связи? — спросила Л’има, и Джорад заметил, как дрожат от возбуждения ее пальцы, зависшие над панелью управления. За полсотни лет ни одно живое существо не забиралось в эту часть скопления, а теперь их звездная система на короткое время превратилась в арену для битвы сразу двух рас.

Гигантский корабль, впрочем, не собирался улетать. Медленно двигаясь сквозь атмосферу, он завис прямо над «Д4». Истребители одной из эскадрилий вились вокруг «Сверхдальнего», выискивая, во-видимому, удобное место для посадки. Без камер, по показаниям одного лишь сканера было тяжело разгадать их маневры. Пришельцы уже знали, что под проржавевшей дюрасталью еще теплилась жизнь, наверняка просканировав останки на предмет органики. Прятаться больше не было смысла.

Их нашли! Кто бы мог подумать? Нашли!

По кивку Трасса Ап’ат Джинзлер включил габаритные огни на небольшой площадке за ядром снабжения. Все истребители она не вместит, но один небольшой шаттл — вполне.

Лорана взяла комлинк и, не в силах скрыть волнение в голосе, произнесла:

— Говорит джедай Лорана Джинзлер, защитник колонии «Сверхдальний перелет». Назовите себя и цель прибытия в скопление. Повторяю…

На всякий случай то же самое было произнесено на чеунхе, сай бисти и миннисиате. На том конце воцарилась тишина. Экипаж неизвестного корабля, вне всяких сомнений, получил сообщение. Кажется, они были удивлены не меньше, чем колонисты. Напряженное молчание пугало. Что, если колонию примут за угрозу? Одного выстрела турболазера достаточно, чтобы уничтожить останки «Сверхдальнего».

Наконец, сквозь небольшие помехи прорезался взволнованный мужской голос:

— Имперский звездный разрушитель «Предостерегающий», адмирал Восс Парк. Приветствую, джедай Лорана Джинзлер! Мы прилетели за вами.


	14. Эпилог

_**Люку Скайуокеру** , мастеру джедаю, академия джедаев, Явин-4, от **Чаф’орм’бинтрано** , аристокры Пятой Правящей Семьи, планета Сарвчи._

_Патруль флота обороны и экспансии Доминации чиссов обнаружил в глубине чисских территорий остатки экспедиции, известной Вам под названием «Сверхдальний перелет». В знак уважения и глубокого сожаления в связи с участием народа чиссов в ее уничтожении мы предлагаем Вам присоединиться к официальной экспедиции к останкам корабля._

_Я буду ждать Вас в системе Крустаи… тут указаны координаты… в течение пятнадцати дней, после чего мы вместе отправимся к месту, где был найден «Сверхдальний перелет». Настоятельно прошу Вас прилететь, чтобы мы вместе могли обсудить возможность возврата останков вашему народу._

  
Сообщение, пришедшее из Доминации, очень удивило Люка. Чиссы почему-то предпочли не связываться с действующим правительством, дипломатические переговоры с которым начали совсем недавно, а обратились напрямую к нему. Да еще и письмо отправили через контрабандиста Жоржа Кар’даса, что окончательно поставило мастера-джедая в тупик. К чему такая секретность?

На «Посланнике Чафе», космической яхте аристокры, его и Мару уже ждал не только сам Чаф’орм’бинтрано со свитой, но и некто, называющий себя Дином Джинзлером, как позже выяснилось, брат погибшей джедайки Лораны Джинзлер, а также существа, представившиеся, как джеруны.

Едва экспедиция двинулась вглубь чисских территорий, как их нагнал имперский звездный разрушитель «Предостерегающий», неизвестно откуда появившийся в этом участке космоса. Его командир, к которому чисс поначалу отнесся очень недоброжелательно, быстро раскусил истинную сущность «джерунов» и заманил корабль-матку вглубь скопления Редут, где блестящим тактическим гением сначала лишил поддержки истребителей, а затем и огневой мощи. После уничтожения вагаари членам экспедиции наконец-то представилась возможность изучить останки «Сверхдальнего перелета».

Каково же было изумление Люка, когда на связь вышли выжившие колонисты. И не просто колонисты, а сама Лорана Джинзлер, рыцарь-джедай, значившаяся в списках пассажиров.

Шаттл «Лямбда» только что приземлился на переливающюся тусклыми огнями посадочную площадку. Колонисты, прожившие здесь полвека, явно готовились к встрече с гостями, явно ждали эвакуации.

Пока техники возились со стыковочным рукавом, Люк хорошо рассмотрел корпус «Сверхдальнего». Три дредноута и ядро снабжения были полностью закопаны под землю, два из оставшихся наполовину присыпаны гравием. Колонисты сделали это, стремясь защитить себя от солнечной радиации. Корпус верхнего дредноута, удерживаемого в воздухе с помощью пилонов, был покрыт панцирем из металлических заплат в местах повреждений. Вокруг корабля разместились несколько солнечных батарей, часть из которых заржавела и давно вышла из строя, иные же были вырваны, а их элементы разбросаны по гравию, демонстрируя последствия сильнейших ураганов.

Вся процессия — Люк, Мара, аристокра Чаф’орм’бинтрано и Дин Джинзлер — вышла из стыковочного рукава в просторный коридор. Здесь их уже ждали. Пятеро чиссов-полукровок разных возрастов — трое женщин и двое мужчин, облаченных в просторные туники. На поясах у каждого поблескивала рукоять светового меча. Мужчина средних лет, одетый в старую, не раз штопанную рабочую одежду, держал за руку одну из полукровок. Пожилая женщина, так же облаченная в тунику — Лорана Джинзлер — Люк сразу узнал ее. Серые глаза внимательно смотрели на Люка, а губы растянулись в сдержанной улыбке. Она тоже признала в нем джедая. И почтенного возраста чисс в широком балахоне. Печать времени отразилась на его лице глубокими морщинами, а благородная седина волос мерцала серебром в свете тусклых ламп. Нетрудно догадаться, что джедаи-полукровки — его сыновья.

На лицах колонистов читалось облегчение, смешанное с легкой насторожённостью, а Сила являла бурю эмоций, вспыхнувших в одиноких, смирившихся со своей судьбой душах. Брошенные на задворках Галактики, они сумели выжить. За пятьдесят лет много всего произошло. Трудно будет объяснить Лоране, что прежнего Ордена больше нет, а от Старой Республики остались лишь воспоминания. Наверное, и мужчине-чиссу будет нелегко принять все те изменения, что произошли в Доминации. Люк отправился в эту экспедицию главным образом за тем, чтобы найти хоть какие-то сведения о джедаях Старой Республики, а обнаружил того, кто жил во времена Ордена. Он надеялся теперь, что Лорана Джинзлер прольет свет на многие вопросы о давно позабытых джедайских устоях.

— Лорана! — не сдержался Дин Джинзлер и, забыв о субординации, бросился к сестре. Слезы побежали по щекам джедайки, когда брат заключил ее в крепкие объятья.

— Дин… — тихо шептала она, лишь по губам можно было разобрать, что она говорит. — Ты простил меня, Дин. Ты простил…

Приветливая речь на чеунхе и чисское рукопожатие указали на то, что аристокра Чаф’орм’бинтрано и неизвестный чисс были знакомы. «Странно, — подумал Люк, — Формби не упоминал о присутствии чисса на «Сверхдальнем».

Закончив с приветствием, аристокра загадочно улыбнулся и повернулся лицом к просвету стыковочного рукава, из которого строевым шагом вышло несколько штурмовиков. Позади конвоя появилась еще одна персона, до входа в Редут пожелавшая остаться инкогнито.

Скажи кто Люку, что за три года после обнаружения тайной базы на Нирауане в Республике все перевернется с ног на голову, он бы рассмеялся в лицо и посоветовал пить поменьше лума. Но сделанное лишь пошло на пользу новому государству. Люк уже представил, как удивится Лорана, узнав, что удалось построить на осколках былых государств.

— Император Митт’рау’нуруодо! — громко возвестил аристокра Чаф’орм’бинтрано, а Мара, Дин и сам Люк опустились на одно колено, выражая почтение. Колонисты же с удивлением уставились на новоприбывшего.

Глаза пожилого чисса расширились от удивления. Он побледнел, и Люк испугался было, как бы тот не упал в обморок от нахлынувших эмоций.

— Траун? — только и мог вымолвить он.

Двигаясь мягкой поступью, Император шагнул на борт «Сверхдальнего». Его лицо так же выражало искреннее удивление. Служа бок о бок с ним уже целых три года, Люк так и не смог понять, с кем имеет дело. Иногда он задавался вопросом, правильно ли поступила Мара в подземельях крепости Руки. Но все, что сделал Траун для народов Новой Республики, пока что шло на пользу. Союз с Империей Руки укреплялся с каждым днем.

— Годы не тронули тебя, — удивленно произнес пожилой чисс. — С нашей последней встречи ты ничуть не изменился, Траун.

— Я всего лишь его клон, — вежливо пояснил Император, и в его голосе чувствовались озорные нотки. — Приветствую, Трасс!

— Приветствую, брат мой, — ответил чисс, крепко стиснув предплечье Императора. — Я знал, что ты придешь за нами. Всегда знал!


End file.
